Magical Dimension
by Isabellag9705
Summary: Ese día en particular, los mejores jugadores de basket de las escuelas superiores decidieron reunirse y salir a jugar, pero gracias al destino y a cierta persona, ellos deberán aprender a convivir con algo que nunca habían podido creer que existía… La magia.
1. The mysterious chest

¡Hello mundo!, yo estoy que no lo creo todavía, pero al fin, después de muchos días, meses y horas rompiéndome la cabeza al fin estoy subiendo mi primer fanfic largo ^_^ *aplausos de fondo* gracias gracias xD

Hace bastante tiempo que tuve esta idea después de leer algunos crossover de Knb y HP, como hay muy pocos quería hacer uno pero que fuera algo diferente n_n ya entenderán de lo que hablo.

Espero que les guste y que le den una oportunidad, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán n_~

 **Disclamer:** Ni Kuroko no basket y Harry Potter me pertenecen, sino a sus autores, Tadatoshi Fujimaki y J.K. Rowling.

* * *

 **Magical Dimension.**

Chapter 1: The mysterious chest.

Aquel día, resultaba ser de lo más caluroso en el país del sol naciente. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, el verano había llegado. Y por supuesto que vino bien acompañado, por nada más y nada menos que las vacaciones, consiguiendo poner a más del 98% de la población estudiantil contenta, ya que no habrían exámenes, tareas, exposiciones, y mucho menos actividades de club, por lo menos, hasta el próximo ciclo escolar.

Es por esa misma razón, que algunos jugadores de baloncesto, de las escuelas superiores, aprovecharon su tiempo libre para reunirse, pero ya estando juntos ninguno se puso de acuerdo en ir a un solo sitio, unos querían ir al centro comercial, otros a comer, hasta habían otros que ni siquiera habían llegado todavía.

A la final, una de las chicas del grupo propuso una idea que hizo que todos se pusieran de acuerdo al instante, ir a las canchas de baloncesto.

Al llegar se tuvieron que dividir en cuatro equipos y hacer un sorteo para ver cuáles iban a jugar primero. Después de dos horas de intenso juego tomaron un descanso, sentándose en el suelo y bebiendo agua que las chicas habían comprado, todos se habían esforzado al máximo y por ello ahora estaban agotados. Todos, excepto por los dos ases de las escuelas Seirin y Touhou respectivamente, ellos estaban en su propio juego por ver quién era el mejor.

-¿De dónde sacarán tanta energía Aominecchi y Kagamicchi?- preguntó desconcertado un rubio al grupo de chicos que yacían esparcidos por el suelo, exhaustos.

-Puede que sea por tener una alimentación balanceada, o tal vez estén tomando vitaminas- contestó una pensativa castaña, mientras veía el juego con atención.

-Dai-chan no toma vitaminas ni se alimenta bien, lo único que hace ese flojo es dormir- respondió una chica de cabellos rosados frunciendo el ceño, mientras veía con desaprobación a su amigo de la infancia.

-Taiga tampoco toma vitaminas y hay veces que no duerme bien, pero sin duda tiene un buen apetito- dijo esta vez un chico de cabellos negros, los cuales le tapaban un ojo dándole un aire misterioso, pero aún así parecía ser una persona bastante simpática.

-Definitivamente esos dos no deben ser de este planeta- comentó alegremente un moreno haciendo que algunos rieran por su comentario.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando de los ases, otros decidieron discutir sobre sus estrategias y jugadas favoritas de la NBA, unos, optaron por hablar de sus gustos y planes a futuro. Hasta habían otros que ni siquiera hablaban, pero escuchaban las conversaciones con atención.

En conclusión, todos estaban pasando un rato muy agradable, probando así, que a pesar de ser enemigos en la cancha podían ser amigos fuera de esta. O por lo menos, llevarse medianamente bien.

De repente, apareció una extraña luz de un particular color rojo que obligó a todos a cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos por el fuerte resplandor. Solo duró unos segundos pero dejó perplejo al grupo.

-¿De dónde habrá salido ese resplandor? - preguntó el jugador número doce de Yosen, tan incrédulo como todos del grupo.

-No pudo haber sido las luces de algún vehículo porque sus luces no son rojas sino blancas. Aparte habríamos escuchado el ruido de las llantas.- dijo una castaña tratado de descartar algunas posibilidades.

-Si, además estamos lejos de la calle... parece como si hubiera aparecido de la propia nada- volvió a hablar el moreno mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le buscaba una explicación al extraño fenómeno.

Ninguno de los presentes tenía una explicación lógica para lo ocurrido, era sumamente extraño, tan extraño que incluso los chicos habían dejado de lado su juego para observarse incrédulos.

\- Oigan, ¿Qué es eso de allá? - esa simple pregunta hizo que todas las miradas se dirigieran al lugar señalado por el rubio. El objeto en cuestión estaba un poco alejado, por eso no podían definir muy bien lo que era, solo sabían por el jugador número diez de Shutoku, que era una especia de caja pequeña.

Así que con toda la curiosidad del mundo fueron a verla más de cerca, enseguida notaron que no se trataba de una caja cualquiera, sino de un pequeño cofre de color rojo oscuro, casi rozando el carmesí, con detalles en dorado, y lo más impresionante era los rubíes que tenía incrustados, que en opinión del emperador de Rakuzan eran totalmente reales.

-¿Eso es un cofre?- un moreno de ojos grises fue el que preguntó lo obvio.

\- Eso es evidente, la pregunta sería, ¿Qué hace aquí?- dijo el as de Shutoku.

-Estoy seguro de que no estaba aquí cuando llegamos- comentó el chico de piel morena que estaba jugando con el pelirrojo hace tan solo unos minutos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?, ¿Lo abrimos?- cuestionó la chica de cabellos rosados mirando expectante a sus amigos.

-Me parece buena idea, tal vez sea un cofre del tesoro- dijo un castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡No digas estupideces!, ¿¡Cómo va a ser eso un cofre del tesoro!?, ¿¡Acaso no le ves el tamaño!?...

-Sin que nadie se diera cuenta apareció un cofre de la propia nada, junto a una luz rojiza que perturbaba el alma...

-¡Izuki!, ¡No empieces con tus rimas!- volvió a regañar el capitán de Seirin.

\- Tal vez adentro tenga dulces- opinó el más alto del grupo mientras que a todos se les escurría una gota en la sien por lo ocurrencia.

-No lo creo Atsushi, aunque a mí también me gustaría saber que contiene- dijo un pelirrojo sin temor a romper las ilusiones del más alto.

-Pues no sabremos lo que contiene hasta abrirlo ¿No?- sin que nadie se diera cuenta el rubio as de Kaijo se había escabullido cual ninja hasta llegar al cofre, con el fin de agarrarlo y esperar la mínima aprobación de sus amigos para abrirlo.

-Espera idiota, ¡No lo abras!- exclamó el as de Seirin con algo de temor en la voz que nunca admitiría en voz alta, y menos frente al moreno.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- preguntó con burla el chico de cabellos azules con una sonrisa de superioridad grabada en su rostro.

-N-no es eso- respondió el pelirrojo sonrojado al verse descubierto.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kagami-kun- dijo una voz monótona que hizo que todos pegaran un pequeño salto y se preguntaran "¿Desde cuando Kuroko estaba allí? ", el fantasma pareció no notarlo y siguió hablando- No creo que sea buena idea abrirlo, además no sabemos si es de alguien más.- esa posibilidad hizo que algunos asintieran dándole la razón.

-¡Oh vamos Kuroko!, ni que fuera la caja de pandora. Además, solo le echaremos un vistazo - dijo un despreocupado moreno restándole importancia al asunto.

-Sorprendentemente estoy de acuerdo con Kuroko- comentó un chico de cabellos verdes dejando completamente atónito al moreno.

-Pues yo no le veo el problema- dijo despreocupadamente un castaño con una gran sonrisa.

Y así fue como comenzó una discusión sobre si debían o no abrir el cofre. El rubio harto de tanto jaleo y que no se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, decidió matar su propia curiosidad y abrirlo. Grande fue su decepción al descubrir que estaba completamente vacío, cuando se lo iba a comunicar al grupo, quienes lo miraban expectante, todos comenzaron a sentirlo… una fuerte brisa empezó a envolverlos, hasta que se dieron cuenta...¡Era un torbellino, y venía del cofre!.

Trataron de escapar, de pedir auxilio, de agarrarse de algo, pero todo fue inútil, en poco tiempo el cofre se los había tragado... para luego desaparecer.


	2. Lost

Holiss a todos(a), n_n admito que me ilusioné, y todavía lo estoy, con este fic. Esperé mucho de él ya que me he esforzado bastante, enserio, nunca tuve que investigar tanto para hacer una historia D: y pues, como es mi primer fanfic largo es normal que allá espero mas de él, pero allí es cuando olvido que se trata de un crossover, y por mas que sea no a todo el mundo le interesan y se ponen a buscar en ello.

Pero a lo que voy es que si visitan mi fic es porque algo de él les llamó la atención, ¿No?, entonces no tengan pena ni vergüenza en dejarme un comentario TT_TT así sea un "conti pliss" que no saben lo que me alegrará el recibirlo :)

En otras cosas quiero agradecerles a las dos personas que le dieron fav y follow n-n graciasss me sentí me feliz cuando lo vi, por un momento pensé que a nadie le gustaba mi historia; pero espero que disfruten este cap y a todos los demás solo quiero que le den una oportunidad, ¿Si? *pone ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia y con frio*

 **Advertencias:** jejejejeje es una historia muy graciosa pero se me olvidó completamente decirles en el anterior cap que este fic es **YAOI** o **SLASH** , para los que no sepan es la relación chicoxchico así que están advertidos n_~

 **Disclamer:** Ni Knb y HP son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores.

Ahora si, sin más palabrería de mi parte… ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Magical Dimension.**

 **Chapter 2: Lost.**

En una habitación de un sin fin de objetos extraños, estanterías repletas de libros y retratos que parecían tener vida propia, se encontraba una mujer mayor sentada en un escritorio, quien poseía unos curiosos rasgos gatunos. Vestía una elegante túnica de color verde esmeralda y su cabello lo llevaba atado a un perfecto moño, en donde se apreciaba el color grisáceo en ellos.

La mujer en cuestión portaba unas gafas de montura fina y un libro en las manos, sin embargo, lo que menos hacía era leerlo, ya que su mente era presa de múltiples pensamientos y por sobre todo, recuerdos.

Con un suspiro cansado dejó a un lado el libro y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas en la mesa. No, no podía creer que en tan solo un año y medio habían cambiado tantas cosas, para bien y para mal, ahora no solo era Minerva Mcgonagall la profesora de transformaciones, ahora se había convertido en la directora de Hogwarts en hace tan solo unos meses atrás. Todos los profesores estuvieron de acuerdo con esa decisión, alegando que no existía persona más competente para dicho cargo.

Definitivamente la muerte del innombrable había traído muchas cosas consigo, como el hecho de que más de la mitad de los mortifagos murieron en la batalla de Hogwarts, y el resto fue a parar a Azkaban, pero por supuesto eso nunca borrará el daño que causaron a tantas personas que todavía hoy día lloran por la muerte de sus seres queridos.

La parte positiva era que la paz había vuelto al mundo mágico, y por ello es que Hogwarts abriría sus puertas, ya se encontraba totalmente reconstruido gracias a ayuda externa.

Más sin embargo, Minerva presentía… no… estaba segura de que algo ocurriría ese día, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero había amanecido con esa sensación en su pecho y desde entonces no había podido concentrarse en nada. Sólo esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

* * *

-Ugr... mi cabeza- murmuró el capitán de Seirin sobándose la cabeza y tratando de incorporarse, no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido, lo último que recordaba era al as de Kaijo abrir el dichoso cofre que tantas discusiones había causado.

Poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo, lo bueno, es que parecía encontrarse bien, solo tenia un par de rasguños ya que un arbusto había amortiguado su caída. No llegó a dar un paso cuando algo crujió bajo su pie izquierdo.

 _"No puede ser"-_ pensó con preocupación.

Se agachó para comprobar que, efectivamente, había roto sus lentes. Con un suspiro quedo, se los colocó notando que solo el lente derecho era el que se había roto, todavía le podían ser de utilidad.

Por primera vez desde que despertó se detuvo a observar su entorno. Parecía un bosque cualquiera, lleno de todo tipo de árboles, arbustos, flores silvestres, y el canto de los pájaros. Pero sin duda lo que más le impresionaba ver era aquel imponente castillo al cual los árboles del frente no lo dejaban apreciar en su totalidad, parecía sacado de una película antigua.

Dejó de apreciar el panorama para dar paso a la preocupación, en ese instante fue que lo recordó, el cofre, de alguna manera, los había succionado y así fue como llegó hasta este misterioso lugar. Tenía que averiguar dónde se encontraba, claro está, pero primero necesitaba saber si su equipo estaba bien, ya que ellos eran los más cercanos a él en el momento del suceso, así que era lógico pensar que no debían de andar muy lejos.

-¡Kiyoshi!...¡Izuki!...¡Kagami!...- gritó con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos respondiera.

-¡Hyuuga!/¡Capitán!- enseguida los tres chicos respondieron en coro al llamado de su capitán.

-¿¡Están todos bien!?- cuestionó en voz alta el de gafas, al oír las respuesta afirmativas de sus compañeros, suspiró de alivio y se permitió instalar en su rostro una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Se alegraba de que sus amigos estuvieran bien y no ser el único en esta situación. No obstante... apenas vio aparecer a Kiyoshi se fijó en sus cabellos castaños, allí, la imagen de una de las personas más importantes, no solo de su equipo sino también de su vida, apareció en su mente. Una vez más, la angustia y preocupación se apoderó de él porque dicha persona todavía no daba señales de vida.

-¿¡Y la entrenadora!?- les cuestionó a sus compañeros de equipo nada más llegaron a su lado, estos intercambiaron miradas confundidas y se encogieron de hombros, frustrando así más a Hyuuga.

-¡Riko!- en ese instante gritó el nombre de la castaña y no tardó en ser secundado por sus compañeros.

-Por fin… los encontré- dijo un exhausto Kagami mientras apartaba algunos arbustos de su camino, sin embargo su comentario quedó en el aire, ya que todos estaban ocupados llamando a la castaña como para prestarle atención.

-¡Hey!... ¿Hola?- el pelirrojo trataba inútilmente de llamar la atención de sus compañeros, agitaba los brazos, con el fin de que lo vieran pero nada resultaba. El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo a esperar a que lo notaran, sus senpais no paraban de llamar a la entrenadora y mirar a todos lados con el fin de hallarla, bueno, algún día notarán su presencia, o al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-Ah... ¿Kagami?, ¿Por qué no avisaste que estabas allí? - le preguntó el poseedor del ojo de águila mientras el mencionado lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Pero si yo...

-Bueno no importa, ayúdanos a buscar a Aida que Hyuuga está desesperado.

Sin más, el de cabellos azabaches se fue sin darle tiempo de explicarse, ahora sabía bien lo que sentía Kuroko todo los días.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que estos captaron fue el cielo azul, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y no podía recordar muy bien lo que había pasado, o más bien, no quería creerlo.

Vio a su alrededor y lo único que veía era verde, ya sea en árboles, arbustos, o flores, quiso levantarse para saber donde se encontraba pero había algo encima suyo que no se lo permitía. Cuando bajó la mirada notó dos cosas, uno, era una persona la que estaba sobre él y prácticamente no lo dejaba moverse, dos, de la cabeza de dicha persona sobresalían unos cabellos rosados, solo había una persona que conocía con ese particular color de cabello.

-Satsuki... Satsuki despierta- dijo removiendo un poco a la chica hasta lograr despertarla.

-Mmm... ¿Dai-chan?- cuestionó la manager de Touhou restregándose los ojos un tanto desorientada.

-Satsuki quítate de encima, tus pechos pesan mucho- ante este comentario la chica de cabellos rosados se separó más rápido que inmediatamente del moreno con un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Pervertido!- gritó la chica avergonzada, más el chico no le prestó atención y se levantó del suelo para observar mejor su entorno.

Momoi furiosa de que el as de Touhuo no le prestara atención aprovechó ese momento que estaba distraído para darle un buen pellizco en el brazo haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Oye!, ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

-Por pervertido- respondió la chica fulminándolo con su rojiza mirada.

-Pero si dije la ver...- pero el moreno no llegó a terminar de hablar puesto que el sonido de los arbustos moviéndose lo interrumpieron, era un ruido bastante sospechoso que le hizo fruncir el ceño y mantenerlo en un estado de alerta.

-¿Q-qué hay allí?- preguntó la chica con miedo en la voz. De repente el sonido se hizo más intenso y con ellos el sonido de pisadas haciendo temblar a la chica.

-Satsuki ponte detrás de mí- dijo el chico con cautela. Momoi obedeció rápidamente la orden poniéndose en el lugar indicado y aferrándose a la playera de Daiki.

El ruido cada vez se oía más cerca y ambos chicos se mantuvieron atentos sin despegar la vista del lugar, como estaban en un sitio que no conocían de nada podía haber animales o incluso personas no muy amigables, por eso Aomine tenía que estar alerta... para proteger a su amiga.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí donde oíste el grito?

-Sí, estoy seguro.

Aomine y Momoi cruzaron miradas extrañadas, aquellas voces se les hacían extremadamente conocidas.

Los segundos parecían eternos en esa tortuosa espera, hasta que dos figuras masculinas salieron de aquellos arbustos y ambos chicos pudieron relajarse.

-¿Mido-chan?, ¿Himuro-kun?- cuestionó la chica viendo como los chicos se dirigieron a ellos con una sonrisa, bueno... el de la sonrisa era Tatsuya, Midorima en cambio tenía una cara de pocos amigos pero aún así no admitiría en voz alta que se alegraba de verlos sanos y salvos.

-¿No pudieron avisar que era ustedes los que estaba allí?, casi matan a Satsuki de un susto- habló el de cabellos azules en tono de reproche.

-¡Dai-chan!- exclamó Momoi una vez más sonrojada, no quería parecer una miedosa frente a otras personas.

-Lo siento por eso. Caímos muy cerca de aquí, estábamos desorientados y no sabíamos a dónde dirigirnos y allí fue donde escuchamos los gritos y llegamos- explicó Himuro tratando de ser lo más breve posible - ¿...Ustedes... saben cómo llegamos aquí?

Nadie contestó por unos segundos, todos se quedaron pensando en la pregunta de Tatsuya, estaban incrédulos por lo sucedido. Lo único que tenían claro es encontrar a los demás y averiguar donde estaban para volver a casa lo antes posible.

-Todos sabemos cómo hemos llegado- respondió el de lentes sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-Si pero lo difícil es creerlo- dijo la analista de Touhou mirando un punto indefinido, los demás no podían estar más de acuerdo con ella.

-Lo importante ahora es averiguar dónde estamos- opinó el de piel morena- Dime... ¿Había algo más que árboles donde despertaron?

-Nada, solo árboles, arbustos... aunque... creo haber visto una cabaña un poco más al norte- comentó un tanto dudoso el jugador de Yosen.

-¿Crees?- cuestionó el as de Touhou alzando una ceja.

-Tengo la impresión de haberla visto pero no estoy completamente seguro porque fue en ese momento donde escuchamos los gritos de ustedes- terminó el moreno de explicar lo sucedido.

-Lo mejor será dirigirnos hasta allá- dijo la chica a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esta idea.

Caminaron en silencio siendo guiados por Tatsuya, cuando llegaron al lugar pudieron comprobar que no eran imaginaciones del moreno, en verdad había una casita al norte, bueno, una cabaña construida a base de piedras y madera para ser más exactos. También pudieron apreciar el gran jardín de calabazas que se encontraba al frente de la casa.

-Es increíble- comentó una asombrada Momoi, se notaba que alguien las cultivaba con mucha dedicación y esmero.

-Ya vamos- habló el de piel morena rodando los ojos y jalándola para ir con los demás que ya los esperaban en la puerta de la cabaña.

Ya cuando estuvieron los cuatro juntos el primero en hablar fue el mejor amigo de la muralla de Yosen.

-Bien, ¿Ahora qué? - cuestionó mientras el de cabellos azules lo miró con incredulidad.

-¿Es broma?, por supuesto que hay que entrar- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ya había puesto una mano en la perilla para abrir la puerta pero en eso la chica lo golpea haciendo que automáticamente quitara la mano.

-¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas?- reclamó a la manager que lo miraba con reprobación.

-¿Tú que crees que haces?, no puedes entrar como si fuera tu propia casa, primero tienes que tocar la puerta y esperar a que te respondan, si no te tacharan como maleducado- Aomine solo pudo rodar los ojos ante el comentario de su "querida" amiga de la infancia, rayos... a veces podía llegar a ser peor que su propia madre pero aún así tocó la puerta solo para que dejara de fastidiarlo.

Pasaron los segundos y no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un mísero ruido que revelara la presencia de alguna persona dentro. Evidentemente, quien sea la persona que esté viviendo allí, en esos momentos, no se encontraba en casa.

-Ya me cansé, vamos a entrar- decidió el jugador de Touhou.

-Pero... quizás deberíamos de espe...

-¿Esperar?, no se puede Satsuki tenemos prisa, recuerda que todavía nos falta encontrar a los demás.

-Pero...- la chica intentó rebatir las palabras de su amigo pero fue interrumpida por el de lentes.

-Momoi aunque me cueste admitirlo Aomine tiene razón, lo mejor es revisar la cabaña y tratar de encontrar alguna pista que nos diga donde estamos, así tendremos algo para decirles a todos los demás cuando nos reunamos- si lo decía el as de Shutoku es porque debía de ser cierto.

-Bien, entremos- dijo el de cabellos negros haciéndole una señal con la cabeza a Aomine para abrir la puerta.

Al entrar todos cerraron la puerta tras de sí para observar con cuidado, la cabaña estaba compuesta por dos secciones, en la primera sección Himuro y Momoi son los que se encargarían de revisar, y en la segunda Aomine y Midorima.

En la primera se encontraba lo que, de alguna manera, era la cocina, por ser más alto, Tatsuya revisó los estantes sin encontrar algo útil que los ayude a saber en donde estaban parados, solo utensilios de cocina... de un tamaño particularmente grande para una persona normal. Siguieron revisando los gabinetes e incluso registraron la chimenea pero sin buenos resultados.

Por otra parte estaban Aomine y Midorima revisando la pequeña habitación al fondo, decían pequeña pero la cama ocupaba mucho más de la mitad del espacio, en ella cabían unas cuatro personas como Murasakibara y todavía sobraba. Los chicos no entendían para que una persona necesitaba tanto espacio para dormir, ni que fuera un gigante.

Igualmente registraron todo el cuarto hasta debajo de la cama, pero nada. Con un suspiro de resignación se reunieron en la sala.

-¿Encontraron algo?- cuestionó el de piel morena mientras Tatsuya ladeaba la cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Y ustedes?- cuestionó de vuelta el de Yosen aunque viendo la cara de frustración que llevaba Aomine en esos momentos debería de responder a su pregunta.

-Nada- dijo el de cabellos azules después de un largo suspiro. ¿Por qué no podían conseguir algo?, por más pequeño que fuera pero necesitaban saber en dónde demonios estaban parados, ¿Eso era tan difícil?

-Me pregunto qué es esto- dijo una pensativa Momoi más para ella misma que para los demás, los chicos fijaron su atención en ella quien está a punto de destapar algo que había sido cubierto con una manta.

-¿Satsuki que rayos haces?- la pregunta hizo que automáticamente la chica dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar con el ceño fruncido al chico.

-Tal vez haya una pista debajo de esto- dijo la de ojo rojos para quitar finalmente esa estorbosa manta y descubrir lo que había debajo.

Era una especie de... ¿Planta?, sinceramente ninguno lo sabía con certeza. Nunca había visto algo parecido. Todos la miraban fijamente sin mover un músculo, parecía de cierto modo peligrosa, pero Momoi movida por la curiosidad acercó su mano con la clara intención de tocarla, pero se detuvo al ver como esta se empezaba a mover, como si despertara de un gran letargo.

Estuvieron allí quietos como estatuas casi un minuto hasta que la planta se estiró un poco para oler la mano de la chica, en eso, terminada su inspección, intentó morderla con sus grandes y filosos dientes, intentó, porque de no haber sido por los reflejos de Aomine y de no haberla jalando hacia él probablemente esta se hubiera quedado sin mano.

-D- Dai-chan… - Satsuki estaba asustada, todo el color se le había ido del rostro, pero claro, sus amigos no se encontraban mejor.

-Esto te pasa por necia- le recriminó el as de Touhou.

-¡Y como iba a saber que intentaría morderme! - exclamó la chica olvidándose momentáneamente de susto de antes.

-Creo que este no es el mejor momento para discutir, ¡Miren!- al instante voltearon a ver el lugar donde les señalaba Himuro, la planta parecía furiosa de no haber atrapado su presa, mostraba sus dientes de forma amenazante.

-Maldición... ¿Y ahora qué haremos para calmar a esta cosa?- cuestionó el moreno en voz alta.

-Simplemente la dejamos como la encontramos- dijo el de lentes como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Cómo?... Oh… - fue en ese momento donde supieron cual era el plan de Midorima, simplemente era colocarle el manto que tenía cuando llegaron para tranquilizarla. La lógica de el as de Shutoku decía que si estando con eso puesto había estado tranquila esta vez no sería la excepción.

Todos los presentes soltaron un suspiro de alivio, gracias a eso la planta se había tranquilizado, ya no estaban en peligro de ser devorados... o al menos... eso eran lo que sus ilusas mentes creían porque la realidad era otra muy distinta.

De un momento a otro la planta, que había estado en calma solo por unos segundos, empezó a moverse desesperadamente tratando de quitarse aquel manto. No sabrían decir porque no aprovecharon ese momento para correr por sus vidas, tal vez era por la impresión que sus cuerpos no reaccionaron hasta que vieron como aquella cosa no solo se quitaba la manta sino también se la comía.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - ninguno puso alguna objeción con lo ordenado por el de en cabellos azules y enseguida se dispusieron a salir disparados a por la puerta, pero en ese momento la manager no vio por donde iba y se tropezó con un objeto cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Eso no debió de ser ningún problema, dado que Momoi podía levantarse fácilmente y seguir andando, pero ninguno contaba con el hecho de que se torcería el tobillo impidiéndole caminar. Ese hecho tampoco debió de ser un gran problema ya que la planta estaba en una maceta, imposible que llegara a ellos ¿Cierto?, pero las cosas no siempre salen como nos las imaginamos, en ese instante la planta rompió la maceta por debajo donde están sus raíces y sin más se lanzó sobre ellos.

-¡Yo la distraeré ustedes llévense a Satsuki! - los dos chicos asintieron mientras el de cabellos azules agarró pala con la que se había tropezado Momoi para bloquear el ataque.

-Pero Dai-chan...

-¡Rápido!- los chicos sin hacerle caso a Momoi actuaron rápidamente, Himuro se hizo cargo de llevar en brazos a la chica mientras que Midorima se adelantó para abrirles la puerta sin más problemas, todo mientras el as de Touhou tenía una feroz batalla a muerte con la planta.

-¡Aomine!- el moreno volteó, ya todos habían salido, bien, solo faltaba él.

La batalla estaba muy reñida, la planta no cedía para nada y como tenía que salir hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante, lanzarle la pala para ver con horror como aquella cosa se la devoraba entera, sin perder más tiempo dio la carrera de su vida hasta la puerta donde sus amigos lo esperaban.

En cuanto salió de la cabaña los chicos cerraron la puerta para evitar que la planta saliera, tuvieron que esperar un minuto para que esta dejara de tratar de derribar la puerta, a la final se cansó y los dejó en paz haciendo que suspiraran de alivio.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca- comentó el de cabellos negros haciendo que todos asintieran.

-Lo que hay que pensar es qué hacer ahora- dijo el as de Shutoku, tenía razón ¿Pero qué podían hacer?

-¿Y si esperamos al dueño de la cabaña?- sugirió la chica de cabellos rosados haciendo que enseguida el moreno la mire como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-¿Estas loca?, yo no vuelvo a entrar a esa casa por nada del mundo, y mucho menos conocer a la persona tan demente que tiene esa cosa en su casa.- habló el moreno tal vez un poco exagerado pero sin duda nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

-¿Tienes otra idea?- preguntó el de lentes, todos dirigieron sus miradas a Aomine a la espera de ver que el milagro de una idea se le viniera a la cabeza.

-De hecho, sí- admitió sin rastros de modestia alguna en su voz-¿Por qué no vamos a ese castillo?- sus ojos se dirigieron al lugar señalado mostrando así el imponente castillo que se alzaba con majestuosidad.

-No perdemos nada con ir- opinó el número doce de Yosen mirando cuidadosamente las reacciones de los demás, nadie admitía que era una buena idea, puesto que todavía no creían el hecho que Aomine pudiera tener una, hasta Himuro que no lo conocía mucho pensaba igual.

Con un suspiro todos asintieron y se dispusieron a ir al castillo, antes les habían parecido que este quedaba muy lejos pero desde donde estaban se podía notar que no era así, estaba más cerca de lo que creían. Daiki se hizo cargo de su amiga cargándola en su espalda para mayor comodidad de los dos y así poder seguir con su camino. Claro que eso no evitó las quejas y peleas por ello.

-Solo dije la verdad-

-¡Insinuaste que estoy gorda!- exclamó la chica frunciendo el ceño en indignación.

-No dije que estabas gorda simplemente dije que estas pesada, pero nada más- respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, como le encantaba hacer molestar a la chica.

-Es lo mismo, ¿Por qué no me dejas caminar si peso tanto?- cuestionó la manager de Touhou alzando una ceja.

-Porque no puedes andar- respondió el chico con una clara ironía en su voz.

-Claro que puedo andar por mi misma, Mido-chan dijo que solo se trataba de una...-

-De una ligera torcedura, pero si dejamos que camines llegaremos al anochecer- con eso Aomine dio por finalizada la conversación. Pasaron los minutos y nadie dijo nada, Himuro y Midorima iban adelante mientras Aomine y Momoi iban un poco más atrás, pero la chica no estaba dispuesta a terminar la conversación.

-¿Por qué no dejaste que Himuro-kun me cargara cuando se ofreció?- cuestión ladeando la cabeza, no tenía mucha esperanza en que el moreno respondiera porque estaba jugando con su paciencia y sabía muy bien lo frágil que esta podía ser.

-¿Vas a seguir preguntando tonterías?, él único que puede hacerse cargo de ti soy yo- la chica hizo una mueca de disconformidad pero no se quejó más, de hecho al poco tiempo una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios y se quedó en silencio en el tiempo restante.

Himuro y Midorima iban un poco más adelante pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para escuchar perfectamente la discusión que tuvieron los miembros de Touhou. Lo que le hizo pensar a Himuro que a pesar de las constantes peleas se llevaban muy bien para que el moreno se preocupara en todo momento por la chica, muy a su manera lo hacía, y no dudó en comentárselo de forma discreta al de lentes.

-Se llevan muy bien.

El de cabellos verdes lo observó un momento con curiosidad para luego responder.

-Es normal, se conocen desde el jardín de niños.

-¿Enserio?, yo pensé que todos se habían conocido en Teiko- el del lunar no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

-Pues no, ellos se conocían de antes- comentó el de lentes- Sin embargo... hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Aomine preocuparse así por alguien más que él mismo.

-¿Y eso por qué?- la curiosidad del número doce de Yosen iba en aumento con lo dicho por Midorima.

-Cuando estábamos en Teiko todos cambiamos, pero el que más cambió sin duda fue Aomine; en ese tiempo no se preocupaba por nadie, ni siquiera por Momoi-la confesión del as de Shutoku sin duda sorprendió a Tatsuya, quien solo sabía un poco de la historia que le contó el de cabellos morados pero no sabía los detalles.

-Es sorprendente ver como después de la derrota contra Seirin él haya vuelto poco a poco a ser como antes- el de lentes no podía explicar el porque le contaba esas cosas al moreno, simplemente era fácil hablar con él.

 _"Taiga hace milagros"_ -pensó Tatsuya con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro. No le sorprendía... su hermano había cambiado la mentalidad de todos los jugadores de la generación de los milagros con su juego en equipo, incluyéndolo.

-Ya veo- el jugador de Yosen no comentó nada más y siguieron con su camino para llegar al castillo.

Solo necesitaron de unos cinco minutos para pasar los últimos árboles que les obstaculizaban el camino; decir que no era imponente y majestuoso era una total mentira, se notaba que era muy antiguo, lo sorprendente era lo bien que se conservaba a pesar de los años e incluso siglos que debía tener.

Pero no solo pudieron apreciar el castillo y sus alrededores sino también a unas personas que reconocieron al instante como los jugadores de Seirin.

-¡Taiga!- gritó el moreno feliz de ver a su hermano sano y salvo.

-¡Tatsuya!-le gritó de vuelta corriendo hacia donde ellos se habían detenido. Al estar enfrente del jugador de Yosen no dudo en darle un fuerte abrazo que este correspondió al instante, ya cuando se separaron el pelirrojo le dio una rápida mirada alrededor de ellos sorprendiéndose de encontrarse a los demás allí no los había notado.

-Midorima, Momoi, Aomine- murmuró Taiga sorprendido pero aliviado de que estuvieran bien.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Teppei nada más al llegar junto a ellos en tono amable.

-Si estamos bien, solo que Momoi se torció el tobillo pero no es nada grave- el número doce de Yosen fue el que tomó la palabra hablando por todos.

-De hecho puedo caminar, solo que Dai-chan es un exagerado- comentó la chica pero lejos de verse molesta o disgustada tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, hasta parecía orgullosa del comportamiento tan caballeroso de Aomine, este por su parte no dijo nada, un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas e intentó mirar a otro lado para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

-Oh, ¿En ese caso porque no te sientas?- sugirió el castaño señalándole una roca, la ayudaron a sentarse tratando de que estuviera lo más cómoda posible.

-¿Y cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó el poseedor del ojo de águila con curiosidad viendo como los chicos se miraban entre ellos con rostros de pavor y dudando si contarlo o no.

-Es una larga historia- esa fue la simple explicación que dio el jugador de Touhou, los chicos de Seirin se miraron dubitativos entre ellos pero no preguntaron nada más, suponían que algo les habría pasado como para no querer hablar del tema.

-¿Ustedes tienen idea de donde estamos?, nosotros tratamos de averiguarlo pero no hemos encontrado nada- dijo la manager con algo de esperanza en la voz.

-No, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que todo lo que ha pasado sea real- respondió Kagami en tono frustrado. Todos se encontraban igual o peor que él, no se podían explicar cómo un simple cofre sea el causante de haberlos transportado hacia ese extraño bosque... simplemente era imposible.

-¿Qué le pasó a su capitán?- preguntó Midorima sacando a todos de sus deprimentes y frustrantes pensamientos- ... No es que me importe o algo así- agregó al sentir todas esas miradas posarse sobre él.

-Está así porque estuvimos buscando a Riko pero no la conseguimos por ningún lado. - respondió el jugador número siete de Seirin.

-De tanto buscar, conseguimos este lugar y nos dolían tanto los pies que decidimos descansar.- terminó de explicar Izuki, y con qué mejor que una rima.

-Al pensarlo mejor decidimos que era preferible quedarnos aquí donde tenemos el castillo como punto de referencia en lugar de buscar a la entrenadora en cualquier parte y perdernos- esta vez le tocó explicar al as de Seirin.

-La verdad es que el castillo resalta mucho sin importar donde te encuentres- comentó la chica dándole la razón al pelirrojo.

-Si nosotros llegamos aquí para entrar al castillo definitivamente los demás harán lo mismo, solo hay que tener paciencia.- dijo el jugador de Yosen animando a todos con esa idea, a todos menos a Aomine... ¿Acaso estaba insinuado que tenían que...?

-Si, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar- sin querer Izuki había confirmado el horrible presentimiento del de ojos azul eléctrico.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta las manos de Aomine se movieron con impaciencia, ¿Es enserio, esperar?, ¿No podían entrar de una vez por todas al castillo?, evidentemente nadie pensaba como él, si más pronto averiguaban dónde estaban más pronto se irían, ¡Era cuestión de lógica!.

Definitivamente la paciencia no era uno de sus atributos, todos sabían que él era una de las personas menos pacientes del mundo y aún así lo obligaban a esperar. Con un suspiro de frustración y en parte, resignación, se sentó en el suelo a... esperar... solo deseaba que los demás no tardaran tanto. Dios... como odiaba tener que esperar.

* * *

Un vórtice se abrió en el cielo, de él, salió una figura cayendo en picada, más concretamente, en dirección al lago negro. Al abrir sus ojos, estos se llenaron de terror viendo a la velocidad que iba cayendo, abrió la boca con la esperanza de ahogar un grito de terror, más nada salió de ella, pues en ese mismo instante se hundió en las frías aguas negras de aquel gran lago.

Al caer en el agua se hizo un chequeo rápido, está bien, al menos. Intentó nadar a la superficie en busca de aire; fue cuando sintió como algo fino y viscoso se enrollaba poco a poco alrededor de su pierna. El pánico la llenó por dentro e intentó desesperadamente subir de una vez a la superficie.

Más, sus intentos fueron inútiles porque aquella cosa la tenía tomada del torso, jalándola más al fondo del agua, casi con la intención de ahogarla. Fue cuando lo vio... aquella cosa... un molusco gigante de color blanco y con al menos diez tentáculos. En conclusión, era un calamar gigante el que la tenía atrapada sin posibilidad de escapar.

De golpe salieron a la superficie donde sus pulmones se llenaron rápidamente del preciado oxígeno que tanto necesitaba para vivir.

Al estar fuera del agua un ataque de tos la invadió, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse para respirar con normalidad, tenía que hacerlo, no sabía cuando el calamar la hundiría otra vez ya que para él, esto era un simple juego.

Como había esperado, la tranquilidad le duró poco, y en vez de hundirla, la zarandeo haciendo que se mareara y quisiera devolver lo que había comido esa mañana. Aún así no se rindió, e intentó soltarse de aquellos tentáculos que la mantenían aprisionada... sin éxito alguno.

Ya estaba desesperada y harta de esta situación, así que abrió la boca con el fin de pedir auxilio, después de todo era lo único que podía hacer.

-¡Ayuda!, ¡Alguien ayúdame! - la chica gritó con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que alguien, quien sea, la escuchara y viniera a rescatarla.

A unos pocos metros del lago, se encontraba un chico de baja estatura para su edad, cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos del mismo color, conocido por ser el temible capitán de Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou.

Este, al escuchar aquel llamado de auxilio no dudó en acudir rápidamente al lugar.

Al llegar, lo primero que sus ojos visualizaron fue a un calamar gigante, eso le hizo alzar una ceja en incredulidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a reflexionar sobre ello, porque los gritos continuaron. Cuando había escuchado los gritos ya se había hecho una idea de quién se trataba y ahora comprobaba que sus sospechas eran ciertas, la persona que había pedido auxilio era la entrenadora de Seirin, Aida Riko.

Por su parte, la castaña, no dejaba de patalear y gritarcomo una niña pequeña para que aquella cosa la soltase, pero claro, todo su esfuerzo era en vano. Pronto, gruesas lágrimas de frustración e impotencia empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-¡Hey tú! - exclamó una voz masculina a la orilla del lago llamando la atención del calamar, este se dirigió a dicho sitio con la castaña. Riko no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarse con Akashi Seijuurou de brazos cruzados y manteniendo un duelo de miradas con el animal.

" _¿Qué pensará hacer?"-_ era lo que pasaba por la mente de la entrenadora de Seirin en esos momentos.

-Bájala... ahora- ordenó el pelirrojo con calma pero manteniendo su tono autoritario que no aceptaba réplicas, el calamar levantó a la castaña por sobre su cabeza, todo eso sin despegar sus ojos del capitán de Rakuzan, como sí lo estuviera desafiando.

-O si no...- no llegó a terminar de hablar cuando del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un par de tijeras, las abrió y cerró casualmente con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Este, repentinamente comenzó a temblar como gelatina, solo bastó una señal de cabeza por parte de Seijuurou para que el calamar depositara cuidadosamente a la castaña en el suelo y regresara al fondo del lago.

Riko no podía creer lo que había pasado frente a sus ojos, el calamar que había desafiado a Akashi ahora huía despavorido cuando este sacó sus tijeras... tenía muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza, pero la más importante de ellas sin duda era... ¿Por qué Akashi traía unas tijeras en su bolsillo?, de solo imaginarse la respuesta un fuerte temblor recorrió su espina dorsal.

El pelirrojo no se había inmutado por la mirada curiosa y un tanto asustada de la castaña, guardó las tijeras de nuevo en su bolsillo, a veces las tenía que usar para reafirmar su autoridad absoluta.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionó el pelirrojo tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y dejando de lado aquel tono amenazante para dirigirse con amabilidad a la chica.

-Si, estoy b... ¡Achú!- la entrenadora de Seirin se vio interrumpida por un repentino estornudo y seguido de ese, otros dos más, claramente, caer en las frías aguas del lago negro a media mañana, y más encima, usando ropa poco abrigada, le había hecho mal.

Riko se trató de proporcionar calor con sus brazos, cosa que era casi imposible dado que todavía seguía empapada. En eso, siente como algo cae suavemente sobre sus hombros, cubriéndola.

Sorprendida dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo quien le había pasado su suéter y le tendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse como hace unos pocos segundos había hecho.

-Gracias- dijo Aida con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas y tratando de no mirar a Seijuurou a los ojos por la vergüenza. Este solo asintió poniéndose serio.

-Deberíamos de irnos antes de que ocurra alguna otra cosa- la sugerencia del pelirrojo sonó más a una orden e hizo que la entrenadora de Seirin lo mirara confundida.

-Pero ¿A dónde piensas ir Akashi-kun?

El capitán de Rakuzan señaló el castillo que sobresalía por sobre los árboles, y que para su suerte quedaba a unos pocos metros de distancia.-Lo mejor será dirigirse hasta allá, además estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos con los demás.

El pelirrojo ya comenzaba a caminar en la dirección mencionada, Riko tenía curiosidad y quería preguntarle porque estaba tan seguro de ello, pero se contuvo y en cambio lo siguió.

En otro lugar, más concretamente en la entrada del misterioso castillo, se podía escuchar una fuerte discusión entre las personas que se encontraban allí.

-Dai-chan ya te dije que no podemos- dijo una chica de cabellos rosados frunciendo el ceño, tratando de hacer cambiar de opinión al moreno quien no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Claro que sí y eso es justo lo que voy hacer- replicó el as de Touhou sin escuchar cualquier alegato que pudiera dar la chica.

-Aomine no seas impaciente, hay que esperar a los demás- dijo el jugador de Yosen tratando de hacer entrar en razón al nombrado.

-Déjalo Tatsuya, un Aho siempre será un Aho- el comentario del pelirrojo hizo que automáticamente el de cabellos azules se dirigiera hacia donde estaba él con el claro propósito de comenzar una pelea.

-¿Qué dijiste Bakagami?-lo retó a decirlo de nuevo, poniéndose de frente para quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo.

-Lo que has oído Ahomine- al as de Seirin no le intimidó el rostro enojado de más alto, es más, le daba hasta risa y por eso no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya cállense nanodayos- habló el as de Shutoku ya fastidiado de tener que pasar más tiempo escuchando la pelea de esos dos.

-Deberían de calmarse- dijo con una amplia sonrisa el número siete de Seirin intentando, como siempre, calmar los ánimos.

El chico de cabellos negros estaba a punto de decir alguno de sus chistes ingeniosos con rimas cuando dos personas salieron de entre los árboles en dirección a ellos, usó sus ojos de águila para poder reconocerlos porque todavía estaban algo lejos.

-¡Hyuuga!- gritó al reconocerlos, el mencionado solo lo volteó a verlo interrogante, cuando dirigió su mirada al lugar indicado por su amigo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para poder reconocer a los individuos, sus lentes rotos no ayudaban mucho, pero aún así, pudo reconocer una cabellera castaña, eso alejó cualquier pensamiento racional de su cabeza y corrió hasta esa persona, para luego estrecharla en sus brazos.

-¿Hyuuga-kun?- cuestionó la castaña un tanto sorprendida por el repentino abrazo del capitán de Seirin.

-Que bueno que estés bien, estaba preocupado- dijo el de lentes sin ser verdaderamente consciente de las palabras que salían de su boca, y más de las reacciones que provocaba en la castaña, esta fue invadida por un fuerte sonrojo y lo único que atino hacer fue corresponder torpemente al abrazo.

Por alguna razón desconocida su corazón latió velozmente al saber que el chico se preocupaba por ella. No tenía idea de porque se sentía así, después de todo eran amigos, era normal que se preocupara ¿No?, pero no podía evitar que una gran felicidad la invadiera por dentro.

Los demás habían presenciado toda la escena y al notar un ambiente un tanto romántico decidieron apartarse de la pareja e ir a saludar al ex-capitán de Teiko.

-¡Aka-chan!- exclamó la manager alegremente y siendo ayudada por el as de Shutoku como apoyo- Por favor haz entrar en razón a Dai-chan- pidió la chica en tono suplicante extrañando al pelirrojo, este se giró al de lentes en busca de una explicación.

-Aomine quiere entrar al castillo y todos nosotros llevamos casi media hora diciéndole que no podemos- explicó Midorima ajustándose los lentes como siempre suele hacer. Aomine ya se encontraba refunfuñando palabras inentendibles pensando que su plan estaba arruinado.

-Por supuesto que entraremos- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos, ya el moreno tenía una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, si Akashi decía que tenían que entrar eso iban hacer, no había persona en la tierra que contradijera sus órdenes. - Pero no ahora sino cuando todos estén aquí- terminó de hablar y los presentes no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con su decisión, menos el moreno que no le quedó de otra más que sentarse en el suelo y seguir refunfuñando para él mismo.

-¡Oh esperen!-llamó la atención la entrenadora de Seirin-¿Dónde está Kuroko-kun?

-¿Tetsu?

-¿¡Cómo pude olvidarme de Tetsu-kun!?

-Olvidamos a Kuroko- el comentario de Kagami hizo que la mayoría entrara en pánico tratando de llamarlo y mirar por si no estaba en los alrededores.

-Chicos eso no es todo, también olvidamos a Furihata- con el comentario de Izuki otra persona se agrega a la lista de preocupaciones del Seirin.

-Cálmense, ellos estarán bien y estoy seguro que pronto llegarán aquí, pero ante todo no hay que perder la calma, no nos ayudaría a pensar con la cabeza fría- el consejo de Akashi ayudó al Seirin y Momoi a tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Es verdad, solo hay que esperarlos- completó pívot de Seirin con su gran sonrisa contagiando a los demás. Aomine volvió a su desesperación inicial al oír la palabra **"esperar"** de los labios de Kiyoshi. No quería hacerlo más, pero si se atrevía a contradecir a Akashi probablemente no viviría para contarlo, y él todavía apreciaba su vida. Ni modo, a esperar.

* * *

-¿¡Hey, dónde estamos!?, ¿¡Cómo habremos llegado a este sitio!?, ¿¡Y qué habrá al final de estos árboles!?- esas eran una de las tantas preguntas que hacía el alero de Rakuzan, desde que despertó no había parado de hablar en ningún momento y eso desde hace una media hora aproximadamente.

-Ne ne… ¡Mayuzumi-san, Chihuahua-chan! ¿Ustedes que creen que pasó?, ¿Cómo terminamos de la cancha de baloncesto a este bosque?

Mayuzumi sentía su cabeza palpitar dolorosamente, una sutil mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro. De todas las personas con las que tuvo que quedar varado en quién sabe dónde ¿¡Tuvo que ser con ese par!?

Por un lado estaba Hayama, que no paraba de hablar y preguntar cada estupidez que se le pasaba por la cabeza, ¿¡Cómo rayos iba a saber dónde estaban!?, Él se encontraba tan perdido y confundido como el rubio.

Por otra parte estaba el pequeño Chihuahua, léase Furihata Kouki, quién no dejaba de temblar y asentir nervioso a todo lo que decía el mayor pero no hacia absolutamente nada para que se callara de una vez por todas.

-¡Oh!, ¡Me pregunto si siquiera seguiremos en Tokyo!- comentó el número siete de Rakuzan sin darse por enterado de la molestia del mayor.

Chihiro respiró profundamente para rogarle internamente a los dioses de no matar al rubio allí mismo, no por él, sino porque estaba completamente seguro que un homicidio no se vería bien en su currículo para la universidad.

-¡Hayama cállate!, me estás provocando dolor de cabeza- habló el mayor haciendo que los dos chicos lo miraran sorprendidos ya que no era normal que él alzara la voz- Y tú... deja de temblar.

Furihata dio un salto cuando el de Rakuzan se dirigió a él, a simple vista Mayuzumi se podía considerar una persona bastante tranquila, pero en ese momento tenía una mirada intimidante, lo mejor para el castaño sería el tranquilizarse pero solo conseguía ponerse más nervioso, y por ende, temblar más.

-No te preocupes Chihuahua-chan- le habló el de ojos verdes en tono confidencial- Si no te metes con sus novelas entonces no hay porque tenerle miedo- aseguró el mayor con una gran sonrisa acompañado de un guiño cómplice, definitivamente Hayama era una persona bastante relajada, pensó el castaño.

-Bien, ya sé lo que haremos- habló Chihiro de repente haciendo que ambos chicos le prestaran atención- Hay que dirigirnos al castillo.

El delantero de Rakuzan señaló un castillo que en gran parte se encontraba resguardado por un numeroso grupo de árboles, además de dar la sensación de encontrarse más lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

-L-lo mas seguro es que allí nos encontremos con los demás- opinó Furihata con un poco de timidez mientras el mayor asentía dándole la razón.

-¿Y por qué nos habríamos de encontrar con los demás?- cuestionó el alero de Rakuzan confundido.

-B-bueno... es porque el castillo sobresale bastante entre todo este bosque, así que podemos suponer que todos intentarán ir allí para no perderse- explicó el castaño, pero por la expresión de Kotarou eso no lo dejó muy convencido.

-Mmm... no se... ¡Llamaré a Akashi para ver que piensa que deberíamos hacer!- ante esto Mayuzumi rodó los ojos.

-¿Y cómo lo piensas llamar, genio?

-Pues obviamente con mi telef...- Kotarou frunció el ceño- ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

-Hayama-san, ¿No recuerda que Aida-san y Momoi-san se quedaron con los teléfonos de todos para que pudiéramos jugar más cómodos y sin interrupciones?- preguntó Furihata aunque era muy obvia la respuesta.

-...¡Oh!, lo había olvidado.- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza despreocupado.

-Vamos- dijo un Chihiro irritado.

Mientras caminaban se oía la voz de Hayama hablando, o mejor dicho gritando, animadamente de quien sabe que cosa con Furihata, en cambio Mayuzumi lamentaba una y otra vez la suerte que le había tocado. El grupo paró repentinamente su andar; había un enorme lago que les impedía seguir avanzando.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos Mayuzumi-san?- cuestionó el rubio al mayor que ahora había tomado el mando.

-Si no hay nada con lo que podamos cruzarlo tendremos que dar la vuelta para llegar al castillo.- los otros dos chicos pusieron muecas de inconformidad ante la idea.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿Pero por qué mejor no lo cruzamos nadando?- preguntó el alero de Rakuzan orgulloso de haber resuelto el problema y evitarles una larga caminata.

-Pero Hayama-san, el lago es enorme y no sabemos que tan profundo sea, eso sin contar si tiene animales que podrían ser peligrosos- habló el castaño antes que Mayuzumi pudiera decir alguno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Mmm... ¿Es eso o... es que no sabes nadar Chihuahua-chan?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida sonrojando al pobre Kouki.

-C-claro q-que n-no- el tartamudeo y el gran sonrojo de Kouki hacía difícil creer que el mayor estuviera equivocado.

-Deberíamos de comenzar a caminar de una vez para que no se nos haga de noche- sugirió el de cabellos grises ya comenzando a dar media vuelta.

-Espere Mayuzumi-san... creo que esos de allá son botes- el más alto dirigió su mirada a la orilla y se dio cuenta que efectivamente se trataban de unos veinte botes de madera, se acercaron para verlos mejor.

-Parecen que están en buen estado y creo que podrían soportar el peso de los tres, ¿Pero dónde están los remos?- era raro, pero ninguno de los botes tenían remos y sin ellos no podían avanzar.

-Tenemos que encontrar algo con lo que podamos remar sino nos llevará la corriente- enseguida Mayuzumi y Furihata se pusieron en ello buscando alguna rama o algo que les sirviera de remo.

-¡Mayuzumi-san, Chihuahua-chan!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Haya...- cuando ambos chicos voltearon a ver al rubio este no se encontraba detrás como ellos no habían esperado, sino que los llamaba desde uno de los botes, que por extraño que parezca, navegaba solo en línea recta. Todo eso sin que Kotarou hiciera algo por guiarlo.

Sin perder tiempo los chicos corrieron hasta la orilla, pero no pudieron llegar hasta donde estaba el jugador de Rakuzan porque este se perdía en la lejanía.

-¡Solo súbanse a uno de los botes y este se moverá solo!- entre gritos les dio indicaciones el rubio.

 _"Por una vez los gritos de Hayama sirven de algo"-_ pensó Mayuzumi con ironía mientras se subía al bote.

Como les había asegurado el más bajo, en cuanto estuvieron los dos en el bote este se comenzó a mover. No cabían en su sorpresa, los extraños botes se movieron solos hasta la orilla donde convenientemente estaba el castillo.

Si no supieran que es imposible hubieran pensado que se trataba de magia.

-Eso fue divertido... ¿No Chihuahua-chan?- el más alto le pasó un brazo en el hombro al castaño que solo pudo asentir a su pregunta. Todavía no terminaba de entender porque al mayor le gustaba decirle **"Chihuahua".**

-Sigamos- ordenó Chihiro.

Aunque ya habían cruzado el lago con éxito todavía les faltaba un tramo para poder llegar a su destino. Cabe destacar que el dolor el mayor no disminuyó ni un poco.

En menos de diez minutos atravesaron el último grupo de árboles que les obstruía el paso al castillo, al hacerlo se pudieron percatar de varias cabelleras de diferentes colores, algunas más llamativas que otras.

-¡Akashi!- el grito de Kotarou advirtió al aludido más no fue suficiente de salvarlo del abrazo de oso del mayor que casi lo dejó sin aire.

-¡Furihata/Furi!- gritaron en conjunto todo Seirin al ver aparecer a su número doce.

Los abrazos asfixiantes no se hicieron esperar y más las constantes preguntas de Aida al pobre castaño.

Mientras todos estaban pendientes de la llegada de del rubio y del castaño nadie notó a Chihiro, pero era normal, después de todo no podía hacer nada con su falta de presencia y él ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Se alejó un poco del castillo para sentarse a la sombra de un árbol y poder descansar un poco del insufrible dolor de cabeza que estaba padeciendo desde hace un rato. Ya se encontraba más tranquilo y daba gracias al cielo de que el número siete de Rakuzan ya no lo molestaría más.

Por fin... paz y tranquilidad.

-Chihiro, ¿Estas bien?- definitivamente se había adelantado.

Pensó que nadie se daría cuenta de su llegada pero se equivocó, bueno, después de todo era Akashi.

-Dejando de lado el horrible dolor de cabeza por tener que soportar a Hayama más de una hora, si, estoy bien- habló Mayuzumi con ironía mal disimulada, pero el pelirrojo ya conocía bien su forma de ser y de cierta manera le divertía.

-Es verdad que es una persona muy entusiasta- el de cabellos grises solo alzó una ceja, entusiasta no es el término que usaría para describir al rubio.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que hacen esperando aquí y no dentro del castillo?

-Todavía tenemos que esperar a unos que todavía no llegan, para poder entrar todos al castillo a buscar respuestas- explicó brevemente el más bajo.

-¿Cuántos faltan?- cuestionó el mayor alzando una ceja.

-Seis. Tetsuya, Atsushi, Ryouta y su capitán, y dos de Shutoku.

-Entiendo. Entonces me quedaré aquí hasta que lleguen- comentó mientras se recostaba en una posición más cómoda.

-Esta bien. Yo te avisaré, descansa- le dijo el pelirrojo para después irse con el resto.

Chihiro cerró los ojos por un momento, sería maravilloso poder quedarse dormido pero con el molesto dolor de cabeza lo dudaba. Aunque no se durmiera tomaría el consejo de su capitán y descansaría un rato.

* * *

En otro sector donde si, habían más árboles, arbustos, flores y el gran castillo que adornaba el panorama. Se hallaban dos chicos, en realidad tres, solo que el último se encontraba dormido.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó uno de ellos.

-Voy a despertar a Kise-kun, tenemos que movernos.-respondió el otro.

-Oh, esta bien.

Terminado ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, el chico de cabellos celestes se dispuso a despertar a su amigo. ¿Cómo?, pues picándole la mejilla con el dedo repetidas veces hasta que este frunciera el ceño.

-... Cinco minutos más- murmuró el adormilado rubio, más al notar que todavía seguían picándole de la mejilla, cada vez con más insistencia, decidió abrir los ojos.

-¿...Kurokocchi...?- cuestionó una vez despierto para después observar todo su entorno con confusión.

-¿Qué pasó?-fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

-Al parecer la caja de pandora nos quiso traer a este bosque- respondió el moreno jugador de Shutoku.

-¿Eh?, no entiendo.-el as de Kaijo ladeo la cabeza como un cachorro en señal de la más sincera confusión.

-Nosotros tampoco sabemos muy bien que pasó, lo único que nos queda claro es que el cofre que **Tú** abriste fue el que nos trajo aquí- explicó el fantasma enfatizando a propósito el **"Tú"**.

-Tengo la impresión de que Kurokocchi me culpa de esto.

-Será tú imaginación Kise-kun- habló Kuroko con un claro tono de sarcasmo en la voz.

-Ah... menos mal- tono que al parecer se creyó el rubio.

-Era sarcasmo- Takao y Kuroko se querían dar un "facepalm" al ver la... ingenuidad del más alto- Si te culpo de esto Kise-kun.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¿¡Por qué!?

-Porque muchos de nosotros te dijimos que era mala idea abrir ese cofre y aún así lo hiciste- explicó la sombra mirando con reproche al modelo.

Ya cuando Ryouta iba a volver a replicar, Takao decidió intervenir en este punto.

-Pero Kuroko, si no hubiera sido Kise quien lo hubiera abierto te aseguro que yo lo habría hecho, y sino, algún otro porque te recuerdo que todos somos unos malditos curiosos, y no niegues que tú también.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Te equivocas Takao-kun, yo no soy tan curioso- ningún argumento del moreno era suficiente para callar a la sombra.

-Bueno, digamos que ese es tú caso. El punto es que no le puedes echar la culpa a Kise.- dijo Takao ya exasperado.

-Pero es divertido- esa fue la simple respuesta del fantasma con su típica cara de póker.

-Kurokocchi es cruel- dijo Kise con voz lastimera y lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Bueno no teníamos que movernos?- preguntó el poseedor del ojo de halcón recordado de repente su conversación con el más bajo hace tan solo unos pocos minutos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cuestionó el rubio mirando alternativamente a Kuroko y Takao.

-Takao-kun y yo habíamos pensado ir hasta allá- el más bajo señaló el castillo que se veía bastante cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, agradecían el hecho de no tener que caminar mucho.

-Oh vale, entonces andando- habló el modelo parándose del suelo en un salto con los ánimos renovados.

Caminaron solo unos cuantos pasos cuando se encontraron con un árbol salido de una de esas películas de brujas y hechiceros, allí los chicos quisieron detenerse a examinarlo.

-¿No les parece curioso este árbol?- preguntó Ryouta sin despegar su mirada de el.

-Bastante... ¿Ya viste el gran nudo que tiene en el centro?-preguntó de vuelta el jugador de Shutoku.

-Oh, es verdad. Parece como si fuera uno de esos árboles salidos de la película de Narnia.- dijo el modelo recordando cuando vio esa película con sus hermanas.

-¿¡Te refieres a Las crónicas de Narnia y el príncipe Caspian, cuando el árbol se abre en dos para transportar a los Pervensie de vuelta a su dimensión!?-cuestionó el de ojos grises con emoción desbordando en cada uno de sus poros.

-Si ese...- en cambio Kise no tenía el mismo entusiasmo que el moreno.

-¿Qué pasa Kise-kun?- preguntó la sombra a su amigo al verlo con expresión seria.

-¿...Y si estamos en Narnia?

-...-Tetsuya no tenía comentarios al respecto.

-¡Sería genial!- comentó aún más entusiasmado Takao.

-Yo quiero volver- confesó el más alto con miedo.

-¿Pero por qué si Narnia es genial?- el jugador de Shutoku no podía entender como no le gustara la idea de estar en su película favorita.

-No quiero tener que ver criaturas míticas y mucho menos tener que luchar contra ellas- lloriqueo el as de Kaijo.

-¿Bromeas?, eso es lo que lo haría tan genial.

-¡No quiero!- volvió a replicar el modelo como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

-¿Ya vieron que tiene un pasadizo?- cuestionó el pequeño fantasma a los chicos que se miraron confundidos, y notaron que Kuroko estaba en lo cierto y hay un pasadizo un tanto oculto que a primera vista no se notaba.

-¿Será el pasadizo que nos regresará a casa?- cuestionó el de ojos dorados esperanzado.

-Podría ser, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo y es entrando a él.- respondió Kazunari.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- comentó el pequeño fantasma. Esta situación se le hacia familiar.

-No seas aguafiestas Kuroko, ni que nos fuera a atacar si nos acercamos.-habló el moreno totalmente despreocupado.

-No te preocupes tanto Kurokocchi- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la sombra.

Sin escuchar las advertencias del más bajo los dos chicos curiosos se acercaron al árbol para ver mejor el pasadizo. Pero cuando el as de Kaijo se disponía a meterse, el extraño árbol se comenzó a mover violentamente sacudiendo cada una de sus ramas.

-¡Cuidado!- el grito del ojo de halcón advirtió al rubio a moverse y así evitar el ataque.

-No quiero tener que decirlo pero... yo se los advertí- dijo Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, eso es por no haberle hecho caso.

-Que íbamos a saber que enserio nos atacaría- habló el moreno esquivando los ataques del árbol.

-Debieron suponerlo, después de todo la curiosidad mató al gato, pero en este caso al halcón y al perro- siguió hablando la sombra.

-Eh... chicos no creo que sea el mejor momento para discutir ¡Miren!- advirtió alarmado Ryouta antes de que dos fuertes ramas casi lograran aplastarlos y dejarlos como estampillas.

-Los empezó a atacar cuando quisieron entrar al pasadizo- dijo un pensativo Tetsuya.

-Entonces lo mejor será alejarnos- dijo Takao a lo que el rubio asintió.

-Si, además que no podríamos regresar aunque pudiéramos porque hay que avisarles a los demás para que todos podamos volver a casa- habló el modelo muy seguro de lo que decía.

-Eso es algo que solo tú te inventaste Kise-kun- le dijo Kuroko con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pero...

¡Agáchate!- exclamó el jugador de Shutoku jalándolo de la playera antes de que una rama los derribara.

Era una suerte tener con ellos al ojo de halcón que lo podía ver todo a su alrededor y así evitar salir lastimados.

-Ya aléjense de ese árbol- ya no le resultaba tan divertido al fantasma ahora se estaba preocupando por sus amigos.

-Chicos... ¿Me ayudan?- cuando el moreno retrocedió uno de sus pies quedó atascado en un hueco y no podía zafarse solo.

-Es un mal momento para meter la pata Takao-kun- comentó Kuroko irónicamente mientras se acercaba rápidamente al moreno y junto con Ryouta lo tomaban por los hombros.

-No es gracioso.- reclamó este con un puchero.

-No te preocupes Takaocchi, te sacaremos de allí- aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- A la cuenta de tres... uno... dos... tr-

-¡Kuroko, Kise cuidado a su izquierda!- el grito de Takao fue suficiente para que Kise esquivara el ataque pero no Kuroko.

-¡Kuroko/Kurokocchi!- el fantasma por no tener buenos reflejos como sus amigos una rama se lo termino llevando. Por el susto Takao terminó en el suelo pero con su pie liberado.

Bien, un problema menos; pero ahora tenían que ir a rescatar a su amigo fantasma.

-Sujétate bien, tengo un súper plan para rescatarte- gritó preocupado el moreno de que se soltase.

-De-dense prisa- murmuró el de cabellos celestes con dificultad y tratando de mantenerse bien sujeto a esa rama.

-¿Y ahora como lo rescatamos?- cuestionó Kazunari al alero en voz baja.

-¿¡No tenías un "super plan" para rescatar a Kurokocchi!?- cuestionó exaltado.

-Eso lo dije para tranquilizarlo pero ahora hay que pensar en uno.

Era el turno de Ryouta para querer darse un "facepalm", bien, tenían que darse prisa y pensar en algo ya que la sombra no aguantaría mucho tiempo sostenido, por lo menos no con los bruscos movimientos que hacía el árbol para soltárselo.

-¡Ya sé!. El árbol se molestará si tratáramos de entras de nuevo al pasadizo y allí es cuando nos atacará para impedirlo ¿No?- el moreno asintió mientras el modelo continuó hablando- Uno de nosotros tiene que distraerlo con eso para que el otro rescate a Kurokocchi.

-¿Y quién será el que lo distraiga?- preguntó ingenuamente el más bajo pero cuando vio a Kise sonreír "inocentemente" supo que él era la distracción.

-Esta bien- aceptó Takao con un suspiro de resignación.

-Ok, vamos- y así es como el de ojos grises se acercó de nuevo al árbol molesto que no paraba de zarandear al pobre de Kuroko.

-¡Oye mírame!, ¡Estoy aquí! - bien ya tenía su atención ¿Cuál se supone que era el paso dos?, ah claro, hacerle saber que iba a entrar al pasadizo.

-¡Voy a entrar al pasadizo donde no quieres que vayamos, ¡Ven a detenerme!- retó el jugador de Shutoku dando por hecho que el árbol lo había entendido.

El árbol ni lento ni perezoso intentó aplastar al moreno cual insecto pero no podía con los reflejos de este y sabía que necesitaba de todas sus ramas para poder aplastarlo como se debía, así que dejó libre a la sombra.

¿Pero lo dejó delicadamente en el suelo como cualquier árbol mágico con modales haría?, ¡Claro que no!, lo tiró por los aires como si fuera un frisbee.

-¡Kurokocchi!- ahora era el turno del rubio de hacer su parte y salvar al más bajo de una fea caída.

Así que usó la velocidad y los reflejos de Aomine con su infalible "Perfect copy" para poder atraparlo.

Lo logró, solo que Kise estaba seguro de que se había dislocado algo en el proceso; el fantasma no cayó en sus brazos como había esperado sino que cayó encima de él.

-Lo siento Kise-kun, ¿Estas bien?

-Eh... si no te preocupes ¿Tú estás bien Kurokocchi?

-Si eso cr...- pero no terminó de hablar porque se tuvo que levantar y prácticamente correr hacia detrás de un arbusto cercano para devolver todo lo que había comido ese día.

En el proceso pudo sentir como alguien le recogía los cabellos que tenia en la frente para que no se le ensuciaran, y después de haber terminado esa misma persona le acarició la espalda.

De ante mano sabía que se trataba del rubio.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- cuestionó el modelo suavemente mientras el fantasma solo asintió todavía un poco aturdido.

-¿¡Oigan vieron eso!?- preguntó el poseedor del ojo de halcón recibiendo una negativa por parte del más alto, así que se dispuso a explicarse- Jugué a saltar la cuerda con el árbol o bueno, saltar la rama en este caso.

En ese momento Kazunari es cuando se dio cuesta del estado de la sombra.

-¿Kuroko estás bien?- un pequeño asentimiento fue suficiente para responder a la pregunta de Takao.

-Esto me hace recordar a cuando estábamos en Teiko y te esforzabas tanto que siempre terminabas por devolver toda la comida- habló el modelo con una sonrisa entre divertida y nostálgica.

-¿En serio te enfermabas tanto?- cuestionó el de ojos grises con curiosidad.

-... Si- murmuró Kuroko la respuesta, le daba un poco de vergüenza que los chicos lo vieran en esa situación.

-Toma Kurokocchi- el as de Kaijo le entregó un pequeño pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Gracias- dijo después de haberse limpiado y entregándoselo de vuelta.

-No hay de qué. Siempre he pensado que lo único que tienes en el estómago son batidos de vainilla- bromeó el rubio para quitarle un poco de incomodidad al más bajo.

-No se me hace gracioso- dijo Tetsuya, más la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa decía que lo logró.

-Tranquilo, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte- habló el moreno con la sinceridad rebosante en sus palabras.

-¿Bien y ahora vamos directo al castillo?- preguntó el rubio.

-No, vamos a quedarnos aquí un poco más, además Kuroko necesita descansar.-opinó el número diez de Shutoku.

-Pero ya me encuentro bien- objetó el aludido.

-Nada de eso. Todavía te vez pálido- replicó el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-Ese es mi color natural- respondió con su típica cara de póker.

-Por lo menos recuéstate en este árbol unos cinco minutos, ¿Si?- pidió el de ojos color miel con cara de cachorro abandonado. Normalmente al fantasma no le costaba nada decir que **"no"** a esa cara, pero esta vez se estaba preocupando por su salud.

Y la verdad es que todavía se sentía algo mareado. Una vez recostado en el tronco de un árbol cualquiera se empezó a sentir mejor con la brisa pegándole en el rostro.

-Entonces... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Takao por enésima vez.

-Desde un principio me encontraba bien. Pero gracias- respondió Kuroko con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Kurokocchi a veces puedes ser tan tierno!- dijo Ryouta para luego darle un asfixiante abrazo.

-Kise-kun no respiro.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el más alto con una sonrisa.

En eso un grito se oyó a lo lejos, alguien había gritado el nombre del rubio a todo pulmón.

-¿Esa voz... no es de Kasamatsu-senpai?- cuestionó el de ojos color miel, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-Si fue él- afirmó Takao usando su vista de halcón- Y allí viene. Además vienen con él Miyaji-senpai y el gigante de Yosen.

-A veces me gustaría tener tu vista Takao-kun- confesó Kuroko.

-Es normal, después de todo soy uno de los pocos seres en la tierra que puede cruzar la calle sin tener que ver a los lados- allí estaba el moreno elogiándose a si mismo.

Los tres chicos tuvieron que ir hasta donde se encontraban los otros ya que repentinamente dejaron de caminar.

-¡Miyaji-senpai me alegro de verlo!- exclamó Kazunari una vez frente al mayor.

-Pero si aquí esta mi kouhai favorito- el mayor agarró desprevenido al moreno en un fuerte abrazo, quizás demasiado fuerte, pero así eran las muestras de afecto de Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Por otro lado estaban reencontrándose otro senpai con su kouhai.

-¡Senpai!, me alegra saber que esta bien- habló el rubio con alegría.

-Si, ¿Y a ti que fue lo que te pasó?- cuestionó el azabache al ver los cabellos desordenados de su kouhai y algunos raspones en la cara y los brazos.

-Ese árbol que ve allí, es un árbol mágico, y nos estaba atacando cuando quisimos entrar al pasadizo que intenta ocultar, el cual nos sacará de Narnia para poder volver a nuestro mundo- explicó Kise mientras los mayores solo lo miraban incrédulos.

-¡No digas tonterías!- exclamó Kasamatsu dándole una de sus famosas patadas al modelo.

-¡Senpai eso duele!- se quejó el modelo sobándose la zona afectada.

-Kise-kun dice la verdad Kasamatsu-san- dijo Kuroko, pero como no lo notaron los mayores se sobresaltaran un poco. Otra vez no habían visto a la sombra de Seirin.

-Puede sonar increíble pero es totalmente cierto- apoyó Takao al más alto.

-Bueno solamente la parte del árbol y que oculta un pasadizo, pero lo de Narnia se lo inventó Kise-kun- dijo el número once de Seirin.

-¡Pero si cierto!, ¡Hasta Takaocchi lo cree!-exclamó señalando al aludido.

-Te equivocas, yo no creo en lo que dijiste de Narnia, eso te lo inventaste tu solito- habló el moreno sin rastro de culpa.

-¡Pero si tú me apoyaste!- reclamó el de ojos color miel incrédulo.

-No, yo solo dije que sería genial estar en Narnia más no dije que creía firmemente estar allí.

-... Eso no es justo- dijo el más alto con voz lastimera.

-¿Y dónde esta ese árbol mágico que los ataca si se acercan demasiado a él?- preguntó Miyaji con evidente sarcasmo.

-Esta allí- señaló el fantasma en la dirección donde si, había un árbol de aspecto extraño, pero eso no quería decir que los fuera a atacar, eso pensaron los senpais al verlo.

-¿Todavía no nos creen?- cuestionó Ryouta a los mayores.

-Sinceramente, no- respondió el capitán de Kaijo.

-¿Quieren verlo por ustedes mismos?- a los mayores les sonó eso como un reto del moreno, y ellos les encantaba los retos.

Se acercaron al árbol pero manteniendo cierta distancia para que no los pudiera lastimar, en eso Takao agarró una pequeña piedra que se encontraba en el suelo, se las mostró a sus senpais para después lanzársela al árbol con una puntería perfecta.

Sin embargo la piedra no llegó a dar dado que una de las ramas de dicho árbol la lanzó de vuelta. Ante esto Kasamatsu y Miyaji se veían mutuamente incrédulos.

-¿Ven?, eso es lo que tratamos de decirles- dijo el de ojos dorados.

-¿Ahora si nos creen?- cuestionó Kuroko a lo que los mayores no contestaron pero asistieron frenéticamente aún en shock.

-Bueno ustedes todavía no nos han contado porque el grandote esta en una esquina emo desde que llegó- habló el moreno refiriéndose claramente a Murasakibara, quien había llegado con los mayores pero cuando ellos se acercaron, él se había sentado a la sombra de un árbol a espaldas de ellos.

-En realidad nosotros no sabemos muy bien que le pasa. Cuando despertamos lo hicimos en un lugar bastante extraño, el suelo estaba cubierto por arena y había como unas gradas y banderas de diferentes colores. Por un momento me sentí en la época medieval.- dijo Miyaji esperando a que alguien se riera de su propia chiste pero al ver que nadie se reía continuó.

-Decidimos movernos pero él no quería caminar y tampoco nos dijo el porqué, e incluso nos llegó a amenazar con aplastarnos sino lo dejábamos en paz.

-Pero de algún modo lo terminamos arrastrándolo hasta aquí- comentó Kasamatsu, pero por alguna razón todos pensaron que fue gracias a algunas de sus patadas.

-Mmm... Yo no creo que este triste, más bien malhumorado- opinó Kise.

-Probablemente tiene hambre- habló el más bajo pensativo.

-Entonces creo que esto servirá- dijo el modelo para después sacar de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate que le había regalado una de sus tantas fans ese día, estaba un poco mallugado por la caída pero aún así estaba seguro que serviría.

Todos fueron testigos de como el rubio se acercó al más alto y le ofreció el chocolate. Efectivamente Atsushi lo que tenía era hambre y por eso andaba con ese humor de perros.

Pronto el grupo de seis chicos se movilizaron para llegar a su destino, sin embargo en el camino se toparon con un gran lago y allí decidieron parar unos escasos cinco minutos para seguir continuando.

En ese lugar Kuroko pudo aprovechar de limpiar bien su boca y de paso pasarse agua fría por la cara. Pero a la hora de continuar el más alto no quiso continuar caminando, alegando que ya estaba cansado de caminar y que podían seguir sin él.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos si el grandote no quiere caminar?- preguntó Takao a sus amigos.

-Pues ni modo que cargándole debe pesar bastante- dijo Kasamatsu con su eterno ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento ya no tengo más dulces que darle- se disculpó el modelo.

-No se preocupen, tengo un plan- dijo el jugador de Seirin, este se acercó al de cabellos morados mientras sus amigos lo seguían discretamente.

-Murasakibara-kun- dijo la sombra haciéndose presente.

-¿Ah?, ¿Kuro-chin?- cuestionó el más alto-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que camines hasta llegar al castillo.- dijo Kuroko yendo de una vez al punto.

-No quiero caminar, mis pies duelen.

-Si pero…

\- Vete, o sino te aplastaré- amenazó la muralla de Yosen, así que el fantasma intentó otra cosa.

-Es una lástima, el castillo resalta mucho entre todo este bosque- comenzó a hablar de nuevo el más pequeño.

-¿Y?- Atsushi no entendía a dónde quería llegar.

-Que es muy probable que todos vayan hasta allá, incluyendo a Himuro-san- dijo Tetsuya como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿... Muro-chin?- enseguida el de cabellos morados se levantó del suelo con las pilas recargadas y esta vez se dirigió a todos.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, vayamos rápido a ese castillo o sino los aplastaré a todos- los chicos asintieron y siguieron a la muralla rápidamente mientras que los mayores se quedaron un poco más atrás conversando.

-¿Por qué diablos a nosotros no se nos ocurrió eso?- cuestionó Miyaji molesto consigo mismo ya que se hubieran ahorrado muchas molestias.

-Ni idea- respondió Kasamatsu con resignación para seguir andando.

* * *

En otro lugar se encontraban todos hablando animadamente a pesar de la situación, menos el as de Touhou que se encontraba algo alejado de los demás contando nubes, si, contando las nubes que pasaban ya que no tenía nada más que hacer y era el mejor método para no quedarse dormido.

Había pasado cerca de una hora que llegaron el alero de Rakuzan y el Chihuahua de Seirin; como los demás el moreno no había visto llegar a Mayuzumi.

Si no se equivocaba todavía faltaban Kise con su capitán, el amigo de Midorima con otro jugador de Shutoku, Murasakibara y Tetsu. Ya estaba cansado de esperarlos y más de contar simples nubes para no morirse del aburrimiento.

 _"Un momento, ¿Mi teléfono no lo tiene Satsuki en su bolso?"-_ pensó el moreno.

 _"¡Eso es!, si lo tiene entonces podré llamar a los que faltan para darles indicaciones y que lleguen aquí más rápido, lo más seguro es que se perdieron. Soy un genio"_

Con los ánimos y las energías renovadas se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amiga, pensado que su plan era perfecto.

-¡Oe Satsuki!, ¿Dónde esta mi teléfono?- cuestionó sin importarle interrumpir la conversación que ella mantenía.

-¿Eh?... esto- muchos de los presentes se sintieron interesados por el tema porque también les había dado sus teléfonos, eso hizo que la chica se pusiera nerviosa.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que... los teléfonos los puse en mi bolso y lo dejé en el banco dónde estábamos sentados.

-Eso quiere decir...- empezó a decir el jugador de Yosen.

-Que no los traes contigo- completó Midorima acomodándose los lentes.

-¿¡Qué!?, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada?- cuestionó Aomine nada contento.

-¡No fue mi culpa!, eso sucedió cuando todos fuimos a ver más de cerca el cofre y dejé mi bolso en el banco pensando que después regresaría por él- explicó la chica frunciendo el ceño.

Al ver que el as de Touhou todavía pensaba reclamarle a la chica, Hyuuga intervino.

-Ya Aomine, eso le pasa a cualquiera- dijo restándole importancia.

-Chicos... yo también dejé mi bolso con sus teléfonos en ese banco- dijo Aida un tanto apenada.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron todo Seirin en coro.

Allí empezó una discusión de chicos contra chicas, solo unos pocos se mantuvieron al margen, eso hasta que Akashi decidió poner orden.

-Basta- era increíble que sin tener que alzar la voz ya tenía la atención de todo el mundo puesta en él- No vale la pena molestarse con ellas dado que no tuvieron la culpa- concluyó el pelirrojo y así fue como todos se calmaron y siguieron hablando animadamente. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

Seijuurou se acercó al as de Touhou para hablarle en voz baja. Presentia que se trataba de una de sus "geniales ideas".

-¿Para qué querías tu celular Daiki?

-Pues para llamar a Tetsu, Kise o Murasakibara y así decirles dónde estamos y darles indicaciones para no perder más tiempo- explicó el moreno su "increíble plan".

-... Aunque Satsuki tuviera nuestros teléfonos tú plan no resultaría- el de cabellos azules frunció el ceño al oír esto.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Piensa Daiki, si tuviera tú teléfono también tendría el de Tetsuya, Ryouta y Atsushi- concluyó Akashi con paciencia, pues con el moreno había que tenerla.

Y así fue como Aomine se dio cuenta de su error y quedó como un completo idiota, pero una parte de él agradecía que Akashi se lo hubiera comentado en voz baja.

-¡Shin-chan!- gritó una voz a lo lejos que al de cabellos verdes reconoció enseguida.

-Takao- murmuró por debajo mirando a todos lados pero no conseguía ubicar al moreno, sin embargo sabía bien que esa era su voz.

-¡Chicos es Kuroko!- el repentino grito de Izuki emocionó al Seirin para correr e ir hacia donde estaba la sombra y llenarlo de interminables, preguntas, abrazos y demás.

Cabe destacar que junto a él se encontraban los demás que faltaban y allí fue dónde todos fueron a saludar a los recién llegados, en cambio Aomine solo fue a reclamarles.

-¿Estas bien Kuroko-kun?, ¿No te pasó nada?- cuestionó la entrenadora de Seirin con preocupación.

-Si, estoy bien- respondió la sombra, no veía conveniente hablar en esos momentos de todo lo que había pasado.

-Lamentamos no haberte ido a buscar cuando notamos que no estabas pero Akashi no nos dejó- habló Kagami recordando su plan de escape frustrado por el pelirrojo.

-No te preocupes Kagami-kun creo que fue mejor así- comentó el fantasma.

-Bueno. ¿Seguro de que te encuentras bien?- preguntó el capitán de Seirin recibiendo un asentimiento por el de ojos celestes.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti Kuroko, menos mal que estas sano y salvo- dijo Furihata aliviado.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado.

-¡Muro-chin!- exclamó la muralla de Yosen al por fin ver al moreno.

-Atsus...- intentó decir Tatsuya pero fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazo del de cabellos morados.

-¿Atsushi?

-Muro-chin, pensé que te podría haber ocurrido algo malo, no te vuelvas a separar de mí- exigió sin soltar al más bajo.

Himuro estaba más que sorprendido y un ligero sonrojo no tardo en cubrir sus mejillas a la vez que una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

-Lo prometo- con esas simples palabras Murasakibara soltó al moreno, sin embargo no rompió el contacto con este, ya que después le tomó de la mano, alegando que si ocurría cualquier cosa así podrían estar juntos.

-¡Shin-chan!- por otro lado estaba Takao abalanzándose a Midorima que se sonrojo al instante empezando a reclamar a lo que el moreno solo reía.

-¡Tetsu-kun!- allí había llegado Momoi apoyándose del de cabellos azules para caminar.

-¿Momoi-san que te ocurrió?- cuestionó el fantasma con tono de preocupación.

-Ah ¿Esto?, no te preocupes, Mido-chan dijo que solo fue una torcedura- dijo la chica restándole importancia. Taiga levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-¿Y a mí no me saludas Momoicchi?- reclamó el rubio a modo de juego.

-¡Oh, Ki-chan!- al parecer la manager había pasado por alto la presencia del modelo. Enseguida fue a abrazarlo.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?- cuestionó el de piel moreno con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino- contestó Kuroko evitando entrar en muchos detalles.

-Si y después nos encontramos con senpai y los demás, fue allí cuando Murasakibaracchi no quería caminar así que supongo que eso nos quitó algo de tiempo- terminó explicando el modelo.

-Eso lo explica- mencionó el pelirrojo de Seirin.

Entre tanto, el grupo se fue a reunir cerca del castillo formando pequeños grupos de conversación para contarse, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que les había ocurrido solo ese día.

Tenían muchas preguntas al respecto, pero por más que las discutieran entre ellos nunca conseguirían la respuesta y eso era algo frustrante. Por lo menos estaban juntos, eso era un progreso.

En eso, llegó Akashi, quién se había ausentado un momento, con Mayuzumi, muchos se sorprendieron en verlo llegar, pero el primero en hablar fue Kotarou.

-¿Mayuzumi-san cuando llegaste?- cuestionó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

-Kotarou, ¿No recuerdas que Chihiro llegó contigo?- Akashi sabía bien que la pregunta del alero era una simple broma, pero también sabía que el fantasma no se lo tomaba así.

-¡Oh. Es verdad!- Hayama fingió demencia, pensó que a su capitán no le había gustado la broma.

Los demás al ver que Chihiro no se inmutó por la broma no le dieron importancia al tema.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos aquí hay algunas cosas que tenemos que discutir- muchos asintieron- Primero tenemos que retomar lo sucedido hasta ahora. El cofre que apareció en lo más alejado de la cancha nos transportó hasta aquí.

-Un extraño bosque con árboles que te atacan si te acercas mucho- agregó Takao.

-Y con plantas mutantes que si te descuidas te devoran entero- comentó Aomine mientras un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de los que lo presenciaron.

-Sin mencionar calamares que intentan hundirte- dijo Riko con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Y botes que se mueven solos!- agregó Hayama con un entusiasmo que nadie entendió.

-Todas y cada una de el como llegamos aquí, y las cosas raras que hemos visto al llegar- habló el hermano de Taiga.

-¿Pero que es lo que haremos ahora?- preguntó el número siete de Seirin.

-Hasta ahora no sabemos donde estamos parados y ninguno ha sido capaz de responder esas preguntas. Por eso lo único que podemos hacer es entrar al castillo a buscarlas- concluyó Akashi de modo que inspiró a muchos de los presentes. Es cierto, es la única manera de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y si no hay nadie?- el que arruinó tal momento no podía ser otro que Aomine.

-Si no hay nadie esperaremos- respondió Seijuurou mirando divertido como al moreno le daba un tic de solo mencionar la idea.

No hicieron falta muchas cosas, todos estaban más que de acuerdo. Así que se pararon, se sacudieron, y cuando se disponían a caminar hacia su objetivo vieron a una persona estorbando su camino, dicha persona se encontraba muy sorprendida de verlos allí, pasaron los segundos y nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta que preguntó.

-¿Quienes son ustedes y como llegaron a Hogwarts?


	3. The magic is real?

Hola a todos(a), se que me tarde mucho con demasiado en actualizar y de verdad lo siento por eso TT_TT me sabe muy mal hacerlos esperar, porque a mi no me gusta esperar y es por eso que entiendo, quisiera decir que no lo volveré a hacer pero la verdad es que eso es algo que no puedo prometer, trataré de que ya no pase pero en definitiva no les prometo nada.

Lo único que si les puedo asegurar es que por ningún motivo pienso en abandonar este fic, así sea en el año 2020 lo continuo n_~

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a todos los que le dan una oportunidad a este fic, ¡Muchas gracias!, y ahora responderé el reviews del cap pasado.

 **Guest:** gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer este fic, y pues aquí esta el cap 3 y como dicen por allí mejor tarde que nunca xD espero que te guste.

 **Disclamer: Kuroko no basket y Harry Potter** no me pertenecen, lastimosamente, sino a sus respectivos autores, saludos a ellos n_n

Sin más nada que decir o agregar, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **Magical Dimension.**

 **Chapter 3: The magic is… real?**

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo llegaron a los terrenos de Hogwarts?_ \- repitió la pregunta la anciana de ropas extrañas dejando de lado su sorpresa inicial para pasar a la defensiva, como si temiera que ellos le fueran a hacer algo.

-¿Alguien entendió a la anciana?, en mi opinión habla en un idioma extraño del cual nunca había oído antes; debe ser antiguo porque me es imposible de entender- el as de Touhou había comenzado a divagar, los demás lo miraban atónitos sin decir nada, en cambio sus amigos no les sorprendía, ya sabían lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

-... Solo es inglés nanodayo- Midorima fue el único que lo corrigió, no sin antes soltar un suspiro de exasperación.

-¡Por eso lo digo!- ya con eso a todo el mundo le quedó claro que Aomine no entendía ni una palabra de inglés. Aunque no es que la mayoría supiera mucho, solo algunos pocos del grupo lo entendían y hablaban perfectamente.

En eso, el moreno recordó que su mayor rival vivió casi toda su vida en el "País donde los sueños se hacen realidad", por ende, debía saber qué fue lo que les preguntó la mujer- Oe Kagami, ¿Qué es lo que se supone que nos está preguntando?

-Algo sobre que estamos haciendo aquí y otra cosa que no entendí- la respuesta vaga de Taiga extrañó al más alto.

-¿Cómo es que no estás seguro?, ¿No habías vivido en América?

-Bueno si... pero es que este inglés es... no sé- se desordenó los cabellos con incomodidad, para después agregar- Es... diferente al que yo conozco.

-Kagami-kun... es inglés británico, el mismo que vemos en la escuela- comentó la sombra de Seirin viendo a su amigo con su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿En serio?, eso explica porque siempre repruebo esa materia- habló con una sonrisa despreocupada el pelirrojo.

-Bakagami eso no es para enorgullecerte, más bien debería de darte vergüenza- regañó Riko acompañado de un certero golpe en la cabeza.

- _Bro_ por eso te dije que tomaras esa clase de inglés avanzado conmigo y no te conformaras con el americano- dijo Himuro con pena a su hermano, este le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Si los adolescentes no entendían nada de lo que pasaba menos Minerva, tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, como por ejemplo ¿Qué hacían esos chicos muggles en los terrenos de Hogwarts?, ¿Quién los envió?, y por supuesto la pregunta más importante de todas... ¿Qué idioma se supone que están hablando?, sí, estaba claro que eran asiáticos, pero lo mismo podrían hablar en chino que en tailandés y ella igual no notaría la diferencia.

Ya se estaba empezando a molestar y para colmo ellos no dejaban de hablar como si no estuviera presente. Necesitaba tomar medidas, nunca estaba de más tomar ciertas precauciones con extraños.

- _¡Les he preguntado algo, contesten si no quieren ser petrificados!_ \- aunque no la entendieran, claramente su postura era de ataque. Vale, ellos comprendían que estuviera molesta por no prestarle atención, lo que no les quedaba claro era porque los amenazaba con un... ¿Palito de madera?

-¿Creen que no este bien de la cabeza?- cuestionó con curiosidad Kotarou disminuyendo considerablemente su tono de voz.

-Ni idea, aunque no se ustedes pero todo esto me parece sacado de una película de hechiceros, castillos medievales, magia y eso- comentó pensativo el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

- _Señora disculpe nuestra falta de cortesía pero la verdad es que la mayoría de nosotros no habla inglés._ \- por fin el ex-capitán de Teiko decidió intervenir antes de que la señora se altere mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y por supuesto, en perfecto inglés.

- _Y_ _con respecto a su pregunta me temo que ni siquiera sabemos cómo hemos llegado aquí._ \- concluyó Akashi al tiempo como McGonagall bajaba lentamente su varita, pero todavía con un claro signo de desconfianza en sus ojos.

Furihata veía la facilidad del pelirrojo para calmar la situación evitando así que la mujer los... ¿Atacará?, prefería no averiguarlo, esto se había tornado demasiado extraño para su gusto.

Cuando el castaño se dio cuenta de que no había despegado su mirada de Akashi desde que este comenzó a hablar con la señora, apartó la mirada con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

- _Necesito que me expliquen todos los detalles posibles para poder ayudarles_ \- dicho esto recibió un asentimiento por parte de Akashi- _Vamos a mi oficina, dígales que me sigan._

McGonagall emprendió su camino al castillo.

-Dijo que la siguiéramos, nos va a ayudar- habló el pelirrojo y los demás ni lentos ni perezosos empezaron a caminar en dirección al castillo que algunos habían estado esperando horas para poder entrar.

Al estar frente a la entrada principal, una gran puerta de acero la resguardaba, los chicos pensaron que tendrían que ayudar a la mujer ya que seria mucho trabajo para ella empujarla sola, sin embargo eso no fue necesario ya que sacó el "palito de madera" y con un solo movimiento las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Todos los presentes, exceptuando a la anciana, se quedaron congelados en sus sitios, ¿¡Cómo es que había podido hacer eso!?

 _-No se detengan-_ habló la mujer sacándoles de sus pensamientos, una señal de cabeza de Akashi fue suficiente para comprender que tenían que seguir avanzando. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, pero lo poco que pudieron apreciar les sorprendió de sobremanera, ¿¡Es en serio, cuadros que se mueven!?, la gran mayoría estaban de lo más aterrados y querían volver a casa rápido antes de perder la poca cordura que les quedaba.

Unos pocos encontraban fascinante todo esto, les entraba una increíble curiosidad, y otros no les importaban nada más que volver a casa para reanudar su partido con el as de Seirin, sí, ese era Aomine.

Pronto se detuvieron ante una gárgola a la que la anciana le murmuró algo y de repente esta se empezó a mover dando paso a unas escaleras de piedra, la mujer les hizo una seña para que entrasen uno por uno, de algún modo parecían escaleras mecánicas.

Después de que todos estuvieron arriba, la anciana les abrió una puerta para llegar a lo que suponían que era su oficina.

Con otro movimiento de ese palito aparecieron unas veinte sillas, mientras que ella se sentaba en su propia silla detrás del escritorio.

-Es enserio ¿¡Cómo rayos hace eso!?- cuestionó Takao tan incrédulo como todos allí; solo atinaron a sentarse, Momoi teniendo cuidado con su tobillo lastimado.

Ya cuando la mujer vio que los adolescentes estaban sentados sacó su varita e hizo otro movimiento un poco más complejo que el anterior, pero no ocurrió nada, al menos era lo que ellos pensaban.

-He colocado en ustedes un hechizo de traducción para que nos podamos entender sin problemas- grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando, en efecto, entendieron a la perfección.

-P-pero... ¿Cómo rayos?... esto es imposible- decía completamente consternado Miyaji agarrándose sus rubios cabellos.

-Le sugiero que se tranquilice, sé que para ustedes puede ser difícil de entender... pero tienen que saber que la magia es real- en este punto Minerva sabía que tenia que escoger muy bien sus palabras si no quería conmocionarlos más de lo que estaban.

-Pero señora... Eso es imposible, la magia no existe, tiene que haber otra explicación lógica- dijo Hyuuga al borde de la desesperación, ya se veía yendo a un psiquiátrico después de todo esto.

McGonagall frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en señal de molestia, podía entender que para los muggles era difícil aceptar el hecho de que la magia existiera, ella misma ha sido testigo de ello cuando iba a ver a los hijos de muggles para entregarles su carta.

Pero aún así le molestaba que la mayoría sean tan cerrados de mente y que de una vez den por sentado que estaba mintiéndoles.

-Es completamente cierto, y para que no les quede dudas...

Con otro movimiento de su "palito mágico" hizo que los muchachos se les curaran todas sus heridas y pequeños rasguños, acomodó sus ropas y los dejó tan impecables como estaban antes de jugar básquet. Además de arreglar los lentes del capitán de Seirin y secar a su entrenadora.

-¡Mi tobillo ya no me duele!- exclamó feliz la mánager de Touhou poniéndose de pie sin ningún tipo de problema o dolencia.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya nos quedó claro que puede hacer trucos de magia o lo que sea, pero lo que queremos saber es en donde estamos- dijo Aomine con impaciencia, todos le lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

-¡Dai-chan no seas grosero con la señora!- le regañó su mejor amiga jalándole, literalmente, de las orejas.

-¡Satsuki ya déjame!

-No hasta que te disculpes- sentenció la de cabellos rosados, los demás no decidieron meterse puesto que Momoi ya lo tenía todo controlado, además que siempre es divertido ver a Aomine sufrir.

-Tks... Lo siento- murmuró el moreno un poco avergonzado pero logrando disimularlo bien.

-Esta bien, bueno mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la directora de este colegio...

-¿Qué?, ¿Esto es un colegio?- cuestionó Takao una vez más incrédulo.

-Así es- contestó la anciana, ya sabía que con ellos tenía que ir poco a poco.

-¿Y exactamente dónde estamos?- preguntó Midorima, aunque ya se hacía una idea bastante aproximada.

-Estamos en la frontera de Inglaterra con Escocia.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron todos a la vez, ahora si seria un verdadero problema el volver.

-¿Y ahora cómo regresaremos a Japón?- lloriqueó el as de Kaijo.

-Así que son japoneses- murmuró Minerva para sí misma.- Para regresarlos primero tengo que saber qué fue lo que sucedió- los chicos intercambiaron entre ellos decidiendo quién sería el que contaría todo lo ocurrido.

Pero no fue necesario decidir ya que Akashi se dispuso a relatar los hechos a la directora sin omitir ningún detalle, esta escuchó atentamente hasta que después de que el pelirrojo terminara de hablar, Minerva se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Así que un cofre los trajo hasta aquí?- aunque ya sabía la historia quería confirmar ya que estaba algo, muy, escéptica.

-¿Eso no algo normal aquí?- cuestionó el as de Touhou notando la expresión de la señora.

-Pues no. Por eso su historia me parece poco creíble- a veces la sinceridad de McGonagall puede llegar a ser cruel, y esta era una de ellas.

-Señora debe creernos- la súplica de Takao hizo levantar a Minerva una ceja. Verdaderamente los chicos no parecían malos ni que estuvieran mintiendo a pesar de su poca creíble historia, parecían estar diciendo la verdad.

Pero si algo le había enseñado esta guerra es que no se puede confiar más que en ti mismo y algunos allegados, sino podría ser perjudicial.

-Esta bien. Voy a revisar dentro de sus mentes haber si todo lo que han dicho es cierto.

Todos se habían quedado tranquilos con esa respuesta pero al cabo de unos segundos su tranquilidad se había esfumado.

-¿¡Qué va a hacer que!?- exclamaron a coro todo el grupo de adolescentes, sin embargo la pregunta fue completamente ignorada por McGonagall.

-Legeremens- murmuró para después sumergirse en los recuerdos de Akashi quien se tensó al instante.

Después pasó a los recuerdos de Momoi quien también reaccionó de la misma forma que el pelirrojo. Por último terminó con Kasamatsu. Los tres terminaron con la respiración algo agitada y sin saber muy bien lo que la señora había hecho.

Por otro lado, lo que encontró Minerva en la mente de los tres chicos le sorprendió de sobremanera, todo lo que le habían contado... era verdad, y nada más que la verdad. Se habían encontrado con un cofre muy curioso que de alguna forma los transportó hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts, después todos se encontraban dispersos por los alrededores hasta que se encontraron al frente del castillo en un acuerdo silencioso.

Minerva tuvo que tomar unos segundos para poder procesar toda la información obtenida.

-Señora McGonagall, ¿Está bien?- preguntó una voz monótona.

-¿Eh?- al alzar la mirada pudo observar a un chico de cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color que definitivamente no había notado antes.- Si... estoy bien.

-¿Está segura?, por un momento se quedó mirando hacia un punto fijo- opinó con preocupación la entrenadora de Seirin.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- para demostrarlo les regaló una sonrisa algo forzada- Ahora me gustaría si fueran tan amables de decirme sus nombres.

Esa petición tomó desprevenidos a los adolescentes pero enseguida la acataron.

-Mi nombre es Aida Riko- dijo la castaña que le había preguntado si estaba bien.

-Kiyoshi Teppei- dijo otro castaño con una sonrisa amable.

-Hyuuga Junpei- contestó un moreno de gafas.

\- Kagami Taiga- habló un pelirrojo de gruesas cejas.

\- Himuro Tatsuya- dijo un moreno que el cabello le tapaba un ojo.

-F-Furihata Kouki- tartamudeó un castaño al ser el centro de miradas de todos.

-Izuki Shun- dijo otro moreno de ojos grises.

-Hayama Kotarou- habló alegremente un rubio.

-... Aomine Daiki- comentó un chico de cabellos y ojos azules que se encontraba fastidiado.

-Momoi Satsuki- se presentó una chica de cabellos rosados con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Eh, me toca?, Murasakibara Atsushi- dijo el más alto del grupo, se notaba que era un poco despistado.

-Kasamatsu Yukio- dijo un azabache de gruesas cejas.

-Takao Kazunari- habló un moreno con una sonrisa.

-... Mayuzumi Chihiro- dijo un chico de cabellos grises, sorprendiendo a Minerva por su escasa presencia.

-Miyaji Kiyoshi- habló un rubio.

-Kise Ryouta- dijo otro rubio con actitud más alegre que el anterior.

-Kuroko Tetsuya- habló el chico que la había sorprendido antes.

-Akashi Seijuurou- se presentó el pelirrojo con quién fue el primero en hablar.

\- Muy bien, no les mentiré, por el momento no les puedo ayudar ya que la información que me han dado es escasa pero...

-¿¡Cómo que no nos puede ayudar!?- exclamó totalmente exaltado el as de Touhou.

-Tranquilícese señor Aomine- el aludido se sorprendió de que la anciana tuviera tan buena memoria, él ya se habría confundido con tantos nombres.

-Tienen que entender que lo que les sucedió no fue nada normal, ni siquiera aquí en nuestro mundo y por ello me veo en la obligación de investigar más sobre ese cofre que los trajo hasta aquí...

-¿Por qué no es algo normal?- interrumpió Kasamatsu.

-Ese cofre bien podría ser un traslador, sin embargo aún así sería imposible que llegaran hasta aquí- la directora se tomó una pausa para continuar- El castillo y sus alrededores están protegido por múltiples hechizos protectores el cual impide el acceso por medio de apariciones o trasladores y la única manera de llegar es apareciendo en Hogsmeade; que es un pueblo cercano, para caminar hasta aquí- concluyó su explicación Minerva.

-¿Y... cuánto tiempo le tomará investigar todo eso del cofre?- cuestionó el pelirrojo de Seirin un tanto inseguro.

-El tiempo que me tenga que tomar señor Kagami- respondió mirándolo severamente. -Mientras tanto pueden quedarse en el castillo y cuando tenga algo se los haré saber inmediatamente.

-¿Pero por qué no mueve su palito de madera y nos regresa donde estábamos?- cuestionó Daiki ya harto de toda esta situación.

-Primero, esta es una varita señor Aomine, hágame el favor de no ser tan ignorante. Y segundo, lamento decirle que las cosas no son tan fáciles- concluyó Minerva.

En ese momento el de cabellos azules se quería esconder de las miradas burlonas de sus compañeros, sin Oha Asa ya sabía lo que vendría después. Estos sin más se echaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana, algunos más escandalosos que otros, pero definitivamente todos se rieron.

El de piel morena quería esconderse bajo tierra, o mejor aún, tener la misdirection de su mejor amigo para desaparecer en estos momentos.

-Aunque es divertido ver como la señora directora le da una lección a Aomine no deja de tener algo de razón- expresó Takao sorprendiendo al grupo, pero definitivamente tenia razón.

-Escuchen, simplemente no los puedo aparecer a su país, hasta la magia tiene sus limitaciones, y además... siento que tengo que investigar más a fondo ese cofre- la última frase Minerva lo dijo más para ella misma que para los demás.

-¿Y mientras tanto qué hacemos?- preguntó insegura Momoi.

-Se quedarán en el castillo hasta que encuentre una solución a su problema y mientras tanto Peggy los escoltara hasta sus habitaciones- en eso aparece un... o una… criatura de aproximadamente unos ¿70 centímetros?, no más que eso seguro, totalmente lampiña y con unas orejas algo grandes, por no mencionar el mugriento trapo que llevaba encima. Honestamente no tenía mucha idea de lo que era, la directora notó el desconcierto general sobre la criatura que tenían enfrente.

-Ella es un elfo doméstico, se encargará de ayudarlos para que su estadía aquí sea lo más cómoda posible.- habló la directora con una sonrisa amable, era la primera vez desde que llegaron que la vieron sonreír de verdad, y eso de cierta manera los reconfortó, por lo menos ahora sabían que no estaban solos.

-Síganme- les dijo la elfa con una voz un poco aguda, todos se despidieron de la señora con una rápida reverencia y salieron de la oficina.

Dieron vueltas por un par de pasillos pero no salieron del primer piso, lo cual era un auténtico alivio, así no se perderían. Se detuvieron en uno de esos cuadros que se movían, la elfa chasqueo los dedos y así fue como vieron que era la entrada a una habitación secreta, la criatura les dio la bienvenida a lo que sería su hogar temporal.

Era una sala bastante amplia con un elegante sofá y varias mesas acompañadas de sus respectivas sillas, dos pequeños estantes repletos de libros y dos puertas, una en el lado izquierdo y otra en el lado derecho.

-La habitación de la derecha es para las chicas y la habitación de la izquierda es para los chicos. No se preocupen que hay camas para todos- agregó al notar la preocupación de algunos chicos.

-Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme- y sin más, la elfa desapareció en un "poof"

-Por favor díganme que eso también lo vieron- suplicó el capitán de Seirin, ya no soportaba más sucesos extraños como ese.

-Temo decirlo amigo pero esto es real- dijo un serio Kiyoshi- Lo bueno es que estamos todos juntos- agregó para volver a su sonrisa habitual.

-Qué gran consuelo- respondió con sarcasmo el de lentes.

-Presiento que nos quedaremos aquí un largo tiempo- dijo Miyaji con un suspiro de resignación.

-Si, probablemente no podamos salir a tiempo para presentar el examen de la universidad- agregó Kasamatsu con pesar.

Los dos de tercer año suspiraron pesadamente para hundirse en su propia nube de tristeza, tanto haber estudiado para nada. Y aunque Mayuzumi también era de tercer año eso le daba exactamente igual, lo único que lamentaba era el no haberse traído consigo una de sus novelas, eso sí era para lamentar.

-No se preocupen, ya verán que todo saldrá bien y podremos volver pronto- animó el as de Kaijo con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas de comercial.

-¡Eso es cierto!, además podemos de hacer de esto una gran experiencia- dijo Hayama mientras que los demás se quedaban callados y un sonido de grillos se escuchaba de fondo.

Obviamente que a nadie le agradaba la idea de quedarse en un mundo totalmente desconocido donde al llegar se encuentran con las cosas más extrañas del mundo, y ahora viene una señora a decirles que la magia existe y ellos mismos se convierten en testigos de ello.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien...

Automáticamente la atención fue puesta en Daiki, no todos los días escuchabas que él pensara, así que esto debía ser importante.

-¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto!

-¿Eh?- el aludido se señaló confundido.

-¡Es verdad!, ¡Tú fuiste quien abrió ese maldito cofre Kise!- acusó el as de Seirin dándole la razón a Aomine.

-Pero echarme la culpa solo a mí es muy injusto- habló el acusado con un puchero.

-Olvidan que él fue el valiente que se atrevió a cumplir el deseo de todos- dijo Takao dramáticamente.

-¿El deseo de todos?- repitió el capitán de Kaijo con una ceja alzada.

-¡Abrir el cofre!- exclamó el moreno como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno es cierto que todos teníamos curiosidad- admitió Teppei sin pena alguna.

-No todos teníamos ganas de saber que tenía el estúpido cofre adentro- rebatió Miyaji.

-Pero senpai usted es uno de los que gritaba a todo pulmón "Que lo abra, que lo abra"- mencionó Kazunari divertido al ver su senpai sonrojado.

-Cállate mocoso- masculló el rubio.

-Yo tampoco pienso que Ki-chan tenga la culpa, fue algo inevitable- opinó la mánager de Touhou.

-Momoi, si Kise no hubiera abierto ese cofre no estaríamos en esta situación- replicó Midorima arreglándose los lentes.

-Ya pero... ¿Y si era nuestro destino, el estar aquí?- cuestionó la chica involucrando astutamente el destino para hacer cambiar de opinión al de lentes.

-¿Destino?, por favor Satsuki no digas ridiculeces. ¿Quieres hacernos creer que si Kise no hubiera abierto el cofre esté igual nos hubiera tragado y enviado aquí?- cuestionó el de piel morena totalmente incrédulo.

-Bueno viendo todas las cosas que nos han pasado hasta ahora eso no me parece muy imposible- razonó la entrenadora de Seirin.

-Kise-chin te aplastaré- comentó el titán de Yosen haciendo temblar al modelo.

-Rubia te sugiero que corras- le dijo el poseedor del ojo de halcón en voz baja.

-No, tengo una mejor idea- la gran idea del as de Kaijo era esconderse detrás del fantasma de Seirin, claro, como si ese fuera un gran escondite y le fuera a tapar mucho.

-Kise-kun no me uses de escudo y ve a enfrentar tus problemas como el hombre valiente que no eres- le dijo el más bajo en tono de reproche.

-Kurokocchi es cruel- lloriqueó el rubio- Pero no me moveré porque ellos dan miedo.

-Vamos Kuroko ayúdalo, ¿No quieres que uno de tus amigos muera por la furia de esas bestias verdad?- cuestionó Takao llegando al lado de ellos.

-De hecho... no- admitió la sombra.

-¿¡En serio Kurokocchi!?- preguntó Kise esperanzado, parecía un cachorro emocionado porque su amo le va a dar un premio.

-Solamente no quiero que mueras todavía porque me debes dinero, pero después puedes de pagarme te dejó morir tranquilo- habló con cara de póker.

-¡Kurokocchi es muy cruel!- exclamó el de ojos dorados para echarse en una esquina a llorar a moco suelto.

-¡Vamos, no lo dijo enserio!, ¿Verdad Kuroko?- cuestionó el de ojos grises.

-De hecho...

-¡Hasta va ayudar a tranquilizar las cosas!- mencionó no dejado que el fantasma hable.

-¡No lo creeré hasta que lo vea!- exclamó el rubio desde su esquina.

A la sombra no le quedaba de otra más que ayudar al más alto, con un silbido del moreno llamó la atención del resto que se enfrascaban en su propio discusión por ver si el alero de Kaijo era el responsable.

-Solo hay una forma de resolver esto, y es mediante un juicio.

-¿Un juicio?- cuestionó el as de Touhou sin entender el punto del de cabellos celestes.

-Si, es para decidir si Kise-kun es culpable o inocente- respondió el más bajo.

Y así es como Ryouta terminó en "el banquillo de los acusados", que no era más que una silla cualquiera en el centro de la sala.

En cada lado colocaron dos sillones, en el lado izquierdo era para los que lo consideraba "culpable" y el lado derecho para los que pensaban que era "inocente".

Armaron una columna al frente del acusado y Tetsuya decidió tomar el papel de juez.

-Bien, los iré llamando uno por uno y de modo que cuando les pregunté tendrán que ir a la sillón que corresponde, ¿De acuerdo?- cuestionó a lo que todo el mundo asintió.

-Espera Tetsu, ¿Cuál es el castigo si resulta ser culpable?- preguntó Aomine entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mmm... No lo había pensado- habló el de cabellos celestes para sí mismo- Creo que lo más justo es hacerle la ley del hielo por una semana.

-Kurokocchi eso es más que cruel, ¡Es inhumano!- exclamó el modelo pero su comentario quedó en el aire.

-¿Y si es inocente?- preguntó esta vez Takao.

-Supongo que todos los que lo acusamos le pediremos una disculpa- dijo Tetsuya-... Empecemos.

-¿Aomine-kun?

-Culpable- respondió el moreno para sentarse en su lado correspondiente.

-¿Momoi-san?

-¡Inocente!- exclamó la chica para irse a sentar.

-¿Takao-kun?

-Inocente su señoría.

-¿Himuro-san?

-Inocente.

-¿Hyuuga-senpai?

-¡Culpable!

-¿Murasakibara-kun?

-Culpable~

Así fueron pasando cada uno y hasta ahora el rubio llevaba ocho votos en contra pero otros ocho votos a favor.

-Tenemos un problema, hay un empate- comentó la sombra.

-Necesitamos desempatar- dijo el número diez de Shutoko.

-Todavía faltan por votar Akashi y Mayuzumi nanodayo- dijo el de cabellos verdes.

-¡Es cierto!, ya decía yo que faltaba alguien. En Mayuzumi-san es normal pero no en Akashi- comentó Hayama.

En ese preciso momento apareció uno de los mencionados.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó Akashi con curiosidad al ver como acomodaron la sala.

-Es que estamos haciendo un juicio para Kise-kun porque él fue quien abrió el cofre, pero ahora estamos en un empate y necesitamos de un voto más para saber si es culpable o inocente.- explicó la sombra.

\- Es inocente- dictaminó Akashi dando así el voto decisivo sobre este juicio.

Enseguida el modelo se abalanzó al más bajo dándole un fuerte abrazo, pero no tan asfixiante como los que da Hayama.

-¡Gracias Akashicchi!, me salvaste de que me hicieran la ley del hielo.

-Por nada, en verdad no tienes la culpa Ryouta- dijo para después palmear la cabeza al más alto como si de un perrito se tratase, antes de que él se fuera con los que lo consideraron "culpable".

-¡Ustedes me deben una disculpa!- acusó el rubio, entre ellos a Kuroko.

-... Lo siento.

-Yo también.

-Y yo Kise-chin.

-L-lo s-siento nanodayo.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Lo siento.

-Y yo, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Ni yo, lo siento Kise.

-Faltas tú Kuroko- comentó el poseedor del ojo de halcón divertido.

El de cabellos celestes suspiró antes de hablar.

-Esta bien. Discúlpame Kise-kun creo que no debí culparte por lo que ha pasado y...

-¡No puedo enojarme mucho tiempo con Kurokocchi!- exclamó el rubio abalanzándose hacia el más bajo frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

-... Kise-kun suéltame.

-Ese es tu castigo Kuroko, por dudar de la inocencia de Kise- habló Takao tratando de parecer lo más serio posible pero fallando miserablemente al dejar escapar unas cuantas carcajadas, por su parte el más alto estaba encantado con la idea del castigo. Kuroko solo se pregunta qué había hecho mal en esta vida para merecer aquello.

Mientras tanto con el capitán de Rakuzan.

-Esto... ¿Akashi-kun?- le llamó la entrenadora de Seirin levemente sonrojada- Aquí está su chaqueta, muchas gracias por dejármela.

-No hay de qué. Solo espero que no te llegues a resfriar- comentó el pelirrojo.

-Si, yo tampoco- dijo Aida un poco menos nerviosa.

Hyuuga, después de disculparse con el rubio, vio con extrañeza como Riko se acercó a Akashi, y no se le pasó por alto el sonrojo de la castaña. Necesitaba saber que era de lo que estaban hablando que ponía tan nerviosa a la chica, sino enloquecería de los celos, lo malo es que desde su posición no llegaba a enterarse de nada y no podía acercarse más puesto que se vería muy sospechoso, así que tenía que usar su mejor recurso.

-Kuroko, Kuroko... ¿Dónde está?- cuestionó el de lentes sin levantar mucho la voz y mirando a su alrededor por si lo veía.

-¿Por qué buscas a Kuroko?- preguntó Kiyoshi con curiosidad mientras llegaba al lado del moreno con Izuki.

-No te importa, solo lo necesito.

-Apuesto lo que sea a que quieres saber que están hablando Aida con Akashi-dedujo Izuki ganándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de su capitán.

-¿Buscan a Kuroko?, está por allá con Kise y Takao- los tres se voltearon al ver a su as meterse en la conversación.

-Kagami te golpearía por interrumpir una conversación privada- el de lentes empezó a crujir sus dedos y luego de ver cómo el pelirrojo empezaba a temblar prosiguió- Pero ahora necesito que me traigas a Kuroko.

Dicho esto Kagami corrió hacia donde estaba el de cabellos celestes siendo aprisionado con algo que el mismo captor denominaba "abrazo".

-Lo siento pero el capitán quiere ver a Kuroko- dicho esto jalo al más pequeño hacia él para alejarle del rubio e ir con el mayor.

-P-pero pero... ¡Kagamicchi!- protestó el modelo más los aludidos hicieron como que no lo escucharon y siguieron su camino.

-Capitán aquí está.

-Bien, Kuroko necesito que vayas para allá y averigües porque esos dos de repente se volvieron tan cercanos- dijo el mayor sin dejar de hablar a la sombra para lanzarlo directo a la pareja.

Al cabo de unos tortuosos segundos volvió con su equipo.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionó el de lentes casi comiéndose las uñas de la desesperación.

-Akashi-kun salvó a la entrenadora de morir ahogada por un calamar gigante, después de eso le ofreció su chaqueta para que no se resfriara y ahora se la estaba devolviendo.- terminó de explicar Tetsuya.

-¿Solo eso?- preguntó una vez más Hyuuga a lo que su kouhai asintió.

-¿Capitán, por qué es tan importante saber eso?- preguntó un despistado Kagami.

-Porque si, no seas entrometido Kagami- habló el moreno yéndose del lugar.

-Eres tan despistado Kagami- comentó Izuki negado con la cabeza.

-Hahahahahaha, hasta yo me di cuenta- habló el castaño, a él, como a todos de Seirin, le gustaba fastidiar a su as.

-¿Pero por qué dicen eso?

\- Nunca entiendes nada Kagami-kun- comentó el más bajo con un deje de burla.

-¿¡Qué dijiste maldito Kuroko!?- más sus reclamos no sirvieron de nada puesto que el fantasma ya se había ido.

Así pasaron toda la tarde los adolescentes hablando entre ellos, riendo, dando sus opiniones, porque después de todo era lo único que podían hacer.

Y si alguien se había preguntado por el paradero de Chihiro, este se encontraba en la habitación que les correspondía a los chicos, tomando en opinión de él, una merecida siesta.

Lo despertaron cuando la elfa Peggy llegó con la cena. Es así como pasaron el primer, de muchos días, en Hogwarts.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana y desde entonces no habían podido ver a la directora McGonagall, cuando le preguntaban a Peggy esta les decía que estaba ocupada investigando lo del cofre y que por eso que no la habían visto en todo ese tiempo y mucho menos hablar con ella.

Por otro lado, las chicas como buenas informantes que eran se pusieron a investigar por su cuenta más del mundo donde se encontraban, descubriendo, para su horror y el de todos allí, que en el mundo mágico no existían televisores, ni computadoras, teléfonos y mucho menos internet, lo que llevó muchos el preguntarse... ¿Cómo siquiera pueden vivir así?

Pero la respuesta era bastante obvia, si no conocían nada de esas cosas entonces no les afectaba el no tenerlo. Al parecer los magos tenían otras formas de cómo divertirse y eso era precisamente lo que las chicas tenían que averiguar ese día, ya que si seguían así probablemente morirían de aburrimiento.

Aomine se encontraba en la sala esperando a que las chicas volvieran con nuevas noticias porque de verdad se aburría, nunca en su vida se había levantado a las seis de la mañana, solo tal vez para ir al baño y volverse a dormir pero nunca para quedarse despierto. Dormir por las tardes era la única forma de no morir de aburrimiento, además leer siempre le había parecido aburrido, nunca en la vida.

-Ah... estoy tan aburrido- habló en voz alta el as de Touhou pero al ver que nadie de los presentes le prestó la mínima atención siguió hablando.

-¡Estoy tan aburrido!

-Ya te oímos Aomine-kun. ¿Si estás tan aburrido por qué no lees un libro?- sugirió la sombra de Seirin.

-Porque estaría mucho más aburrido leyendo.

-Entonces no nos molestes a nosotros con tus quejas nanodayo- dijo Midorima sin despegar la vista de su libro que tenia por titulo, "El arte de la adivinación".

-Yo puedo molestar a quien quiera- contestó el de piel morena más el de lentes ya no le prestó atención- Mmm... Oye tú... amigo de Midorima, ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Tengo un nombre y es Takao Kazunari- le reclamó el moreno más el de Touhou no le prestó atención y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno Takao ¿Qué lees?- preguntó con curiosidad ya que el chico, como él, no tenía pinta de que leer fuera una de sus actividades favoritas.

-Es uno de los tanto libros que están en ese estante- habló señalándole uno de los estantes que se encontraban en la sala - Y trata de una de las materias que al parecer se ven aquí, encantamientos.

-Ah ¿Y es bueno?- si, Aomine debía estar loco o muy aburrido para siquiera considerar ponerse a leer como los demás.

-¡Es buenísimo!, no sabía que existían tantos hechizos para cada cosa, es simplemente genial, como quisiera ser un alumno- exclamó con evidente emoción el jugador de Shutoku.

-Hey... para tu carro un minuto ¿Estás consiente que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo cierto?- cuestionó el de ojos azules.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero se vale disfrutar mientras verdad?

-Supongo- asintió dándole la razón al más bajo.

Así el moreno se enfrasco nuevamente en su lectura dejando solo con su aburrimiento a Daiki, otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, no le quedaba de otra que unirse al club de lectura ya que no tenía sueño y no tendría por algún tiempo.

De verdad que pasar día tras día en ese castillo era un fastidio, ni siquiera básquet podía jugar puesto que los magos no lo conocían.

"Espera, ahora que lo pienso alguien por ahí debería estar arrancando los cabellos pero desde que llegamos ha estado muy tranquilo"- pensó el de piel morena al ver a Midorima sentado cómodamente leyendo un libro, decidió acercarse a él.

-Oye Midorima... ¿Por qué no te estás arrancando los cabellos uno a uno de la desesperación?

El de cabellos verdes alzó una ceja ante la pregunta.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo nanodayo?

-Pues porque en este mundo no hay televisores ni internet para consultar con Oha Asa tu suerte de todos los días- explicó en as de Touhou. Cabe destacar que todos los presentes interrumpieron su lectura para ponerle atención a la conversación.

-Ahora que lo pienso es cierto, Shin-chan debería de estar súper preocupado porque no tiene su objeto de la suerte- opinó Takao mirando al más alto con curiosidad.

-Explícanos por qué estás tan tranquilo Midorima-kun- pidió el fantasma de Seirin metiéndose en la conversación.

El de lentes suspiró antes de hablar.

-Eso es porque Oha Asa predijo que algo como esto pasaría y le aconsejó a cáncer un objeto en especial para tener buena suerte por todo un año.

-¿Y dónde se supone que lo tienes?- cuestionó con suspicacia Aomine.

-Aquí- el de lentes sacó de su cuello una fina cadena de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de corazón.

-Midorima-kun ese tipo de dijes son los que utilizan las chicas enamoradas- al decir eso los chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente al as de Shutoku hasta que Takao y Aomine no pudieron soportarlo más y risas escandalosas salieron de sus labios mientras que Himuro y Kuroko soltaban risas mucho más disimuladas, pero risas al fin y al cabo.

-¡Dejen de reírse, no es un dije de mujer!- el cabellos verdes se guardó la cadena, sin embargo eso no paró las risas de sus amigos en ningún momento.

Ya molesto recogió su libro y se marchó a la habitación de chicos donde por lo menos no sería el objeto de burlas de sus amigos.

-Qué antipático es Midorima ni siquiera puede soportar una pequeña e inofensiva broma- dijo el de piel morena una vez recuperado de su ataque de risa.

-¿No creen que nos habremos pasado un poco?- cuestionó Himuro un poco dudoso.

-Estoy seguro que para la noche ya se le pasa- habló el de ojos grises despreocupado.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¡Claro que si!, ahora voy a continuar leyendo este interesante libro- pero justo en ese instante la puerta que de la sala se abrió revelando a las dos chicas del grupo que se encontraban en una importante misión.

-¡Chicos, chicos!, ¡Averiguamos algo genial!- exclamó Momoi nada más entrar a la sala.

-¿Otra vez fueron a la biblioteca?- preguntó el chico de piel morena.

-Pues claro Dai-chan, ¿Dónde crees que conseguimos la información sino?- el chico solo se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia- Bueno, la chica copa A y yo encontramos algo que podría matar el aburrimiento.

Riko no dijo nada ante el mote, sabía que Momoi solo lo decía para molestarla, lo mejor seria no tomarle importancia.

-Ah y yo que iba a seguir leyendo mi libro- protestó el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-¿Qué es lo que averiguaron?- cuestionó el fantasma de Seirin con curiosidad.

-Descubrimos el deporte de los magos, el único a decir verdad- respondió la castaña.

-Y le preguntamos a Peggy si podíamos ir a jugarlo y nos dijo que si, además podemos tomar prestadas las escobas del colegio- dijo la chica, esperando la reacción de sus amigos en... tres... dos... uno.

-Ah está bien... ¿¡Espera dijiste escobas!?- cuestionó un Aomine incrédulo esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Si, se juega en escobas voladoras- contestó como si nada la mánager.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?- se preguntó a sí mismo Himuro.

-Bueno reúnan a los demás para ir a jugar- ordenó Riko, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un solo movimiento sonó un "Poof" y apareció la elfa asustándolos.

-La directora quiere hablar con ustedes- anunció con su voz chillona.

-¡Sí, por fin nos vamos a casa!- exclamó Daiki emocionado.

-Bien, igual hay que reunir a todos- comentó la entrenadora de Seirin sabiendo que esto sería un problema ya que todos se encontraban dispersos a pesar del miedo de algunos en perderse.

-No se preocupen, los demás están en el pasillo esperándonos- dijo la elfa al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Aida.

-Entonces yo llamaré a Shin-chan y a los demás que están en la habitación- después de eso Takao desapareció por las escaleras volviendo al cabo de un minuto con Midorima, Izuki, Miyaji, Furihata, y Mayuzumi.

Así fue como salieron de la sala para encontrarse con sus otros amigos restantes y empezar a dirigirse a la oficina de McGonagall siendo guiados por Peggy.

* * *

Mientras tanto Minerva se encontraba muy pensativa en su oficina. Había mandado a llamar a los chicos que llegaron hace tan solo una semana a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

En esta semana estuvo investigando ese curioso cofre y descubrió cosas muy interesantes de él, sin embargo la única cosa que era clara es que los adolescentes no iban a poder regresar muy pronto a su hogar.

Lo positivo del asunto es que tenían el lugar perfecto para quedarse, ¿Qué mejor que la escuela de magia número uno de toda Europa?, ninguna. Al principio lo había dudado bastante, ¿Muggles en Hogwarts?, pero gracias a dios que, aunque no estuviera en persona y por ende no fuera lo mismo, tenía el retrato de Albus Dumbledore que siempre le decía los pequeños detalles que a ella se le pasaba por alto y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Un sonido en la puerta le indicó que sus invitados ya habían llegado, les respondió y así fueron pasando. Con el mismo hechizo hizo aparecer varias sillas como la primera vez para todos estuvieran cómodos.

-Como saben, en esta semana estuve investigando el cofre y descubrí algunas cosas interesantes- todos asintieron permitiéndole continuar.

-Fue creado por un fabricante de varitas en Noruega y...

-Si, si, eso está muy bien, ¿Pero cuando vamos a regresar a Japón?- cuestionó el impaciente por excelencia, Aomine Daiki.

La directora suspiró, ahora venían decirles las malas noticias.

-... Verán, no les mentiré. El cofre si resultó ser un traslador pero...

-Esto... ¿Qué es un traslador?- preguntó tímidamente el as de Kaijo. Algunos lo fulminaron con la mirada por haber interrumpido a la mujer, pero la realidad era que nadie sabía lo que era.

-Olvide que no sabían, disculpen. Un traslador es un objeto común el cual hechizas para que al tocarlo puedas ir a cualquier parte.

-Oh, ¿¡Así como si estás en Japón y lo tocas y ya estas en Miami!?- preguntó un eufórico Hayama, a lo que la directora asintió.

-El punto es que no es un traslador cualquiera, descubrí que es un traslador interdimensional.- explicó la directora.

-¿Interdi que?-

-Interdimensional Ahomine, deberías de limpiarte los oídos- comentó el tigre de Seirin con una sonrisa burlona.

-Yo escucho perfectamente Bakagami solo no entiendo lo que significa- contestó el as de Touhou.

-Si serás idiota.

\- Si sabes tanto explícamelo.

-... Yo... Tampoco sé- admitió avergonzado el pelirrojo.

-Y luego me dices idiota a mí.

-Es porque lo eres.

-Ya basta- Tetsuya usó su misdirection para golpearlos a cada uno en el estómago dejándolos momentánea sin aire.

Allí es cuando los eternos rivales decidieron callarse y dejar hablar a la directora.

-Lo que quiero decir con "Interdimensional" es que no es de esta dimensión... Por lo tanto...

-Estamos atrapados en una dimensión diferente a la nuestra y por eso no nos puede devolver- completó Akashi pensativo.

-Así es- confirmó Minerva las peores sospechas del pelirrojo.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, así hasta que al minuto todos reaccionaron.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Al parecer el cofre posee una magia muy especial la cual es capaz de viajar de entre varias dimensiones, al abrirlo activaron la magia, transportándolos a Hogwarts.- en ese momento al as de Kaijo recibió miradas asesinas que lo hicieron encogerse en su propio asiento.

-¿Entonces no hay modo de regresar?- preguntó Aida desanimada.

-Si la hay, lo que les quiero decir es para que puedan regresar a su dimensión tiene que aparecer de nuevo el cofre.

-Ok, no entiendo- confesó Aomine jalándose los cabellos.

-Lo que nos intenta decir nanodayo es que nos tendremos que quedar un tiempo indefinido aquí hasta que el cofre vuelva aparecer para así poder abrirlo y volver a nuestra dimensión- Midorima sacó la conclusión.

-¿Y no puede hacer nada para devolvernos a nuestra dimensión ahora señora directora?- cuestionó el poseedor del ojo de halcón.

-No lo siento, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de los viajes interdimensionales hasta hace unos días- dijo un apenada McGonagall. -Sin embargo les tengo una propuesta, ¿Qué les parece estudiar aquí?

-¿Cómo?

-P-pero eso es imposible.

-¿Cómo vamos a estudiar aquí si no tenemos magia?- preguntó Himuro intrigado.

-Eso era lo que yo suponía cuando les vi, pero hablé con un viejo amigo al respecto y me di cuenta de que ustedes no son muggles ordinarios, son magos- cuando la anciana terminó de decir estas palabras todos se quedaron congelados en sus lugares, sin mover un solo músculo y conteniendo la respiración.

Una cosa era aceptar el hecho de que la magia existía y otra muy diferente era si quiera creer que ellos podían hacer magia... Es simplemente algo ilógico y muy sacado de la realidad.

-¿En que se basa para pensar que tenemos magia?- cuestionó el as de Shutoku.

-El simple hecho de que estén aquí es un claro ejemplo de que lo que digo es verdad. El castillo está rodeado por múltiples hechizos repelentes de muggles; gente no mágica, y así no puedan siquiera ver el castillo. No se si tiene que ver con el cofre pero no cabe duda de que ustedes son magos.

-¿Y para qué hacen eso?, parece mucho trabajo- comentó el número diez de Shutoku refiriéndose a los hechizos de protección.

-Es para mantener el secreto, hay una ley que no permite revelar la existencia de la magia a cualquier persona no mágica. Aunque existen ciertas excepciones.

-Si entiendo porqué lo hacen. Pero para ser sincero todavía me cuesta trabajo procesar todo esto de la magia y más que nosotros seamos magos- confesó con sinceridad Seijuurou.

-Si, entiendo que necesitan digerir toda esta información así que los dejaré solos un momento, por favor no toquen nada- así fue como Minerva salió de su oficina acompañada de Peggy, sabía bien que tenían que hablar entre ellos.

-¿Por qué no estudiamos aquí y ya?, después de todo no tenemos otro sitio a dónde ir- Hayama fue el primero en dar a conocer su opinión.

-Es muy fácil decirlo idiota pero nunca vamos a encajar aquí- habló Miyaji notablemente molesto.

-¿Ah y eso por qué?- preguntó el rubio.

-¿No es obvio?- suspiró pesadamente para continuar- Nosotros seremos unos recién llegados y todo el mundo nos mirará raro porque ni siquiera somos de esta dimensión.

-Miyaji-senpai... yo creo que ese es el menor de nuestros problemas- dijo con cuidado el de cabellos verdes.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-Si vamos a estudiar aquí estaremos muy atrasados con las materias ya que, evidentemente, no sabemos nada de la magia.

-Pero eso tiene fácil solución, las clases deberían de comenzar en septiembre y todavía estamos a junio, podemos estudiar todos los días y así no estaremos tan atrasados- dijo Momoi contenta de haber encontrado una solución al problema.

-¿Estudiar en vacaciones?- cuestionó un incrédulo Daiki.

-A mí tampoco me gusta pero si no hay de otra- habló Kazunari en tono resignado.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo nos tendremos que quedar aquí- murmuró una pensativa Riko, más sin embargo todos lograron escuchar.

-La directora McGonagall nunca nos dijo cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí- comentó el número diez de Yosen.

-Tal vez no nos dijo para no preocuparnos- opinó el poseedor del ojo de águila.

-O tal vez ni ella sabe cuanto nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Mayuzumi pero como siempre su comentario quedó en el aire. Ni siquiera sabia para qué se molestaba en opinar.

-Adiós universidad de Tokio y sobretodo adiós a la graduación- se lamentó un deprimido Miyaji mientras que Kasamatsu solo podía darle la razón.

Sin título universitario ellos todavía seguían siendo alumnos de tercer año; ya que las graduaciones son a finales de julio y la prueba de la universidad sería también por esas fechas, pero por lo visto no podrán estar en Japón para entonces.

-Normalmente un traslador no dura más de uno o dos años activo, pero como este es un traslador con una magia especial tengo que investigar más al respecto.- dijo Minerva en la entrada, cabe destacar que algunos de los adolescentes se asustaron.

-Directora le queremos agradecer por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros hasta ahora y claro que aceptamos su propuesta de estudiar aquí- habló Akashi para inclinarse ante la estupefacta McGonagall, todos los demás no tardaron en imitarlo.

-No hay por qué, será un gusto tenerlos aquí y sé que será un cambio bastante difícil pero espero que sepan cómo adaptarse.

-Directora ¿Es verdad que tendremos que estudiar todo los días para poder estar al nivel de los otros estudiantes?- cuestionó con incertidumbre Kotarou.

-Eso me temo. Olvidé preguntarles qué edad tienen.

-Pues la mayoría de nosotros tenemos entre 16 a 17 años, solo unos pocos ya tienen los 18- contestó la sombra de Seirin.

-Mmm... Creo que lo mejor es que estén todos en un mismo curso, así estarán en séptimo año, que es el último aquí en Hogwarts.

-¿Y cuándo tendremos nuestras varitas para hacer encantamientos?- preguntó un Takao súper emocionado.

-Paciencia después arreglaremos eso. Peggy me dijo que ustedes querían aprender a jugar Quidditch.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó Kagami frunciendo el ceño.

-Es el deporte de los magos y es así como se divierten- explicó Aida a lo que la mayoría entendió.

-¿Así que quieren salir a jugarlo?, yo les podría enseñar- sugirió amablemente Minerva a lo que todos asintieron entusiasmados y salieron del castillo al campo de Quidditch y pasar un día diferente a los demás.

* * *

-Ya no puedo más, tomemos un descanso- se quejó el as de Touhou.

-Increíblemente estoy de acuerdo con Aomine- secundó el pelirrojo de Seirin.

-Ya dejen de quejarse par de flojos- les pegó un zape Aida- Tomamos un descanso hace menos de media hora.

-Pero es que no nos gusta estudiar- respondieron al mismo tiempo los ases para después mirarse con desafío.

Hace exactamente un mes que llegaron a ese extraño mundo de personas que se visten algo raro, animales peculiares y por supuesto lleno de magia. Desde entonces la directora no había podido descubrir más del cofre que los trajo, sobra decir que tampoco lo han visto más.

Y en vista de la situación no les quedaba de otra que ponerse a estudiar para estar al corriente con los demás estudiantes de séptimo año.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la biblioteca del colegio estudiando una de las cuatro materias que McGonagall les puso como obligatorias.

-Daiki, Taiga ya dejen de quejarse. Tenemos que aprender estos hechizos que son de primer año- habló el capitán de Rakuzan.

-Pero es aburrido aprender la pura teoría- replicó Hayama haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Lo sé. Pero hasta que no tengamos nuestras varitas no podemos hacer otra cosa...

En ese preciso momento apareció la elfa Peggy en un "poof" asustándolos un poco.

-La directora desea verles- informó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran.

-¿Y para que nos quiere esta vez?- cuestionó un Aomine desconfiado, la última vez que los mandó a llamar fue para ponerles materias obligatorias a sus horarios.

-Aomine-kun no seas grosero- dijo la sombra dándole un codazo en el estómago a su amigo.

-Maldición Tetsu, ¡No hagas eso!- exclamó el chico más la sombra lo ignoró.

-La directora McGonagall no le dijo a Peggy para que los quería llamar, pero Peggy vio al señor fabricante de varitas con ella- dijo la elfa para mirar divertida como los chicos mostraban un brillo de emoción en sus ojos con la sola mención de la palabra "varita"

Sin más llegaron a lo que sería el gran comedor, solo que McGonagall se había encargado de quitar las cuatro mesas y dejar solo una al frente para tener más espacio y evitar accidentes.

Pero esta era la primera vez que los adolescentes veían esta parte del castillo, lo que los dejó con la boca abierta fueron las velas flotantes y por sobretodo que el comedor no parecía que tuviera un techo, pero por Momoi y Aida supieron que solo se trataba de un encantamiento, estaba claro que todavía les quedaba un montón por descubrir de ese mundo.

-Acérquese- ordenó la anciana sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

-Quiero presentarles al señor Ollivander, él es el mejor fabricante de varitas de todo Reino Unido y...

-¿¡Entonces es cierto que hoy nos darán nuestras varitas!?- cuestionó con gran entusiasmo Kotarou.

-Sí señor Hayama. Pero deben recordar que las varitas no son un juguete ni mucho menos, son sus instrumentos que les ayudará...

-¡Si! ¡Podremos hacer magia!- exclamó el rubio sin escuchar Minerva.

-Discúlpenlo directora, está muy emocionado- habló Akashi por el mayor.

-Mmm... Si ya me di cuenta- dijo para mirar como Miyaji le daba dos golpes en la cabeza al rubio para tranquilizarlo.

Después de la mujer les presentará a Ollivander todos los adolescentes, decidió que era mejor retirarse- Bueno los dejaré con el señor Ollivander.- Y sin más se retiró de la sala con la elfa.

-Muy bien, acérquese no muerdo- les dijo el hombre amablemente, era anciano y tenía unos enigmáticos ojos azules que delataban experiencia pero sobre todo sabiduría.

Se acercaron al hombre en cuestión a la espera de sus próximas instrucciones.

-Haremos lo siguiente, ustedes son diecinueve en total así que uno por uno pasará y yo le entregaré una varita y este después se la dará a los demás para ver si con alguno funciona. - explicó.

-¿Y por qué simplemente agarramos cualquiera cada uno y ya?- preguntó Aomine a lo que el anciano frunció el ceño.

-Les diré algo y quiero que esto lo tengan presente siempre, uno no escoge la varita, es la varita quién escoge al mago- habló Ollivander muy serio, para luego continuar- Por lo tanto señor Aomine me temo que tendremos que hacer las cosas así.

Así trasladó una mesa al frente y colocó su bolso, del cual sacó por lo menos unas diez varitas y las colocó allí. El primero en pasar fue nada más que el as de Touhou a quién Ollivander le entregó una de las varitas y las ventanas se rompieron.

-Parece que no. Pruebe con esta y mientras tanto los demás vayan probando la primera haber si es su varita.

Así pasaron los siguientes diez minutos hasta que un mago había encontrado a su fiel compañera, y no era nada más que el capitán de Kaijo el primer afortunado. Más rápido que inmediatamente Ollivander fue a su encuentro.

-Déjeme verla- le pidió a lo que Kasamatsu le entregó su varita.

-25 centímetros, núcleo de pluma de hipogrifo, madera de acaica y... rígida. Hace años que le estoy intentando encontrar al dueño correcto, es una varita bastante temperamental pero sin duda poderosa, no dudo de que te servirá muy bien.- Kasamatsu no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que le dijo el hombre, pero si lo había puesto así de feliz no debía ser malo.

Al mismo tiempo cuando Hayama agarró una de las varitas esta empezó a emitir destellos de colores haciéndolo sonreír.

-Señor Ollivander ¡Mire! ¡Creo que encontré mi varita!- el anciano rápidamente se dirigió hacia el menor.

\- Efectivamente... 32 centímetros, también de pluma de hipogrifo, madera de sicomoro, elástica. Esta varita es traviesa pero totalmente fiel a sus amos y es excelente para encantamientos- dijo el hombre entregándole de nuevo su varita.

Fue pasando el tiempo hasta que ha otro afortunado encontró su varita ideal, la cual emitió un brillo dorado sobre su persona. El amable y un poco despistado Kiyoshi Teppei.

-Veamos... 37.5 centímetros, núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de picea. Una varita un poco más gruesa que las demás y rígida.

-Esta es una que no se lleva bien con las personas nerviosas o titubeantes, pero cuando encuentra a su dueño ideal suele ser eficientes, sobre todo en defensa, ¡Y que manos tan grandes tienes muchacho!- comentó el hombre.

-Hahahahaha, me lo dicen a menudo- habló el castaño.

Se fue a sentar con Kasamatsu y con Hayama que no paraba de ver la varita que tenía en las manos como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo o algo así.

-¿Kasamatsu-senpai que se siente tener ya una varita?- discretamente Kise se había acercado hasta los mayores mientras los demás seguían en su búsqueda.

-¿Ah?, pues supongo que normal- dijo el azabache sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero tiene que emocionarle aunque sea un poco- replicó el modelo.

-¡Tonto recuerda que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo!- regañó el mayor dándole una palmada a su kouhai haciendo que pierda el equilibrio casi por completo.

-Senpai eso usted no lo sabe- dijo el as una vez recuperado el equilibrio.

-Es cierto Kasamatsu, hay que aprovechar el tiempo que estemos aquí y divertirnos- dijo Kiyoshi metiéndose en la conversación.

-Si bueno... tal vez. Ve a encontrar tu varita y no pierdas más tiempo.

-¡Sí capitán! - exclamó el menor para hacer un saludo militar e irse por donde vino.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando Momoi al agitar una de las varitas se formaron a su alrededor hermosos árboles de sakura. Enseguida Ollivander fue a examinar la varita.

-... 28.5 centímetros, pelo de pegaso, madera de cerezo; la cual yo sabía que alguno de ustedes les iba a tocar mis queridos japoneses y semi flexible. Muchos creen que las varitas hechas de esta madera no sirven mucho para hechizos defensivos u ofensivos, pero la verdad es que tiene un gran poder letal sea cual sea el núcleo, úsela con precaución.

Así siguieron pasando los minutos hasta convertirse en una larga y fastidiosa media hora, allí fue cuando uno más encuentra su varita y resulta ser nada más y nada menos que el capitán de Rakuzan.

-¿Me permite?- le pidió Ollivander a lo que el pelirrojo se la dio- 34 centímetros, pluma de fénix, madera de tejo e inflexible. Esta varita es muy inusual, es excelente para los duelos... pero también se cree que sea propensa a inclinarse por las artes oscuras, sin embargo eso depende totalmente del mago así que úsela sabiamente- dijo el anciano para devolverle la varita al menor.

Después de ese episodio pasaron unos veinte minutos y todos se encontraban buscando casi con desesperación sus varitas, los afortunados que ya las habían encontrado se fueron al jardín a practicar sus hechizos al cabo de una hora.

-Ya me estoy cansando, ¿Cuánto hemos estado aquí?- preguntó el mejor amigo de Midorima.

-Casi dos horas- calculó el as de Kaijo.

-Pues a mi me parece como si estuviera todo el día buscando.

-No te quejes Takao-kun, hay algunos que lo pasan peor que otros- dijo la sombra de Seirin señalando a Kagami y Aomine que no dejaban de probar varitas cada dos segundos dirigiéndose miradas desafiantes.

-No me importan ellos, quiero encontrar mi varita- se quejó como un niño pequeño para luego tomar una de las varitas y al agitarla todos repentinamente empezaron a flotar.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Señor Ollivander haga que se detenga.

-Takaocchi creo que es la varita que tienes.

-¿Eh?

-¡Qué sueltes la varita nanodayo!- exclamó el as de Shutoko.

-Podrías pedirlo de una manera más linda Shin-chan.

-¡Suéltala de una vez Bakao!

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué es eso?, no escucho nada.

-... Por favor Takao- pidió Midorima con el rostro sonrojado en parte de la vergüenza y el enfado.

-Así está mejor- en ese momento el moreno soltó la varita y automáticamente todos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, lo bueno es que no se habían elevado mucho.

\- Veamos que tenemos aquí... 25 centímetros, pluma de fénix, madera de cornejo, flexible. Esta varita sin duda es muy traviesa pero cuando le pides hechizos serios lo hará sin duda alguna, tiene gran capacidad para los encantamientos.

 _"Por fin tengo mi varita"_ \- pensó Takao dando saltos muy pocos masculinos de la pura emoción.

-¿Furi estás bien?- preguntó Kagami al ver a su amigo todavía en el suelo.

-Si, no te preocupes Kagami- el pelirrojo le tendió una mano para que se levantara. En eso notó que debajo de él había una varita que no recordaba haberla probado antes.

Al hacerlo una luz lo iluminó justo como le pasó a Kiyoshi. Ollivander fue rápidamente a su encuentro.

-26 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, madera de sauce, elástica. Una varita muy curiosa que prefiere como dueño a una persona insegura de sí misma, pero que eso no te desanime muchacho, tiene un gran potencial y es eficaz en hechizos curativos- el hombre le sonrió amablemente.

Después de unos minutos los siguientes en encontrar a su fiel compañera fueron Izuki y Miyaji.

-La que tiene el joven Izuki es de 35 centímetros, pluma de fénix, madera de laurel, inflexible. Esta varita no soporta a las personas perezosas, pero es muy fiel al que sea su primer dueño e incluso tiene la cualidad de hechizar a aquel que intenta robarla.

-Por otro lado la del señor Miyaji tiene 33.5 centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de endrino, elástica. Una varita un poco rara que sirve mejor con un guerrero, es muy buena en defensa y será de gran lealtad- y con eso Izuki e Miyaji abandonaron el lugar dejando cada vez menos personas en el comedor, pero todas con una meta en común, encontrar su varita lo antes posible.

-Señor Ollivander no encuentro mi varita y ya estoy muy cansado- dijo un desanimado Kise.

-No te rindas muchacho, tu varita debe estar por algún lado- dijo el anciano palmeándole la espalda.

-Pero es imposible, nunca lo conseguiré.

-Mmm... haber... prueba con esta- dijo Ollivander entregándole dicha varita al rubio, en cuanto la tocó chispas salieron de la punta, al fin la había encontrado.

-No puedo creerlo... ¡Es mi varita!- habló el modelo todavía pasmado sin podérselo creer.

-Déjeme verla. 33 centímetros, pelo de pegaso, madera de serbal y semi flexible. Es fuerte en hechizos defensivos y se dice que la madera de serbal se lleva mejor con las personas de corazón y sentimientos puros.

-¡Al fin tengo mi varita!- celebró para luego de darle las gracias al anciano se fue al jardín dónde estaban todos los demás.

Los pocos que quedaban ya estaban al borde de la desesperación, parecía una búsqueda que no tenía fin, pero afortunadamente otros tres magos consiguieron sus varitas en ese instante.

-Veamos... la varita del señor Murasakibara tiene 39 centímetros, una de las varitas más largas que he hecho, pelo de unicornio, madera de abeto, más gruesa de lo normal e inflexible. A estas varitas les gustan los dueños que son decididos, y es especialmente buena en transfiguración.

-En cambio la de la señorita Aida tiene -25.5 centímetros, pluma de hipogrifo, madera de haya, flexible. Es una varita que necesita que su dueño sea una persona abierta de mente, y buena en encantamientos.

-Y por último la del señor Hyuuga posee 27.5 centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de cedro, inflexible. Esta varita tiene un carácter fuerte pero muy leal, es buena para duelos.

-¿Se supone que ahora me puedo ir con los demás?- preguntó Murasakibara con su usual tono flojo de hablar.

-Pues sí- contestó el anciano.

-Me quedaré hasta que Muro-chin encuentre la suya.

-Atsushi no tienes por qué, además no sé cuanto pueda tardar aquí- replicó el aludido.

-No importa, quiero quedarme hasta que la consigas - habló el más alto poniendo fin a la discusión.

-... Bien- y con eso Himuro continuó con su búsqueda.

Por otro lado estaba la sombra de Seirin quien seguía buscando sin resultado alguno, hasta que vio una atractiva varita en un extremo de la larga mesa, cuando la tomó otra persona hizo lo mismo y en ese momento la varita comenzó a brillar intensamente; cuando Kuroko levantó la vista pudo notar que la otra persona era el número cinco de Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Este le devolvía la mirada con extrañeza bajo esa máscara de indiferencia.

-Lo siento- murmuró el menor quitando la mano para ver como la varita dejaba de brillar.

-Parece que es tuya- dijo Mayuzumi con simpleza.

-Señor Kuroko tóquela un momento- el menor hizo lo ordenado y la varita volvió a brillar.

-Ahora señor Mayuzumi deje de tocarla- el de cabellos grises no tenia idea que era lo que el anciano pretendía pero aún así le hizo caso, al hacerlo la varita dejó de brillar.

-Aja, parece que esta es un caso de varitas gemelas- al ver las caras de desconcierto de los chicos decidió explicarles mejor- Verán normalmente las varitas son diferentes una de la otra pero hay casos que pueden salir con el mismo núcleo, lo cual lo convierte en gemelas. Y sus varitas tienen por núcleo pelo de unicornio, se supone que solo se necesita uno pero inesperadamente salió otro de ese mismo unicornio.

-Señor Mayuzumi haga el favor de venir un momento- de su bolso el anciano sacó una varita exactamente igual a la que tenía Kuroko en las manos y se la entregó.

-Bien, sus varitas poseen 30.5 centímetros, como ya dije pelo de unicornio, madera de pino, flexible. Estas varitas les gustan los amos que son algo independientes y misteriosos. Tienen una sensibilidad para la magia no verbal. Y Ahora que lo veo ya veo porque comparten varita, ambos se parecen mucho, cualquiera podría pensar que son familia.

Los fantasma escucharon atentamente a Ollivander hasta que el de ojos celestes se percató de que el fantasma de Rakuzan lo miraba fijamente, como pareciendo analizar algo de lo que mencionó el anciano.

Sin embargo, unos segundos después se retiró del salón sin decir nada. A Kuroko le entrañó un poco pero no le dio importancia y fue a ver cómo le iban a sus mejores amigos.

-Señor Ollivander...

En ese preciso momento Midorima había encontrado a la compañera que lo iba a acompañar por mucho tiempo.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí... 36 centímetros, pelo de unicornio, madera de secuoya y rígida. Muchos magos tienen la idea de que esta varita trae la buena fortuna pero la realidad es que a este tipo de varitas les atrae los magos que ya gozan de una buena fortuna y juntos hacen el equipo perfecto, aparte de ser extraordinariamente buena en transfiguración.

Después de que Ollivander le entregara nuevamente su varita el as de Shutoku se fue de la sala más que satisfecho.

Ahora solo quedaban tres chicos que no paraban de buscar su varita, Aomine, Kagami y Himuro. Obviamente que los dos primeros eran los más desesperados, mientras Tatsuya estaba mucho más tranquilo, claro que quería encontrarla tanto como el resto pero de nada servía desesperarse por ello, su varita aparecería pronto.

Y parece que esa técnica le funcionó muy bien porque enseguida que agitó una de las varitas esta empezó a brillar junto con su dueño.

-Señor Himuro parece que ya encontró su varita... Vamos a ver, 35 centímetros, ala y polvos de hadas, madera de olmo y flexible. Esta varita es bastante ra...

-Hahahahahaha- Kagami y Aomine no pudieron retener un fuerte carcajada.

-¿Qué les causa gracia?- cuestionó el número once de Seirin.

-¿Dijo polvo de hadas?- cuestionó el pelirrojo sin poder aguantar mucho la risa.

-No olvides las alas- comentó Aomine y no pudiendo aguantar más los dos chicos se tiraron al suelo a reírse sin parar, pues ellos creían que los polvos y alas de hadas no eran algo muy masculino.

-Dejen de burlarse de Muro-chin o los aplastaré- amenazó la muralla de Yosen para luego añadir- Además a Muro-chin le tocó esa varita porque al igual que las hadas él es muy hermoso y amable.

Esa confesión tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, pero en especial a Himuro quién no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al saber lo que el más alto pensaba de él, y con ello su corazón comenzó a latir velozmente.

-Gra-gracias Atsushi- dijo pero tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el de cabellos morados así que centró su atención en su hermano y el moreno- Por lo menos tengo ya mi varita Taiga, Aomine.

Los dos ases pusieron mala cara al oír la respuesta de Himuro, pero como dijo Kuroko ellos mismos se lo buscaron.

-Bueno como iba diciendo esta varita es muy rara pero sin duda prefiere a los magos con presencia y en las manos adecuadas es capaz de producir magia avanzada, es muy efectiva en defensa.

-Bueno chicos espero que consigan sus varitas, suerte- y así fue como Himuro y Murasakibara abandonaron la sala. No querían admitirlo pero eran los últimos y sus ánimos estaban por el suelo.

-No se rindan ya aparecerá- animó el de cabellos celestes al ver sus miradas de derrota, como hubiesen perdido un partido importante.

-Olvídalo Tetsu, nunca las vamos a conseguir.

-Aomine-kun...

-Ahomine tiene razón, tal vez ni siquiera seamos magos.

-Kagami-kun...

-¡Ya basta de hablar tantas tonterías!- exclamó Ollivander enfadado, los adolescentes lo miraron sorprendidos- Sus varitas están por alguna parte solo tienen que tener paciencia y por sobre todo no perder la fe. Ahora señor Aomine pruebe con esta, pienso que iría bien con su personalidad.

El aludido sin muchas esperanzas tomó la varita y automáticamente una pequeña llama se encendió en la punta de la varita y sintió como un agradable calor recorría su cuerpo, la había encontrado.

-¿Ven, qué les dije?, solo hay que tener paciencia...

-¡En tú cara Bakagami!, conseguí mi varita antes que tú- exclamó el as de Touhou mientras Kagami lo miraba con rabia.

-La conseguiste con ayuda, no cuenta- le gruñó.

-… Ya… ¡Pero al menos ya la tengo y tú no!- dijo burlándose de su rival el de cabellos azules.

-¿Enserio hicieron una competencia para ver quién conseguía su varita primero?- cuestionó Kuroko esperando que la respuesta sea negativa, sus amigos no podían ser tan inmaduros.

-¡Si!- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo, bueno al parecer se equivocó.

-Muy bien veamos... 34.5 centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de roble rojo, elástica. Esta varita es poco común pero muy atractiva, su preferencia son dueños con rápidos reflejos la cual la convierte perfecta para los duelos.

-Ahora vamos a encontrarle una varita al señor Kagami con la que le puede ir bien... Ah creo que ya sé- los chicos se miraron confundidos mientras Ollivander rebuscaba en su bolso que no parecía tener fondo, hasta que encontró una que le entregó al pelirrojo.

Al agitarla, salieron chispas rojas de la punta, esa era una señal de que estaba tocando su varita.

-Mi... Varita- murmuró estupefacto hasta que reaccionó cuando Ollivander se la quitó de las manos.

-31 centímetros, fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de fresno y flexible. Estas son varitas que no se prestan o regalan porque pierden su poder, suelen preferir a los magos algo cabezotas pero valientes, y resulta efectiva para hechizos ofensivos.

-Ya puedes estar feliz Kagami-kun, tú también Aomine-kun.

-Si, se siente bien tener tu varita- comentó el tigre emocionado.

-Te reto a un duelo Bakagami- habló el de piel morena con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Acepto- respondió inmediatamente el de Seirin, mientras el fantasma solo negaba con la cabeza, esos dos siempre tenían que hacer de todo una competencia.

-Bueno espero que disfruten mucho con sus varitas pero también las usen con responsabilidad. Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado- dijo el anciano para luego con su varita arreglar las ventanas rotas, la mesa y devolver todas las varitas en su bolso.

-Bueno jóvenes, fue un gusto conocerlos...

En ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron revelando a todos los demás que se suponían que estaban en el jardín practicando lo que han estudiado este mes.

-Menos mal sigue aquí temía que ya se hubiese ido- dijo Akashi bastante aliviado.

-¿Qué necesitaban jóvenes?- cuestionó Ollivander con intriga al ver a todos allí.

-Solamente le queríamos dar las gracias- dicho esto absolutamente todos se inclinaron respetuosamente al anciano que no sabia que decir.

-N-no se preocupen es mi trabajo después de todo. Fue un gusto conocerles, cuiden muy bien sus varitas que serán sus compañeras más fieles, con su permiso me retiro- después de eso Ollivander recogió su bolso y salió del gran comedor.

Los adolescentes no podían estar más felices, aunque todavía siguieran atrapados en esa dimensión decidieron que el tiempo que estuvieran aquí lo disfrutarán al máximo, porque después de todo ¿A quién no le emociona la magia?


	4. A new year at Hogwarts begins

**Hello mundo!**

Primero que nada, ¡Feliz año a todos! Espero que en este 2016 pueda hacer todas las cosas que me propongo, claro que una de ellas es terminar este fanfic y poder actualizar mas seguido aunque eso ultimo esta en veremos, ya en enero comienzo clases aparte de comenzar hacer otro proyecto que tengo en mente :/

Pero como ya dije en el cap anterior no abandonaré esta historia, eso si que no. Ahora a los que nos concierne… ¡Las parejas se revelan en el capitulo siguiente! Jejejejej quisiera escuchar, o leer en todo caso, sus opiniones sobre cuales serán las parejas, a ver si aciertan.

 **Disclamer:** Kuroko no basket y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.

Ahora si… A leer!

* * *

 **Magical Dimension.**

 **Chapter 4: A new year at Hogwarts begins.**

 ****  
-¿Hermione ya estás lista?- preguntó en voz alta un joven de cabellos azabaches y preciosos ojos verdes que se encontraban resguardados por unas gafas redondas. Lo más resaltante en el rostro del chico, era sin duda, la cicatriz en forma de rayo que se hallaba en su frente.

A este joven lo conocían por muchos nombres y apodos, el niño que vivió, El Elegido, el que finalmente derrotó al señor tenebroso. Pero respondía correctamente al nombre de Harry Potter.

-Si, ya bajo- contestó una voz femenina en lo alto de las escaleras, ya abajo se pudo apreciar que se trataba de una chica de mediana estatura, de cabellera castaña la cual había nacido indomable pero con el tiempo se había vuelto bastante dócil, esbelta figura y ojos color chocolate.

Dicha chica formaba parte de los grandes héroes que salvaron al mundo mágico. Mejor conocida con el nombre de Hermione Granger.

-Bien, entonces vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde- dijo el chico para agarrar las maletas y salir de la casa de su padrino con su amiga siguiéndolo de cerca. Ya afuera llamaron a un taxi para llegar a su destino, King's Cross.

Después de un año de esa atroz guerra la escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts abría sus puertas para todos los alumnos en general.

Muchos se preguntarían qué había hecho trío dorado después de la segunda guerra mágica, pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, apoyar a un importante miembro del trío y su familia, los Weasley. Estuvieron con ellos en todo momento apoyándolos ya que era lo único que podían hacer. Y hace ya dos meses que Hermione y Harry se fueron de la casa de los Weasley porque sentían que estorban un poco.

Además de que el azabache no dejaba de sentirse culpable por la muerte de Fred y lo sucedido con Ginny, aunque técnicamente no fuera su culpa.

Así fue como los dos mejores amigos se fueron a vivir juntos a la casa que le había dejado Sirius Black en su testamento al de lentes. La arreglaron y retocaron un poco para que se vieran más acogedora. Eso incluyó poner el retrato de Walburga Black directo al ático.

Se enfrascaron en esa pesada tarea que en parte era porque la casa lo necesitaba, pero también para mantener sus mentes ocupadas en algo y no pensar en todo lo que perdieron en la guerra.

Mientras ellos permanecían encerrados en la casa y en sí mismos, muchas cosas cambiaron con la caída del innombrable. Primero, Kingsley Shacklebolt había asumido el papel de ministro provisional hasta que meses después decidieron dejarlo permanente al ver lo comprometido que estaba para restaurar la paz del mundo mágico.

Por ende, la gente ya no tenía porque tener temor de salir a las calles y los hijos de muggles podían vivir en paz.

Encerraron a muchos mortifagos a Azkaban, y los dementores ya no custodiaban la prisión. Solo algunos del bando de Voldemort, después de muchas investigaciones al respecto, se demostró que eran inocentes de crímenes de guerra, claro que solo unos pocos tuvieron esa suerte, pero aún así permanecían en constante vigilancia por parte de los aurores.

En cuanto a Hogwarts, se podría decir que ya estaba reconstruido casi en su totalidad y es por eso que la directora Mcgonagall decidió abrir el colegio, permitiendo asistir a aquellos alumnos que no pudieron completar su año escolar cómo se debe. Dicho trío no tenían problema con eso, dado que como son héroes de guerra no tenían necesidad de presentar el éxtasis para la carrera que quisieran estudiar, sin embargo Hermione les había insistido mucho a sus amigos para volver a Hogwarts; a la final terminaron aceptando a regañadientes.

Aunque si se lo pensaban mejor, su amiga tenía razón. ¿Enserio querían que su último recuerdo de Hogwarts fueran el de los cadáveres en cada esquina y todo lleno de escombros?, La respuesta era muy clara, un rotundo no.

Así que ese día era 1 de septiembre, tiempo de todos para regresar a su segundo hogar.

Con al menos 40 minutos de anticipación llegaron a la estación de King's Cross, de inmediato cruzaron el muro para ir al andén 9 3/4, su andén.

Al llegar no vieron a muchas personas ya que era bastante temprano, solo vieron a unos pocos conocidos, entre ellos Katie Bell; quien corrió a saludarlos, a Michael Conner; quien les estrechó la mano, y sorprendentemente a las hermanas Greengrass; quienes obviamente no los saludaron y simplemente siguieron su camino a los compartimientos del tren, y alguno que otro niño de primero con sus padres.

En eso ven cruzar por el muro a dos cabelleras pelirrojas muy conocidas para los héroes, rápidamente se acercaron a ellos.

-¡Ron, señor Weasley!- exclamó el azabache.

-¡Harry!- contestaron al unísono los pelirrojos, inmediatamente el menor de ellos se acercó al de lentes para darle un fuerte abrazo, después de todo no se habían visto en meses. Lo mismo hizo el pelirrojo mayor.

-Hermione cuanto tiempo- dijo el hombre para también darle un abrazo a la muchacha.

En cambio Ron solo la saludó con un tímido "Hola", no era que estuvieran peleados o algo parecido, sino que después de ese beso en la batalla de Hogwarts llegaron a un acuerdo silencioso de que tal vez no es el mejor momento para iniciar una relación y era mejor dejarlo como amigos, los demás no comprendían mucho su manera de pensar.

-Me alegra de que hayan decidido volver a Hogwarts, eso los ayudará a distraerse- comentó el señor Weasley.

Los chicos dirigieron miradas acusatorias a la castaña.

-Si hay que prepararnos desde que empiece el curso para los éxtasis- razonó la castaña.

-Y... Señor Weasley, ¿Cómo sigue Ginny?- cuestionó con cuidado el de lentes viendo como los ojos de Arthur se ensombrecieron, en cambio Ron tenía una mirada de preocupación.

-Ella... todavía está hospitalizada en San Mungo y sigue inconsciente... pero los mendimagos están haciendo todo lo posible para que la maldición no paralice sus funciones básicas- explicó el mayor.

Este verano la menor de los Weasley fue víctima de una maldición en la batalla de Hogwarts en su lucha contra Bellatrix Lestrange, antes de que está fuera asesinada por su madre, al principio no sintió nada, ni a los días, fue como un mes después. Casi muere en la bañera de su casa porque su cuerpo se había paralizado completamente, sino hubiera sido porque su madre irrumpió en ese momento es posible que hubiese muerto.

Después de ese suceso la llevaron rápidamente a San Mungo en donde descubrieron que Bellatrix le lanzó una maldición antigua a la pequeña de los Weasley, la cual tiene un efecto de paralizante; paraliza las funciones básicas del cuerpo humano. Hasta ahora no ha habido mucho resultado para poder quitársela. Solo la han podido mantener estable.

-No se preocupen, estoy segura que los mendimagos sabrán cómo quitársela, después de todo son los mejores en su trabajo- trató de animar la castaña con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Si, además ella es fuerte, puede con esto y más- aseguró Harry con convicción en sus palabras, los pelirrojos asintieron ya un poco más aliviados, saber que podían con alguien siempre resultaba reconfortante y a la vez esperanzador.

-Tienen razón, yo también estoy seguro que Ginny se va a recuperar y podremos sobrellevar todos juntos la pérdida de Fred- ciertamente los Weasley no lo tenían fácil, con un hijo muerto y el otro en una especie de coma...

Siguieron hablando sobre temas más triviales hasta que vieron como más personas llegaban al andén; se despidieron del señor Weasley y se encaminaron hacia algún compartimiento vacío, ya que si no evitaban la multitud no podrían ni respirar tranquilos, ya lo habían vivido y no era agradable ser tan famosos.

Siguieron hablando en el compartimiento hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y una cabellera rubia se asomó, no era nadie más que su amiga Luna Lovegood, acompañada de Nevielle Longbottom.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione que gusto verlos de nuevo- dijo la chica al trío con su voz calmada.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó Neville uniéndose al saludo.

-¡Luna, Neville!- exclamaron a coro.

Los saludos acompañados de los abrazos afectuosos no se hicieron esperar; ya cuando el tren comenzó a marchar los cinco magos, estaban en el mismo compartimiento y se pusieron a hablar.

-¿Y Ron como sigue Ginny?- el pelirrojo otra vez bajo la mirada con preocupación, pues la verdad que todavía la pregunta le afectaba.

-Todavía sigue en San mungo, pero ya está fuera de peligro, sin embargo los mendimagos todavía no saben como quitarle la maldición- dijo para soltar un suspiro, era normal que Neville preguntara, después de todo siempre fue muy amigo de la pelirroja.

-Bueno espero que pronto se recupere, nada sería lo mismo sin ella- expresó el moreno con pesar.

-Lo hará, ella es una de las brujas más valientes y fuertes que he conocido, no dudo ni por un segundo en que saldrá de esa maldición- dijo Luna haciendo que todos los ojos de sus amigos se posaran en ella- Tú tampoco deberías de dudarlo Ron.

Unas sabias palabras de parte de la ravenclaw eran suficiente para recobrar las esperanzas a Ronald, aunque también con algo de culpa por pensar que la rubia, a igual que todos, estaba loca.

-Sí, tienes razón, saldrá de esta, estoy seguro.

-Así será- aseguró con una sonrisa el de lentes mientras la castaña asentía.

-Pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo creen que será este año?- cuestionó Neville curioso pero también tratando de aligerar un poco más el ambiente.

-Tranquilo- contestó Harry automáticamente, no por saberlo sino porque era lo que más deseaba.

-Yo pienso que será aburrido, ya no hay malos ni nada que arruinar sus planes- respondió el pelirrojo.

-Ya, ¿Pero es mejor así no?- cuestionó Longbottom.

-Si. Pero lo único interesante en este año será el quidditch y tal vez las salidas a Hogsmeade, de resto no haremos nada más.- habló Ron para soltar un suspiro que le haga reafirmar su teoría.

-¿Cómo que no haremos nada más?, te recuerdo que este año son los éxtasis que hay que estudiar desde que entremos al colegio- habló Hermione en tono de madre regañona.

-Exageras Hermione, no tenemos que estudiar siquiera poniendo un pie en el castillo, además se supone que las clases de este año serán así como un repaso de los años anteriores, así que no habrá que estudiar mucho- dijo un Ron totalmente despreocupado.

-Lo dice el que se queda dormido en la mayoría de las clases- dijo atacado por lo de bajo la chica.

\- Eh... bueno eso no importa- pero justo cuando la chica iba a replicar el pelirrojo continuó- Ni lo necesitamos en todo caso.

\- Pero eso no está bien, una persona tiene que conseguir lo que se proponga de forma honesta y con su propio esfuerzo- respondió la castaña.

-¿Y no crees que nos merecemos estudiar y trabajar en lo que nosotros queramos después de todo por lo que hemos pasado?- no era una pregunta muy difícil y aún así la chica no supo qué responderle.

Ninguno de los demás interrumpió la discusión que tenían los gryffindors, y ante lo dicho por el pelirrojo la chica ya no tenía como contradecirlo dado que era cierto. Era increíble ver que con el tiempo Ron había podido contradecirla en una discusión con argumentos bastante válidos.

-Admítelo, no tienes más argumentos para contradecirme- comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa divertida. Todos rieron por el comentario excepto por la castaña quien sólo se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-Yo sí creo que pasarán cosas interesantes en este curso- dijo Luna de repente.

-¿Por qué crees eso Luna?- cuestionó el de lentes.

-Presentimiento- dijo con simpleza para volver su atención a la revista que traía consigo.

Después de eso la señora del carrito se paró en su compartimiento donde aprovecharon y compraron todo tipo de dulces como ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los sabores, varitas de regaliz y demás. Esto les recordaba a los viejos tiempos de antaño, cuando no había una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina que los hizo madurar de golpe, dónde no tenían más preocupaciones que los próximos exámenes, el quidditch y algunos chismes que se oían por los pasillos. Aunque pensándolo bien el trío dorado nunca fue un grupo de amigos normal, siempre se han visto envueltos de las aventuras más extravagantes de todas, desde esa vez que salvaron a Hermione de aquél troll.

Entre risas, juegos, bromas y demás se hizo de noche y llegó el tiempo de ponerse las túnicas, las chicas se cambiaron en el compartimiento mientras que los chicos se fueron al baño. Una vez listos regresaron con sus amigas y como el tren había parado fueron bajando junto con todos los demás.

Ya fuera del tren hicieron fila para poder esperar los carruajes, en eso algunos alumnos de otras casas se dieron cuenta de su presencia y no tardaron en aplaudir al grupo, principalmente al trío dorado, más concretamente a Harry Potter por ser el que derrotó al señor tenebroso; este se sonrojo a más no poder.

En lo personal no se consideraba un héroe o algo parecido, solo era alguien que había tenido mucha suerte en la vida. Así es, a lo que muchas llamaban destino él lo consideraba simple suerte.

Al llegar un carruaje ya por fin los habían dejado en paz y dieron marcha al castillo, un gran cambio este año es que muchos más alumnos podían ver a los thestrals.

Cuando dejaron sus cosas fueron directamente al gran comedor, allí Luna los tuvo que dejar para irse a sentar a su mesa, algunos la saludaron en el proceso. Mientras que los leones se sentaron en su respectiva mesa, muchos la rodearon al Trío dorado preguntándole una serie de cosas, felicitándolos, dándole el pésame a Ron y así sucesivamente.

Ya pasado unos minutos observando el gran comedor que lucía como si no le hubiera pasado nada, las mesas siguen igual, el sector de profesores, las velas flotantes y el techo encantado, estaba todo igual; si no hubiera estado allí en el momento de la batalla juraría que en ese lugar no se desencadenó en ninguna guerra. En ese momento se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo estaba hablando animadamente con Seamus y Dean sobre quidditch y Hermione hablaba con Neville.

Harry aprovechó eso para darle un vistazo rápido a la casa qué más silenciosa y con menos ánimos de celebrar y festejar estaba en esos momentos, la casa de Slytherin.

La orgullosa casa de las serpientes ahora ya no le quedaba nada de orgullo, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos y no era para menos, antes apoyados, adulados y respetados ahora eran víctimas del completo desprecio de las otras casas, hasta de los mismos profesores.

Y todo por seguir una ideología equivocada. Cabe mencionar que también era la casa que menos alumnos tenía en esos momentos. El de lentes a conducir rápidamente algunos de ellos, a un extremo de la mesa, completamente solo, se encontraba Theodore Nott.

Ese chico nunca se había metido con él o sus amigos, ni siquiera se había presentado en la batalla de Hogwarts, y aunque fue juzgado nunca se encontró evidencia alguna en su contra, mucho menos poseía la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo.

Él que si fue seguidor de Voldemort fue su padre. Nott nunca demostró tener los mismos intereses que su padre. Sin embargo para Harry seguía siendo una serpiente en la cual no se podía confiar del todo.

Siguió pasando revista y se encontró con las hermanas Greengrass, quienes ha las había visto en la estación, hablando con Pansy Parkinson, el azabache recordó el momento en el que la chica gritó que lo atraparán para entregarlo a Voldemort.

Parkinson era una persona egoísta y sin una pizca de solidaridad, pero él no podía culparla, después de todo, ¿Quién quiere firmar una sentencia de muerte por alguien que no es nada tuyo y ni siquiera soportas?

Sin embargo eso no quería decir que no la siguiera odiando, muchas veces había insultado a sus amigos y a él mismo. Sobre todo Hermione simplemente por la estupidez de la pureza de la sangre.

Después sus ojos se encontraron con Blaise Zabini, él sí estuvo enrollado con los mortifagos pero nunca le llegaron a tatuar la marca tenebrosa ni participar en misiones importantes, según lo que alegó en su defensa, solo había entrado porque sus amigos habían hecho lo mismo y como ellos no tenían opción, él tenía que apoyarlos, además de que en ese momento no creía que los ideales de Voldemort fueran tan malos.

Claro que lo dejaron libre, no por su argumento defensivo tan "realista", era obvio que resultaba totalmente falso, porque en primer lugar, una serpiente no le importan los demás sino a si mismo y si acaso su familia. Y segundo, las personas por las que Zabini se refiere como "amigos" si tenían opción, todo el mundo la tiene.

A la final lo dejaron salir por no conseguir pruebas suficientes para condenarlo a Azkaban. Aunque Harry no tenía problema con él, es más una de las personas que siguen y mientras no intentará nada raro él estaba bien con que el moreno estuviera libre.

Así fue pasando, encontrándose con algunos rostros conocidos, otros no tanto puesto que eran años menores. Lo llamó su atención fue el encontrar a una cabellera rubio platinado sentado completamente solo al otro extremo de la mesa; el lado que da a la gran puerta del comedor.

Sin duda no se podía tratar de otro que Draco Malfoy.

Aquél chico que le había ofrecido su amistad en primer año, aquél que siempre lo había insultado a él y a sus amigos innumerables veces, aquél que siempre se jactaba de decir que era de slytherin y por consciente sangre pura, aquél que tampoco dejaba de jactaba del poder económico que poseía su familia.

Aquél que se hacía llamar príncipe de Slytherin. Ahora se encontraba solo, sin amigos o mejor dicho sin aduladores.

Harry lo detalló con la mirada, estaba pálido, más de lo normal, tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos grises signo de no haber dormido lo suficiente, todo eso sin mencionar su extrema delgadez. Estaba tan delgado o incluso un poco más de la última vez que lo vio, precisamente el día del juicio de los Malfoys.

Había ido a testificar a favor de Narcisa y su hijo pero no de Lucius, no lo condenaron a pena de muerte como habían hecho con los mortifagos más peligrosos pero si tenía cadena perpetua en Azkaban. En cambio su esposa e hijo solo quedaron en libertad condicional.

Sin embargo a Harry le sorprendía el hecho de que el rubio haya decidido regresar, es cierto que le habían quitado la mitad de su fortuna, pero aún así le quedaba bastante hasta por lo menos tres generaciones más, no tenía que preocuparse de trabajar ni mucho menos terminar sus estudios, además él no es uno de los que les gustara estar en el colegio precisamente.

El nombrado sintió que alguien lo miraba puesto que levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry, allí es donde se pudo dar cuenta que los ojos de Malfoy estaban opacos, sin brillo, sin vida, no había nada que pudieran expresar, orgullo, altivez, desprecio, nada.

Viéndolo en ese estado no podía decir que era el mismo de siempre, parecía una persona completamente diferente a la cual había conocido hace siete años. Hasta le daba bastante lástima... pero él se lo había buscado, aunque el moreno todavía tenía sus dudas.

No lo pudo seguir detallando porque esté bajo la mirada rápidamente concentrándose en la mesa vacía como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Definitivamente no era el mismo de siempre.

-¿Oigan ya vieron?- les preguntó Ron a sus amigos en tono confidencial.

-¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó la castaña terminando de hablar con Neville.

-Allí, es Malfoy- señaló el pelirrojo a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Es cierto- comentó la chica sorprendida pues no esperaba verlo aquí.

-¿Para que volviera ese hurón este año?- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

-Ron no empieces- le dijo Hermione en tono de advertencia. Ya sabía que era lo que venía.

-Pero si es verdad, es un maldito mortifago que nadie lo quiere aquí.

-Ronald Weasley, tú como Harry y como yo sabemos que él fue obligado para entrar con los mortifagos.

-Por favor Hermione, él siempre nos ha estado insultando y sabemos bien que cree en esa ridiculez de la sangre limpia- el pelirrojo tomó una pausa para luego continuar- Para mí que sabía bien donde se estaba metiendo y después de la guerra se hizo el arrepentido, igual que los otros slytherins.

-No puedes generalizar Ron, no todos son así- habló en todo cansino.

-Claro que si, todos son unos malditos cobardes que cuando ven algo que no les conviene se van para el otro bando, ¿Cierto Harry?- cuestionó Weasley al azabache.

Sus dos mejores amigos esperaban una respuesta de su parte pero fue salvado por la campana o mejor dicho por Mcgonagall antes de que pudiera contestar, no quería ponerse de lado de en nadie; aunque estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el pelirrojo, había algo que no lo dejaba de rondar en la cabeza... ¿Realmente se había unido a los mortifagos por su cuenta propia?, ¿Entonces por qué no lo entregó en ese momento en la mansión Malfoy?, ¿O por qué no lo mató en la sala de los menesteres?, con esas preguntas rondándole en la cabeza no podría decir nada en concreto con respecto al rubio.

-Bienvenidos alumnos a un año más a Hogwarts- dijo Mcgonagall fuerte y claro para que todos la escucharan- Como saben bien acabamos salir de una guerra que dejó grandes destrozos y muertos, pero lo importante es saber perdonar y seguir adelante aunque esas personas ya no están con nosotros físicamente hay que recordar que siempre estarán en alma y corazón- la directora tomó un respiro para luego continuar con su emotivo discurso.

-También debo decir que me alegra ver que la mayoría de ustedes decidieron volver a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, aunque eso es lo de menos cuando ya hay muchos de ustedes que ya tienen la vida resuelta. Me he dado cuenta que necesitamos estar todos juntos en esto, ya no importan las rivalidades entre las casas, eso quedó en tiempos de antaño, lo importante ahora es permanecer juntos.- los alumnos asintieron a las palabras de Mcgonagall, tenía razón después de todo, claro que los alumnos pensaron que tenían que llevarse bien entre si, menos con los slytherins, ellos eran una mortifagos y con ellos no había que relacionarse, ese era el pensamiento de la mayoría del gran comedor.

-Antes de pasar a la selección tengo el honor de presentarles a su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la profesora Eileen Pierce- de la mesa de profesores se paró una mujer que no pasaba de los 40 años, cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura, piel blanca de porcelana, labios rojos producto de algún labial. Llevaba un vestido rojo que le llegaba por los tobillos, un largo abrigo negro; muchos de los alumnos del sector masculino se quedaron embelesados ante la belleza de la que sería su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Ella dio un asentimiento y se sentó nuevamente.

-Bien, ahora daremos inicio a la selección pero esta vez será algo diferente, no solo tendremos a los alumnos de primer año, sino también unos alumnos de intercambio traídos desde Japón- al dar el anuncio todos comenzaron a murmurar, ¿Alumnos de intercambio?, ¿De Japón?, nunca se había hecho eso en Hogwarts y por supuesto que los alumnos no tardaron en comenzar a murmurar entre ellos, el trío dorado no era la excepción.

-¿Alumnos e intercambio?- repitió Harry confundido.- ¿Ha ocurrido eso en Hogwarts alguna vez?- le preguntó a la castaña ya que ella parecía ser una biblioteca andante.

-No y eso es lo que me parece más extraño- comentó Granger suspicaz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues eso, el colegio nunca había tenido alumnos de intercambio y me parece muy extraño que lo comiencen hacer después de la guerra- contestó la chica llevándose una mano a la barbilla pensativa.

-Te preocupas demasiado Hermione- le dijo el pelirrojo despreocupadamente.- Solo espero que hayan chicas- murmuró para sí mismo pero sus amigos lo escucharon perfectamente.

-Ron eres un idiota- dijo la castaña enfurecida para darle un zape al de pecas.

-¿¡Pero porque me golpeas!?- Harry suspiró, a veces no entendía a su mejor amigo, como decía eso si sabía que podría molestar a Hermione, porque él estaba completamente seguro de que ellos todavía sentían algo el uno por el otro solo que el pelirrojo era demasiado tonto para verlo.

Aunque si de algo tenía razón es que también se preguntaba, cómo la mayoría como serían los alumnos de intercambio.

-Ahora sin más demora demos la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos- las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a la profesora Sprout con los el grupo de alumnos de primer año, detrás de ellos venían los alumnos de intercambio, los cuales se podían ver que eran numerosos.

Lo que pudieron observar todos en el gran comedor es que los nuevos alumnos eran un tanto peculiares, sus tonos de cabellos y ojos ya daban esa impresión, aparte de ser bastantes altos, algo sorprendente sin duda si se trataban de japoneses.

La profesora de herbología comenzó a llamar a los de primer año quienes eran unos escasos veinte, todos repartidos entre Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Cabe recalcar que ninguno quedó en Slytherin.

-Bien, ahora será la selección de los alumnos de intercambio.- el trío dorado y la mayoría de los presentes comenzó a prestar mayor atención a partir de este punto.

-Comencemos, ¡Aida Riko!- una chica menudita, de cabellos castaños se abrió paso entre el grupo para sentarse en el taburete a la espera de que le asignan una casa.

La chica era mona por ello muchos chicos estaban pendientes de cuál sería la casa donde la pondría el sombrero seleccionador. Cuando la profesora le colocó el sombrero este solo tardó unos segundos en responder.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Enseguida las águilas la recibieron en un mar de aplausos mientras esta tomaba asiento.

-¡Aomine Daiki!- del grupo salió un chico alto, de piel morena y cabellos y ojos azul eléctrico, guapo que portaba una sonrisa algo arrogante.

Cuando la profesora le colocó el sombrero este no tardó en gritar...

-¡Slytherin!- era el primer slytherin que salía seleccionado en toda la noche; no tardó en ganarse las miradas de desprecio por parte de las otras casas, y claro y solo con los aplausos de la directora y algunos profesores.

El chico puso cara de no entender, aún así se fue a sentar a su mesa, cabe recalcar que los de su casa lo ignoraron por completo y hasta algunos le miraron mal.

-Continuemos- llamó la profesora de herbología para dispersar la incomodidad que se había formado en el ambiente- ¡Akashi Seijuurou!

Esta vez salió un pelirrojo más bajo que sus compañeros, él era diferente a sus demás compañeros, tenía un aura diferente a los demás... imponente que no daba miedo sino de cierto respeto.

Caminó elegantemente hacia el banquillo para esperar a que el sombrero lo colocara en alguna casa. Este estuvo a la espera como medio minuto, hasta que por fin se decidió.

-¡Slytherin!- el pelirrojo se fue a sentar a su mesa mientras el mismo ambiente incómodo estaba presente que con el moreno, y hablando de este, no pareció muy contento de que su compañero estuviera en su misma casa.

-¡Hayama Kotarou!- esta vez le tocó a un rubio de ojos verdes tener sus minutos de atención, fue a paso rápido hasta el taburete, casi saltando y con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, se notaba que estaba más que emocionado.

Al momento de que el sombrero rozó sus cabellos enseguida exclamó...

-¡Slytherin!- todo el mundo estaba impactado por dos razones. Primero, ese chico en verdad parecía agradable, demasiado como para ir a la casa de las serpientes, y segundo, con este ya eran tres Slytherins seguidos, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

El chico no pareció notar el ambiente que había ocasionado, en cambio parecía de lo más encantado con la decisión del sombrero.

-¡Si!, ¡Estoy en la misma casa que Akashi!- gritó a los cuatro vientos, mientras se sentaba al lado del pelirrojo.

-... ¡Himuro Tatsuya!- salió un chico de cabellos negros los cuales le llegaban a tapar un ojo y daba la impresión de ser alguien misterioso. Muchas chicas se mostraban ansiosas por saber en qué casa le tocaría.

-¡Slytherin!- y así fue como dichas chicas perdieron el interés en el moreno, simplemente lo ignoraron.

La mayoría pensaba un poco de lo mismo, cuatro slytherins seguidos no era un buen comienzo de año.

-Solo nos faltaba que todos los nuevos sean serpientes- se quejó Weasley en un susurro que llegaron a escuchar sus amigos.

Ellos pensaban que su amigo pelirrojo estaba siendo muy extremista, sin embargo no dijeron nada, muy en el fondo pensaban igual que él.

-¡Furihata Kouki!- un castaño algo tembloroso salió del grupo, suponían que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y es por eso que estaba tan nervioso.

Al momento de sentarse casi se tropieza con uno de los escalones, eso hizo que se sonrojara a más no poder y algunas risas de los alumnos.

-¡Hufflepuff!- el chico le entregó el sombrero de vuelta a la profesora y se fue a sentar a su mesa.

-¡Hyuuga Junpei!- esta vez le tocó a un chico alto, de lentes y moreno quien con paso firme se sentó en el banco.

-¡Gryffindor!- enseguida exclamó el sombrero, el chico bajó y se fue a sentar a su mesa en un mar de aplausos y silbidos, más de normal, puesto que era el primer gryffindor de los alumnos de intercambio.

-¡Izuki Shun!- el mencionado era un chico de mediana estatura, cabellos negros como el anterior, ojos grises y gesto amable.

Se sentó calmadamente en el taburete a la espera de la decisión del sombrero.

-¡Ravenclaw!- rápidamente el chico se fue a sentar al lado de la castaña que tenía por compañera.

-¡Kagami Taiga!- el único pelirrojo que quedaba salió del grupo, era bastante alto, atractivo, pero de expresión seria que hasta daba un poco de miedo.

Al momento de ponerle el sombrero este duró varios segundos en silencio, hasta que el chico curvo sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, seguramente por algo que le habría dicho el sombrero en sus pensamientos.

-¡Gryffindor!- exclamó mientras el chico se sentó en la mesa de los leones al lado del de lentes.

-¡Kasamatsu Yukio!- del grupo salió un chico un poco más bajo que el resto, de cabellos azabaches y una mirada firme, igual que sus pasos y con el ceño extrañamente fruncido.

-¡Gryffindor!- así fue como el azabache se sentó junto a los otros nuevos leones.

-¡Kise Ryouta!- esta vez fue el turno de un rubio de ojos color miel quienes las chicas no le habían quitado el ojo desde que llegó al gran comedor.

Ciertamente el chico era muy apuesto y estaba completamente consciente de ello, así que antes de sentarse lanzó un guiño a la multitud de chicas que ya babeaban por él, esto sólo ayudó a enloquecerlas más.

-¡Hufflepuff!- las chicas pertenecientes a esa casa no podían sentirse más que afortunadas, ¡Se habían quedado con el chico más lindo de los nuevos!

Algunas les apartaron un lugar que él rechazó amablemente, para sentarse al lado del castaño tembloroso para sorpresa de este.

-¡Kiyoshi Teppei!- era el turno de uno de los chicos más altos del grupo, tenía el cabello castaño y una sonrisa amable. Se sentó con cuidado y el sombrero solo le tomó unos segundos el decidir.

-¡Hufflepuff!- se fue a sentar con los de su casa mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de fondo.

-¡Kuroko Tetsuya!- del grupo que quedaba no salió nadie, los chicos nuevos intentaron buscarlo con la mirada pero nada, básicamente todo el gran comedor lo buscaba.

-¡Kuroko Tetsu...

-¡Allí está profesora!- dijo un chico moreno señalando el banquillo donde efectivamente estaba el chico que respondía a ese nombre.

Por lo que se podía apreciar, era bajo de estatura, cabellos celestes y ojos del mismo color, su rostro en general no poseía expresión alguna. Un tanto confundida la profesora fue a ponerle el sombrero.

Este no tardó mucho en tomar su decisión.

-¡Gryffindor!- bajó los aplausos el más bajo fue a sentar al lado de su amigo pelirrojo.

-¡Mayuzumi Chihiro!- curiosamente pasó lo mismo que con el anterior chico, por más que lo buscaban no lo veían por ningún lado.

-¡Mayuz...

-Aquí estoy- respondió la voz del aludido con voz monótona que escondía un leve rastro de irritación. La profesora se mostró sorprendida al igual que la mayoría del gran comedor, ambos chicos tenían una débil presencia.

Enseguida le colocó el sombrero seleccionador, este se demoró unos largos segundos, más tarde se convirtió un minuto entero dejando a todos a la expectativa sobre el destino del chico de mirada vacía.

-¡Ravenclaw!- con eso el de cabellos grises se fue a la mesa de las águilas.

-¡Midorima Shintarou!- un chico muy alto, de lentes y curiosos cabellos verdes salió del grupo para sentarse al frente, todo eso acomodándose los lentes de forma elegante.

-¡Ravenclaw!- el de lentes se fue a sentar al lado del de cabellos grises con los aplausos de fondo.

-¡Miyaji Kiyoshi!- un rubio de ojos castaño oscuro fue el siguiente en pasar, caminó hasta el banquillo, todo con una actitud segura.

Al tener el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza este enseguida gritó...

-¡Gryffindor!- el chico llegó a su mesa correspondiente sentándose al lado del azabache de gruesas cejas.

-¡Momoi Satsuki!- al fin había llegado el momento que esperaban la mayoría del sector masculino de Hogwarts, la chica más hermosa del grupo de los alumnos de intercambio le tocaba pasar, se dirigió al banquillo con gracia y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Ojalá que quede en nuestra casa- susurró Ron mientras Hermione bufó por su comentario tan idiota.

El sombrero lo meditó por unos segundos dejando a todos a la expectativa, hasta que exclamó...

-¡Ravenclaw!- las águilas aplaudieron con gran entusiasmo, las dos únicas chicas, que además eran muy lindas, les había tocado en su casa.

-Bien sigamos, ¡Murasakibara Atsushi!- salió el chico enorme que debía alcanzar los dos metros como mínimo, de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color.

Caminó hasta el banquillo con pereza hasta que la profesora le colocó el sombrero. Este permaneció en silencio por lo menos un minuto hasta que exclamó...

-¡Hufflepuff!- los tejones empezaron a temblar, nunca habían tenido a alguien tan intimidante en su casa, este no le dio importancia a las miradas asustadas y se sentó al lado del rubio.

-Por último... ¡Takao Kazunari!- el chico que quedaba era moreno de ojos grises y portaba una sonrisa totalmente despreocupada. Era el mismo moreno que le había dicho dónde estaba el chico de poca presencia a la profesora.

Cuando tuvo el sombrero este dio a conocer su decisión de inmediato.

-¡Hufflepuff!- y así el chico se fue a sentar con sus amigos en la mesa de los tejones.

Después de que terminaran los últimos aplausos y todo el gran comedor se tranquilizó Mcgonagall se dirigió al estrado para decir unas palabras.

-Bueno espero que disfruten este nuevo año en Hogwarts porque de eso se trata. Un aviso para los primero y los nuevos, el bosque prohibido, como dice su nombre, es totalmente prohibido, eso y no hace magia en el corredor del piso tres.- tomó una pausa Mcgonagall para continuar.

-Gracias eso es todo, disfruten el banquete- dicho esto apareció un montón de comida de la nada en cada una de las mesas, los estudiantes no perdieron tiempo y empezaron a degustar los alimentos más rápido que inmediatamente.

Algunos con más desespero que otros dado que la ceremonia de selección se les había hecho más larga que de costumbre.

En la mesa de los leones, los nuevos se encontraban hablando animadamente mientras comían los deliciosos platos hechos por los elfos domésticos. Era increíble que aunque ya llevaban un tiempo en ese mundo todavía había cosas que les seguía sorprendiendo como la primera vez.

-¡Sigo diciéndolo, la comida es increíble!- exclamó Miyaji emocionado mientras comía un muslo de pollo.

-Si es verdad, ¿Oye Kuroko eso es todo lo que vas a comer?- cuestionó Kasamatsu mirando el plato casi vacío del menor.

-Mmm... Esto es más de lo que suelo comer- dijo el de cabellos celestes con cara de póker.

\- Ya sospechaba que sólo te alimentas con batidos de vainilla- comentó Hyuuga con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamaron los mayores a coro.

-Hyuuga-senpai está exagerando, pero no se preocupen yo soy de poco comer- intentó excusarse la sombra mientras los mayores lo miraban con una mezcla de preocupación e inconformidad.

-Eso no está bien. Con razón no llegas a durar un partido entero, si no comes bien entonces no serás fuerte- replicó Kasamatsu con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido.

-Pero yo ya soy fuerte.

-Pequeño mocoso engreído- replicó el Azabache sirviéndole algunas piezas pequeñas de pollo y papas al horno aparte de un plato de puré y ensalada- Te lo comes todo sino no te pararas de la mesa- dictaminó el capitán de Kaijo con voz firme y que no aceptaba réplicas.

El más bajo miró al plato y después a Miyagi y Hyuuga en busca de apoyo pero...

-No Kuroko- se negó el rubio descubriendo las intenciones del fantasma- Kasamatsu tiene razón, es por tú bien, así que no te quitaremos la mirada encima hasta que hayas terminado con tu plato.

-Y nada de usar la misdirection para pasarle tu comida a Kagami- advirtió el capital de Seirin mientras el fantasma soltó un suspiro en derrota.

-¿Yo qué?- cuestionó el pelirrojo con la boca llena girándose hacia ellos.

-Nada nada Kagami, tú sólo sigue comiendo- dijo el de lentes palmeado le la espalda, este sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió devorando su plato.

Con esfuerzo casi sobrehumano Tetsuya terminó con lo que había en su plato y para su alivio Kasamatsu no lo obligó a comer postre.

En eso Mcgonagall hizo ruido con su copa para llamar la atención de los estudiantes.

-Espero que hayan disfrutado del banquete de bienvenida, solo les quiero desear que pasen buena noche y bienvenidos una vez más a Hogwarts- dicho esto los respectivos prefectos empezaron a llamar a los estudiantes para irse a su sala común.

-Ya nos tenemos que ir a nuestra casa- el que dijo lo obvio fue Kagami.

-Si no lo dices no lo notamos Kagami-kun- comentó Kuroko, como le encantaba molestar a su luz.

-¡No te burles de mí!- le reclamó el más alto.

-Ya ya ustedes dos, hay que apurarnos antes de que salgan todos los de nuestra casa y nos dejen atrás- dijo Hyuuga.

-Eso sería de muy mala suerte comenzando el año- expresó el capitán de Kaijo.

Con eso en mente se dirigieron a la entrada del gran comedor, pero esta estaba algo aglomerada de alumnos, en eso los nuevos leones se encontraron con varios de sus amigos que ahora pertenecían a la casa de Ravenclaw.

-¡Tetsu-kun!- llamó alegremente la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Momoi-san, Aida-san, Izuki-senpai- saludó el fantasma.

-¡Chicos miren!, el sombrero seleccionador me seleccionó en una selección a Ravenclaw- dijo el poseedor del ojo de águila tratando de hacer uno de sus famosos chistes con rimas, más no se oyó más nada que el sonido de grillos al fondo.

-¿Y cómo son la gente de su casa?- cuestionó Miyaji cambiando de tema.

-Pues bien, hasta ahora hemos conocidos a ravenclaws muy amables- contestó la entrenadora de Seirin.

-Aunque no quedamos en la misma casa Tetsu-kun- se quejó Momoi con un puchero- Ni tampoco quedé con Dai-chan, ¿Ahora quién le va a jalar de las orejas o lo obligará a asistir a clases?

-Creo que olvidas que también está Akashi con él- mencionó Kagami.

-Oh, es verdad.

-No creo que Aomine sea tan idiota para contradecir las órdenes de Akashi- opinó el de Shutoku.

Los amigos más cercanos al moreno podían decir lo contrario, en Teiko el moreno se la pasaba contradiciendo al pelirrojo, nunca llegaban ponerse de acuerdo pero a la final siempre se hacía lo que Akashi decía.

Por lo menos ahora no tenían porqué temer que el moreno amaneciera con un par de tijeras clavadas en uno de sus ojos puesto que ahora con el cambio de Akashi, este se había vuelto mucho más paciente que antes y aunque seguía imponiendo respeto ya no lo hacía de manera intimidante y perturbadora. Sino más como en los viejos tiempos.

-Oh, lo siento chicos pero nos tenemos que ir- dijo Izuki viendo como salían los de ravenclaw.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Momoi con un puchero inconforme.

-Si, los de nuestra casa se están yendo y si no los seguimos nunca encontraremos nuestra sala común.

-Moo, bueno hasta mañana Tetsu-kun, chicos- se despidió la analista.

-Espero que duerman bien ya que mañana hay que levantarse temprano- les recordó Riko viendo específicamente al dúo de luz y sombra.

-Lo sabemos, aunque no me entusiasma la idea de levantarnos tan temprano- respondió el tigre de Seirin.

-Hasta mañana Momoi-san, Aida-san e Izuki-senpai- se despidió Kuroko.

-Descansa... descansen- dijo Hyuuga viendo a Aida para después tratar de corregir, algunos sonrieron pues se notaba a metros de distancia que él y la entrenadora de Seirin se gustaban.

Y con eso las nuevas águilas salieron del gran comedor.

-¿Oigan, no se han dado cuenta de que perdimos a los demás gryffindors?- cuestionó Miyaji al echar una ojeada a su alrededor.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó el capitán de Seirin tratando de ver a alguien de su casa pero con tantos alumnos era difícil distinguirlos.

-Estamos en problemas- comentó el azabache de ojos grises resignado.

-Ciertamente- reflexionó pensativo Kuroko tocándose la barbilla. Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en cómo llegarían a su sala común cuando escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-¿No saben cómo llegar a la sala común?- rápidamente se giraron y pudieron ver que se trataba de una castaña de cabello ondulado y ojos color chocolate, iba acompañada de un chico de cabellos negros, lentes y ojos verdes.

-La verdad no, ¿Nos podrías ayudar?-pidió el capitán de Seirin.

-Sí, justamente íbamos para allá, a propósito soy Hermione Granger y él es Harry Potter- dijo señalando para después señalar al chico al lado de ella que respondió con un gesto tímido.

-Yo soy Hyuuga Junpei.

-Me llamo Kagami Taiga.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, un gusto conocerlos.

-Soy Miyaji Kiyoshi y él Kasamatsu Yukio- habló el rubio por los dos, ya que en este tiempo se había hecho muy amigo del azabache a tal punto de saber de su problema con las chicas, por lo menos ya podía actuar casi con normalidad frente a Aida y Momoi.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, bien vamos- ordenó la chica dirigiéndose a la entrada con los chicos pisándole los talones.

Era una gran suerte para los nuevos leones haberse encontrado con esas personas, sino, ¿Quién sabe a qué hora llegarían a su sala común?

En ese momento estaban saliendo los hufflepuff, y entre ellos el capitán de Kaijo pudo observar a su kouhai. Enseguida frunció el ceño, algo no iba bien en él, lo podía ver claramente aunque intentara aparentar una sonrisa.

Esos ojos color miel, si te detenías a observarlos con cuidado te dabas cuenta que no poseían el mismo brillo de siempre, estaban apagados. Claro que no cualquiera se daría cuenta de ese detalle, y más en la distancia en la que se encontraba que era como un metro de distancia, pero conocía demasiado bien al modelo como para saber de su verdadero estado de ánimo con tan solo verlo.

Y con eso Kise salió del gran comedor con los demás miembros de su casa. Ni modo, ya le preguntaría mañana que le sucedía.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los tejones recorrían el pasillo que daba a su sala común la cual para su fortuna, quedaba en el primer piso. Llegaron a una sala donde habían un montón de barriles alrededor, el prefecto que se encargaba de guiarlos se detuvo en una esquina donde estaban los barriles más grandes.

-Bien, estos barriles del final son los que dan entrada a nuestra sala común. Para poder entrar tienen golpear los barriles en el orden correcto y así crear lo que denominamos como el "Ritmo de Helga"- explicó el prefecto pausadamente para que todos lo siguieran.

-Parece muy complicado- murmuró Kise a sus amigos.

-A mi me da flojera tener que golpear unos barriles- comentó Murasakibara liberando un bostezo.

-No me parece malo, más bien divertido- dijo Teppei. Siempre tan positivo que hace que el más alto se ponga de mal humor.

-¿Disculpa, que pasa si nos equivocamos en alguna parte del ritmo?- preguntó en voz alta Furihata para que el prefecto lo escuchara.

-Pues te baña en vinagre y no te da paso.

-¿En serio?, ¡Genial!- exclamó el moreno emocionado, sus amigos no entendían exactamente porqué.

El prefecto tocó los barriles, la melodía no era tan difícil, en una semana ya lo podría hacer hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Los barriles se hicieron a un lado para descubrir una puerta oculta que los llevaría a su sala común. Cuando entraron pudieron comprobar que era muy espaciosa, habían mesas redondas y cómodos sofás por doquier, claro que con colores característicos de los hufflepuffs amarillo y negro. Al fondo se de la sala se podía apreciar la chimenea artesanal y arriba un cuadro de una mujer que saludaba a todo el grupo con gesto amable.

-Bien, la habitación de los chicos se encuentra al lado izquierdo y el de las chicas al derecho- explicó el prefecto para luego continuar- Para los de primer año es la primera puerta que vean al subir las escaleras, los nuevos vengan conmigo, al parecer les toca tener una habitación para ustedes solos.

Así fue como nuestros tejones favoritos siguieron al prefecto que los llevó a sus habitaciones en el último piso, por fin podrían descansar. Cuando por fin llegaron el primero meterse al baño fue Takao, seguido de Kise y como los demás no querían seguir esperando por el turno del baño decidieron en cambiarse allí mismo.

A los pocos minutos escucharon a Takao roncar. Decidieron seguir su ejemplo.

-Tengo mucho sueño, ya me voy a dormir- informó el más alto del grupo ya acomodándose en la cama.

-Buenas noches Murasakibara- deseó Teppei pero el aludido no le contestó- Y ustedes Furihata, Kise.

-Que tengan buena noche Kiyoshi-senpai, Kise-san- dijo el castaño ya para dormir.

-Dulces sueños a todos~- deseó el rubio para voltearse a la pared a disponerse a dormir.

Pasado los minutos y asegurándose de que todos dormían, Ryouta derramó una lágrima y así unas cuantas más de sus apagados ojos dorados. Quisiera poder dejar de llorar pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado triste para esperar a estar solo y bajar su máscara de eterna felicidad.

Se preguntarán por qué el as de Kaijo, que normalmente está siempre con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y los ánimos arriba ahora está deprimido a tal punto de llorar. Pues, con todo este asunto del cofre interdimensional pensó que podía pasar más tiempo con la persona de la que estaba completamente enamorado.

Pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, en todo este tiempo si habían hablado dos o tres veces solos era mucho, y ahora con la selección de las casas menos podrían pasar tiempo juntos puesto que no están en la misma casa.

Lloró hasta pasada las once de la noche donde finalmente se quedó dormido.


	5. The Chosen vs The Emperor

Hola a todos! :D

Bueno para empezar siento mucho el retraso de tres meses ya :C no se siempre me distraigo con cualquier cosa y es por ello que me tardo bastante… necesito empezar a ordenar mis prioridades.

Como sabrán este ya es el cap 5 (no me digas xD) pero a lo que voy es que les prometí que les revelaría las parejas que iban a encontrar en este fanfic… así que eso significa que ya no los pondré en espera :v

 **Parejas:**

 **-Kasamatsu x Kise**

 **-Mayuzumi x Kuroko**

 **-Aomine x Kagami**

 **-Takao x Midorima**

 **-Akashi x Furihata**

 **-Murasakibara x Himuro**

 **-Kiyoshi x Izuki**

 **-Hyuuga x Aida**

 **-Miyaji x Hayama**

 **-Draco x Harry**

 **-Ron x Hermione**

 **-Theodore x Luna**

Bien, esas serian todas las parejas mas importantes de mi fic, quiero aclarar que el orden en que las coloque no tiene nada que ver, todas y repito TODAS tendrán sus respectivos momentos románticos, créanme que me estoy esforzando por ello, es cierto que de algunas hablaré mas que de otras pero siempre tratare en lo posible colocarlas a todas n.n

Y ya para no hacer de esto mas largo quiero agradecer a **shishi** y a **Iz di Angelo** por leer esta historia y dejarme sus fabulosos comentarios de verdad gracias, y también a los que les dan fav y follow, y a los que me leen en general n.n

 **Ahora si, ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Magical Dimension.**

 **Chapter 5: The Chosen vs The Emperor**.

Ya era por la mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse en la habitación de Ravenclaw; lugar donde dormían cinco chicas plácidamente. Un rayo de luz le dio de lleno en la cara a una de ellas; para ser más precisos, a la manager de Touhou, gracias a eso no tardó en despertarse.

-Mmm… ¿Qué hora es?- murmuró estirándose con pereza para luego dirigir su mirada al reloj de pared, las manecillas indicaban que eran las 6:20, y según tenía entendido, las clases comenzaban una hora después.

Ese lapso era más que su suficiente para poder llegar a tiempo, pero aún así era mejor considerar ciertos factores que podrían llegar a retrasarla; como bañarse, cambiarse, secarse el cabello, desayunar y por si fuera poco, encontrar su salón de clase, eso si consideramos que también era nueva.

Así que lo mejor era empezar de una vez. Con toda la flojera del mundo se levantó de su cama reprimiendo un bostezo dando un vistazo a su alrededor, ninguna de sus compañeras se había despertado aún, ni siquiera la ' _Señorita copa a'._

" _Ya la despertaré una vez que salga del baño"-_ pensó la de cabellos rosados para agarrar sus cosas de aseo personal, su uniforme de ravenclaw y encerrarse en el baño.

A los minutos comenzó a escuchar un sonido peculiar en toda la habitación, no paraba de decir _"cucucucu",_ era el reloj mágico de la pared; sonaba tan escandalosamente que no tardó en despertar a las chicas, sacándolas del mundo de Morfeo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ya es de día?- cuestión la entrenadora de Seirin frotándose los ojos.

-Si, ya hay que levantarnos- dijo la chica al lado continuo de la cama de Riko. Esta era de ojos oscuros y cabello negro, la chica poseía rasgos asiáticos, según tenía entendido se llamaba Cho Chang.

-¿Alguien ésta en la ducha?- cuestiona medio adormilada una de las chicas. Ella era de piel más oscura que la anterior, de largo cabello negro y ojos castaño oscuro, era descendiente de hindúes y su nombre era Padma Patil.

-Uhmm, es Momoi quien se metió a bañar- contestó la castaña al ver la cama de la chica de pechos grandes vacía.

-Entonces habrá que esperar a que salga, y de una vez lo digo, yo soy la siguiente porque me tardo más en el baño- dijo una de las chicas que tenía una cabellera castaño rojizo y ojos oscuros, su rostro era cubierto por unos extraños granos donde se podía leer claramente la palabra _'Soplona'_ **,** Riko juraría que no los tenía anoche. Su nombre era Marietta Edgecombe.

-Pero Marietta... por eso deberíamos de ir nosotras primero que no nos tardamos nada- replicó la de rasgos hindú.

-No señor, es mi última palabra.

-Quizás no deberías de irte a bañar primero ya que los torposoplos en tu cabeza podrían intentar confundirte y luego empieces a olvidar cosas importantes- habló una voz calmada al fondo de la habitación, todas voltearon hacia esa dirección para ver quien la que dijo aquello fue una rubia de ojos azules que se presentó como Luna Lovegood a las japonesas.

La mayoría miraron a la rubia con confusión e incredulidad, solo Marietta la miró con cara de molestia antes de hablar.

-Mejor vayamos al baño de abajo donde no hay lunáticas que puedan decir tonterías sin sentido- no tenían que ser genios o tener un alto coeficiente intelectual para saber que se refería claramente a Luna; con eso agarró sus cosas y se retiró de la habitación con Padma siguiéndole los talones.

-Lo siento Luna… sabes como es Marietta- dijo Cho disculpándose en lugar de su amiga con voz apenada.

Luna negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia... -No te preocupes Cho, está bien- habló con su voz habitualmente tranquila; la asiática asintió y de inmediato salió a alcanzar a sus amigas.

-¿Siempre ella es así contigo?- cuestionó la entrenadora con un rastro de ira en su voz, también siendo muy obvia refiriéndose a Marietta.

-Si, no quiere creer que los torposoplos son reales, ni Patil- habló la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué dejas que te traten de ese modo?- no era bueno, Riko ya se estaba comenzando a enojar.

Luna solo sonrió negando con la cabeza totalmente inmune a la ira de la castaña.

-Esta bien… ya estoy más que acostumbrada a que crean que estoy loca, de verdad que no me molesta- Aida no podía creer lo que oía, ¡Le molestó mucho más lo que dijeron de Luna y no era con ella!

Esta bien, admitía que la rubia era un tanto peculiar, pero no para que la trataran de ese modo, además parecía ser una persona muy dulce y agradable. Definitivamente sería amiga de ella.

-Si quieres puedo ser tu amiga- la de ojos azules la miró por un momento, analizándola con sus ojos azules antes de responder.

-No tienes que ser mi amiga por lástima, tengo otros amigos en otras casas, además Cho es muy amable conmigo- ahora fue el turno de Riko negar con la cabeza.

-No me quiero hacer tú amiga por ese motivo sino porque me parece que eres mucho más agradable que esas chicas y me pareces interesante- los ojos claros de Lovegood mostraron sorpresa por un momento para luego verse la alegría en ellos.

-Esta bien, seamos amigas- ambas chicas sonrieron ante su pacto de amistad.

La castaña iba agregar algo más pero en ese preciso momento Satsuki salió del baño ya en su uniforme de Ravenclaw, lo único que le faltaba para estar por completo lista era secar su largo cabello rosa.

-Ah... ya estás despierta Riko-chan. Te iba a despertar después de bañarme- habló la mánager mientras se quitaba con una toalla el exceso de agua.

-¿Eh?... ¿Y las demás?- preguntó cuando notó la ausencia de sus compañeras de habitación.

-Se fueron al baño de abajo- contestó la más baja con simpleza.

-¿Hay un baño abajo?- Momoi cuestionó con curiosidad, cada día se descubre algo nuevo, pensó la chica.

-Si, es un baño más universal donde pueden ir las chicas de todos los años, tiene numerosas regaderas y queda en el primer piso de nuestra sala común- respondió Luna para luego agregar- Pero si a mí me preguntas prefiero este… hay menos riesgos de que los nargles roben tus cosas.

-... ¿Y qué son los nargles?

-Son unas criaturas indetectables que les encanta robar cosas ajenas- explicó la rubia viendo las caras confundidas de las chicas.

-Yo te iba a preguntar qué son los torposoplos- comentó Aida interesada en el tema.

-Son unas criaturas invisibles que se meten en tu cerebro e intentan confundirte, además de que hay veces en las que hacen que olvides cosas importantes- la rubia se quedó viéndolas expectante, ya sabía que vería en ellas el escepticismo y la incredulidad como cuando hablaba de estas cosas con las demás personas, solo su padre la entendía… lo extraño es que nada de eso pasó.

-¿Invisibles?, ¿Como los Thestral?- cuestionó la de ojos rojos emocionada mientras Luna asentía.

-Pero se supone que los Thestral si los puedes ver siempre y cuando hayas visto a una persona morir.- recordó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-Cierto, lo olvidé- las chicas habían pasado muchas tardes en la biblioteca como para adquirir conocimientos avanzados del mundo mágico, resulta increíble pensar que en solo tres meses y medio los japoneses ya se hayan puesto al corriente con los demás alumnos de séptimo año - ¿Hay una manera de hacer los nargles detectables y los torposoplos visibles?- cuestionó esta vez dirigiéndose a Luna.

-Con los nargles todavía no, pero con los torposoplos si, mi padre y yo creamos unas gafas que los hacen visibles.- la rubia parecía orgullosa de los logros de su padre, las chicas sonrieron ante eso.

-Oh ya veo, quiero verlos en algún momento.

-Yo quisiera saber como son los Thestral- comentó la manager de Touhou, más para ella misma que para las demás dado que sabía que era casi imposible saber qué forma tienen dichas criaturas.

-Son caballos alados que tienen como forma de pegaso y son esqueléticos, pero a pesar de eso son muy amigables- habló Lovegood, Aida y Momoi esta vez si se le quedaron mirando con la incredulidad tatuada en sus rostros.

Las chicas se quedaron impactadas con esa descripción tan exacta…. Acaso…. No podía ser.

-... Lovegood… tú… - intentó decir la más baja pero no le salían las palabras. Algo parecido le ocurrió a Momoi.

-¿Si he visto morir a alguien?, si, a mi madre, pero no se preocupen era muy pequeña, a ella le encantaba experimentar y crear nuevos hechizos… pero ese día uno de ellos salió mal y perdió la vida- habló la rubia viendo como las chicas la miraron sorprendida y allí dio paso a la pena y las reprimendas internas por ser tan imprudentes.

-Lo siento… no teníamos ni idea- se disculpó Satsuki muy apenada haciendo la respectiva reverencia japonesa.

-No hagas eso, esta bien- pidió con su usual voz en calma- Y no se preocupen, todavía tengo a mi padre conmigo.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, parecía que en serio a la de ojos claros no le había afectado hablar de tema, pero aún así se prometieron que nunca más hablaría de esos temas tan descuidadamente, esta sería una lección; las japonesas se acercaron a Luna y se fundieron en un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo, allí no solo pedían disculpas sino también le transmitían a la rubia que tenían todo su apoyo, ella se dejó envolver en esa calidez con una sonrisa… eso hasta que la entrenadora del Seirin arruinara el emotivo momento.

-¡Eh, ya son las 6:55!- exclamó Riko asustada. Aunque era una razón bastante válida, ¡No podían permitirse llegar tarde el primer día!

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!?- cuestionó la de cabello rosado, Aida solo le señaló el reloj y allí lo comprobó.

-Parece que nos entretuvimos hablando- comentó la de ojos claros mientras que las demás solo pudieron estar de acuerdo, era increíble a veces como se te iba el tiempo solo hablando.

-Bien, me meteré a bañar rápido ¿O quieres bañarte tú Lovegood-chan?- cuestionó Aida a la rubia.

-No báñate tú, ah y me puedes llamar Luna, después de todo ya somos amigas- las chicas se sonrieron y la castaña asintió sacando todas las cosas que necesitaba para ir a bañarse.

-Espera Riko-chan me tengo que secar el cabello- la manager le señaló su cabello para recalcar su punto.

¿Y eso qué?- cuestionó la castaña sin entenderle.

-Que no sé el hechizo de aire caliente y tú sí- respondió la de ojos rojos con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Si serás...

-Yo lo sé, si quieres te puedo secar el cabello- comentó Luna tratando de buscarle una solución al problema antes de que Riko terminara su cadena de maldiciones contra la de ojos rojos.

-¿En serio lo harías?, ¡Genial!- exclamó la manager de Touhou sentándose en su cama a la espera que la rubia fuera a secarle el cabello- Eres libre de irte a bañar Riko-chan.

En eso la castaña aprieta los puños pero luego suelta un largo suspiro, Momoi no tiene remedio, ese fue su pensamiento antes de encerrarse en el baño.

La verdad es que Satsuki si conocía el hechizo solo que le encantaba hacer cosas para molestar a la entrenadora del Seirin, ¡Era tan divertido!, y tampoco le importaba que la rubia secara sus cabellos.

Así fue como la hija del director del quisquilloso pasó los próximos diez minutos secando el cabello a Momoi y contándole todo sobre los viajes de su padre y las criaturas tan curiosas que ha descubierto, así como también sus aspiraciones para un futuro próximo, todo mientras la de cabellos rosados la escuchaba con atención y algunas veces comentaba algo, Luna pensó que era fácil hablar con la japonesa, además de que había dejado que la llamara por su nombre, le parecía curiosas que algunas costumbres japonesas.

-¿Y tú en donde piensas trabajar una vez que salgas de Hogwarts Satsuki?- la manager se quedó congelada ante la pregunta, no sabía muy bien como responderla, además que estaba segura de que no se quedaría para eso, así que gritó la primera profesión que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¡Médico!- por el contrario la chica se le quedó mirando con confusión.

-¿Qué es un médico?- la manager se reprendió mentalmente, debía de haber dicho alguna otra cosa que estuviera relacionada con el mundo mágico ya que esas era una de las pocas cosas que les había pedido la directora Mcgonagall, no revelar por ningún motivo a nadie que venían de otra dimensión, a nadie, y si seguía respondiendo tonterías como la que acaba de decir entonces Luna descubriría que había algo raro.

-Eh… son las personas que curan las enfermedades de las personas y ese tipo de cosas- dijo la chica sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

-Ah, ya sé a qué te refieres- Momoi pudo suspirar de alivio- Es que aquí en el mundo mágico se le conocen como Mendimagos.

-Oh si, no me acordaba del nombre- río la manager nerviosa, esperaba que Luna no descubriera su pequeña mentira piadosa.

-No te preocupes- la rubia le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero aún así no pasó por alto ese pequeño detalle que le causó curiosidad. _¿Y es que si viene de un colegio de magia porque no sabe el nombre de una cosa tan básica como los mendimagos?_ , curioso, pensó Luna.

Cuando Momoi iba a volver a hablar la entrenadora de Seirin salió de la ducha ya totalmente vestida con el uniforme de hogwarts reglamentario.

-Luna ya te puedes meter a bañar- informó la castaña a lo que la rubia asintió y tomó sus cosas.

-Ya regreso.

Una vez escucharon el sonido del grifo abierto Riko aprovechó ese momento para cuestionar a la mánager en forma burlona.

-¿Así que quieres ser mendimaga?- la pregunta vino con una sonrisa, pocas eran las veces que se podía burlar de Momoi así que tenía que aprovechar.

-Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir- admitió derrotada.

-Se nota- dijo la castaña rodando los ojos divertida.

-¡No te burles copa a!- exclamó la de cabellos rosados haciendo un puchero.

-No me burlo- aseguró Aida pero la risa que intentaba ocultar sin éxito alguno decía todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué hubieras dicho tú en mi lugar?

-Algo más inteligente seguro- dijo la castaña señalándose con el ego bien alto.

La manager de Touhou no iba a dejar las cosas así, claro que no pero en ese momento Luna salió del baño y las tres se tuvieron que apresurar para ir al Gran comedor, aunque todavía tenían un poco más de media hora antes de que las clases dieran inicio, pero todavía contaba el hecho de que no sabían dónde quedaban sus respectivas aulas y muchos menos las clases que tenían ese día, eso era lo malo de que los horarios los entregaran el mismo día que iniciaban las clases.

* * *

En ese preciso momento, hacían su aparición el grupo de los nuevos alumnos de Slytherin al Gran Comedor.

-Maldición Akashi ¿Por qué tuviste que despertarme tan temprano?- gruñó Aomine Daiki mientras se sentaba en una esquina de su respectiva mesa.

-Creo que es obvio- dijo el pelirrojo en tono burlón pero al ver que el más alto no entendió procedió a explicarse- Las clases comienzan a las 7:30.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?, ni siquiera nos han entregado los horarios- el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno se supone que nos lo entregan ahora en el desayuno- comentó esta vez Himuro interviniendo mientras tomaba un lugar al frente del moreno.

-¿Cuándo lo dijeron?, no lo escuché.

-Yo tampoco- admitió Hayama reprimiendo un bostezo, él sentó al lado del de Yosen.

-Eso es porque no ponen atención cuando la directora habla- contestó Akashi tomando el lugar libre al lado de Aomine.

-No es mi culpa que sea tan aburrida de escuchar- los chicos pensaron que él mas alto e en verdad no le importaba de las cosas como fuera, ni siquiera teniendo cuidado de que lo escuchara algún profesor… o incluso la misma directora.

-Sin embargo la escuchaste muy bien cuando dijo que nos iba a poner materias obligatorias- contraatacó Seijuurou mientras se servía un plato de tostadas.

-No me gusta que se metan con mis horarios de sueño- contestó Aomine malhumorado, el pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada severa para después suspirar por segunda vez ese día, era casi imposible tratar con Daiki, esto le recordaba a las numerosas discusiones que solían tener en Teiko, claro que a la final se hacía lo que él decía, no por nada era el capitán.

En eso se acercó un hombre mayor, no muy alto pero sí un tanto obeso que reconocieron como el profesor de pociones y jefe de su casa.

-Chicos aquí tienes sus horarios- informó una vez tuvo la atención de los cuatro- Uno para el señor Himuro, otro para el señor Hayama, otro para el señor Akashi, y este último es del señor Aomine.

Cuando los chicos tuvieron sus horarios en las manos el profesor se fue tan rápido como había aparecido.

-No tengo clases hasta las 9:00, ¡Genial!- gritó entusiasmado el rubio levantando el puño en señal de victoria.

-Es cierto, encantamientos es la primera clase del día- comentó Himuro, y es que esa era una de las clases que Magonagall les había puesto como obligatoria.

-Entonces no valió la pena levantarse tan temprano- murmuró el moreno mordiendo con molestia su empanada, aunque en realidad sus amigos si pudieron oírlo.

-Si valió la pena, si no te hubieras levantado entonces no sabrías a qué hora o que clase te toca- dijo el de ojos rojos mientras el aludido solo bufó.

-Además, siento decepcionarte Daiki pero el desayuno solo se sirve a esta hora, así que si quieres comer antes de ir a clases entonces te tendrás que levantar temprano igual- Aomine odiaba cada vez que Akashi tenía la razón, pero ya encontraría una manera de saltarse las clases para poder dormir.

-No es tan malo si te lo piensas, incluso las clases podrían llegar a gustarte- trató de animar el de cabello negros sin mucho éxito, puesto que la mirada del moreno no cambió.

-Aunque no puedas dormir es mejor que tener clases aburridas desde temprano- allí Kotarou aportó su granito de arena para animar al jugador de Touhou. Aomine tuvo que reconocer aquello.

-Y hablando de esas clases creo que yo me tengo que apresurar en comer- comentó el pelirrojo mientras comía con más avidez pero sin perder su característica elegancia.

-¿Tienes clases a primera hora Akashi?- el mencionado solo asintió.

-¿Cuál?- cuestiono Himuro con curiosidad.

-Historia de la magia.

-¿Qué?, ¿Para qué te metiste en esa clase?- interrogó el de cabellos azules sin comprender.

-Pues, pienso que será una clase interesante- contestó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

Los chicos se le quedaron mirando, ninguno pensaba que Historia de la magia fuera una clase muy útil, es decir, ellos no se quedarían toda la vida allí entonces ¿Para qué saber la historia de la magia?, quizás ni siquiera en su dimensión exista la magia. En eso Himuro le pidió su horario un momento a lo que el más bajo accedió.

-¡Akashi tienes demasiadas clases!- exclamó su compañero de Rakuzan con asombro, aprovechando que estaba al lado del de cabellos negros.

-Cierto, casi nueve- comentó Tatsuya.

-Déjame ver- pidió el moreno a lo que el chico le pasó el horario del capitán de Rakuzan. Aomine lo evaluó por un momento frunciendo el ceño para volverse al pelirrojo.

-¿Para qué necesitas saber runas antiguas?

-Podría ser útil- contestó el aludido encogiéndose los hombros.

El moreno lo miró con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada más y se sirvió un plato de huevos con tocino. Así era él después de todo, por lo menos Aomine y Hayama sabían eso muy bien, siempre se comprometía a realizar diferentes actividades y ninguna parecía cansarlo… o no por lo menos ellos nunca lo han escuchado quejarse en algún momento acerca de todas sus responsabilidades.

En eso se acerca a ellos el, ahora Ravenclaw, Midorima Shintarou con su expresión seria de siempre.

-Buenos días- después de que todos le devolvieron el saludo continuó- Akashi deberíamos de ir yendo a Historia de la magia, considerando que primero tenemos que preguntar dónde es.

-¿Tú también te metiste en esa clase?

-La pregunta está de más Aomine- el aludido solo bufó por la respuesta del de lentes.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo el pelirrojo terminando su café para luego levantarse y agarrar sus cosas; se volvió hacia el grupo- Nos veremos en encantamientos.

-¡Buena suerte en tu primera clase Akashi!- exclamó el rubio mientras el nombrado solo asintió y salió del Gran Comedor con el ravenclaw.

Los chicos se quedaron repentinamente en silencio con la partida del pelirrojo, solo disfrutando de sus deliciosos desayunos, eso hasta que el hiperactivo rubio se hartara del silencio.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

-¿Terminar de comer?- preguntó sarcásticamente el de ojos azules.

-Digo después de terminar aquí- aclaró el de Rakuzan, al parecer sin haber notado el tono de sarcasmo del otro.

-Podríamos salir a los jardines- sugirió pensativo Tatsuya.

-Buena idea, una siesta al aire libre no suena nada mal- comentó el moreno con una sonrisa, él nunca cambiaría.

Pero los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del de Yosen, y así fueron inmediatamente después de haber terminado su desayuno.

* * *

Ya eran aproximadamente las 7:15 de la mañana y no quedaban muchos estudiantes en el gran comedor, solo los dormilones que se desvelaron anoche o los que todavía no se han acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano.

Unos de dichos estudiantes eran la luz y sombra de Seirin, quienes se despertaron algo tarde y es por eso que la sombra se encontraban tratando de desayunar lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a su primera clase del día. De hecho, ya podría estar en el aula de no ser por Kasamatsu, quién lo retuvo y obligó a desayunar antes de ir a clase, menos mal que la chica que conocieron la noche anterior y con la cual compartía casa, también le tocaba historia de la magia a esa hora, se ofreció amablemente a esperarlo para ir a clase juntos y evitar que se pierda.

-Listo, ya terminé Kasamatsu-san- informó el más bajo dejando a un lado el plato vacío.

El mayor entrecerró sus ojos hasta que terminó su inspección. -Esta bien, ya te puedes ir.

-Entonces vámonos ya Kuroko- dijo una apurada Hermione, y como no estarlo, si solo faltaban nueve minutos para que comenzara la clase.

Con eso el chico agarró sus útiles y salió apresuradamente con Hermione al aula de historia de la magia, lo bueno es que no quedaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban, así para cuando llegaron tenían cinco minutos de sobra.

-Voy a sentarme adelante- dijo la castaña en caso de que el más bajo quisiera sentarse con ella, él solo asintió antes de distinguir entre los alumnos unas cabelleras roja y verde respectivamente y dirigirse a ellas.

-Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun buenos días- saludó el más bajo cortésmente a los dos chicos que estaban sentados en el medio de la clase.

-Buenos días- respondió el saludo con simpleza el de lentes.

-Buenos días Tetsuya, ¿Cómo te va en tú casa?- cuestionó el pelirrojo con la intención de iniciar una conversación antes de que las clases empezaran.

-Bastante bien, mis compañeros de gryffindor son muy amables y todos los demás parecen bastante satisfechos- comentó el de cabellos celestes.

-Ya veo, me alegro de que estén bien en su casa- dijo con sinceridad Akashi.

-¿Cómo les va a ustedes?

-Supongo que no me puedo quejar, los ravenclaw que he conocido hasta ahora son bastantes decentes y la casa en específico es bastante espaciosa y con innumerables estante repletos de libros- los amigos del ravenclaw asintieron en respuesta, era bueno que Midorima no tuviera que quejarse por ello.

-Pues mi casa tiene la peculiaridad de ubicarse debajo del lago negro, así que obtienes una gran vista de todas las criaturas que habitan allí- el más bajo y el de lentes abrieron los ojos en sorpresa.

-Debe ser increíble Akashi-kun.

-Bueno creo que Daiki no opina lo mismo, ya tiene que agregar varias cosas a su lista de criaturas que le dan miedo desde que llegamos aquí- los tres soltaron una pequeña carcajada, pequeña porque ellos no eran las personas más expresivas del mundo.

En eso el pelirrojo se fija en la silueta de uno de sus amigos sentado al fondo del salón, solo. De repente mira hacia su lado dónde está la sombra de Seirin y se le ocurre una buena idea.

-Tetsuya ya que llegaste algo tarde, el aula ya está muy llena y no hay muchos asientos disponibles… - el aludido alzó una ceja, sabía que su ex-capitán quería decirle algo, esperó a que continuara- Pero hay un asiento libre al lado de Chihiro, ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas con él?

Kuroko siguió con curiosidad la mirada del pelirrojo, encontrándose enseguida al fondo del aula a Mayuzumi Chihiro completamente solo, él más bajo asintió y se dirigió al fantasma de Rakuzan.

-Esto… Mayuzumi-san ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- el mayor se tomó unos segundos para levantar la cabeza de su libro y observar detenidamente al número once de Seirin, estudiándolo por un momento.

-Haz lo que quieras- fue la simple respuesta que le proporcionó al menor para después regresar su atención al libro que tenía enfrente.

Kuroko se sentó y comenzó a sacar sus cosas antes de que llegara el profesor. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado puesto que apareció un minuto después, aunque los nuevos nunca habían esperado que se tratase de un fantasma.

En el transcurso de la clase Tetsuya buscaba alguna especie de distracción que le quitara su atención de la clase, y era bastante raro que él pensara aquello, pero es que de verdad la lección era bastante monótona, el profesor no ayudaba mucho a aligerarla, ¿Será porque es un fantasma?, ¿Habrán otros profesores que también sean fantasmas?, esperaba que no fuera así, porque si él se aburría en esa clase ¿Como serian Aomine y Kagami?, mínimo que se quedarían dormidos.

Echó un vistazo al resto de la clase y no le sorprendió encontrar que todos estuvieran haciendo cualquier cosa menos prestando atención; unos hablaban en voz baja, otros se pasaban notas, unos aprovechaban ese tiempo para dormir; Kuroko se pregunta cómo harían para aprobar la materia si nadie prestaba atención.

Luego le llamó la atención que al parecer su compañera Granger era la única que tomaba apuntes desenfrenadamente como si su vida dependeriera de ello, por el otro lado estaban Akashi y Midorima quienes también tomaban notas pero de vez en cuando se ponían a hablar. El de Seirin se giró levemente para observar a la persona que tenía al lado, Mayuzumi no parecía prestar atención al profesor, y mucho menos se encontraba tomando apuntes, más bien parecía totalmente abstraído en su lectura, Kuroko se preguntó qué clase de libro estaría leyendo, desde su posición no podía ver nada de lo que decía sin ser demasiado obvio, y su compañero de banco era una persona que no le gustaba ser molestado, eso se notaba.

Así que se rindió de su inspección por toda el aula y dirigió su mirada al frente donde el profesor seguía explicando algo de la revolución de los duendes. Pasaron los minutos demasiado lentos para el su gusto y de vez en cuando anotaba alguna cosa que le parecía importante; en eso al fin sonó el tan ansiado timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase. Todos los alumnos recogieron lentamente sus cosas y fueron saliendo animados de que por fin hayan salido de la clase más aburrida del día y además sin tarea.

Chihiro también recogió sus cosas y se fue sin siquiera decirle alguna palabra de despedida a su compañero de banco, este no se inmutó, ya se hacía una idea de cómo era el carácter del de Rakuzan. En cambio se dirigió hacia donde estaba Granger recogiendo sus cosas y salieron juntos del salón.

Mientras los demás alumnos iban saliendo y con ello, dejando el aula cada vez más vacía, Akashi y Midorima se quedaron a ordenar sus cosas. Por la cabeza del de cabellos verdes pasaba una interrogante desde que su mejor amigo habló con Kuroko, así que le preguntó para no quedarse con la duda.

-Akashi, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kuroko que se sentara con Mayuzumi-san?- el pelirrojo sonrió enigmáticamente, ya esperaba que al de lentes no se le escaparía ese detalle.

-Porque pienso que ya es tiempo de que Chihiro haga más amigos y creo que Tetsuya es la persona idónea para ello- contestó con una seguridad que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-¿Lo dices porque ambos son sombras?

-No lo digo por eso Shintarou, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que a pesar de ser sombras ambos son muy diferentes- Midorima alzó una ceja ante esto pero dejó que Akashi continuara- Lo digo porque Tetsuya posee la suficiente paciencia para aguantar el carácter de Chihiro, no todo el mundo puede llegar a ser cercano a él, tiene un carácter que no deja a los demás acercarse, incluso a mi me costó, pero estoy seguro de que ellos se volverán amigos.

-¿Por qué piensas que solo porque se sienten juntos se volverán amigos?, ni siquiera hablaron en toda la clase- el de lentes nunca estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su mejor amigo, y esta vez no era diferente.

-Porque lo harán, todo es cuestión de tiempo- y con eso el pelirrojo dio por concluido el tema.

-Ya veo- respondió el de cabellos verdes, si era así entonces ya se enteraría más adelante.

-Hablando ya de otro tema… hay algo que me está molestando un poco- el de Shutoko levantó una ceja al ver como su amigo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿De que se trata?

-Ese es el problema, ni yo mismo lo sé- claramente Midorima no se esperaba este tipo de respuesta y se preguntó qué podría ser.

-Al menos deberías saber la razón de tu molestia.

-Si la sé, lo que me refiero es que no estoy seguro del porqué- comentó el pelirrojo mirando el suelo pensativo- Pero no te preocupes Shintarou, cuando lo descubra serás el primero en saberlo, creo que de hecho me ayudarás en mi investigación.

El de lentes simplemente asintió, sabía que debía de tratarse de algo importante y la verdad es que tenía algo de curiosidad sobre que podría ser aquello. En eso terminaron de recoger sus cosas y salieron tranquilamente del salón, solo tuvieron que seguir a la multitud la cual la mayoría se dirigía a encantamientos como ellos.

Al llegar al aula observaron que los asientos estaban distribuidos en forma de U, y en el centro se encontraba el escritorio del profesor, rápidamente los chicos se sentaron en algunos puestos vacíos que vieron en la primera fila. Fueron pasando tranquilamente los minutos y con ello los estudiantes que faltaban y a las 9:00 en punto la clase dio inicio.

Este año era interesante, puesto que los estudiantes iban a ser capaces de aprender a conjurar hechizos de forma no verbal y algunos sencillos conjuros sin la utilización de las varitas. El profesor Flitwick les dio una gran introducción sobre que tenían que volver a sus raíces para después aspirar a algo más grande, muchos no entendieron esa clase de explicación así que el profesor en cuestión tuvo que ser más claro con sus palabras; a lo que se refirió, es que primero hay que empezar por los pequeños hechizos para luego aprender de los otros, así que les indicó a los estudiantes realizar el encantamiento de levitación **Wigardiun leviosa** que habían aprendido en su primer año de forma no verbal, para después intentarlo sin la varita.

A la final solo unos pocos pudieron llevar a hacer el hechizo sin varita, la mayoría no pudo pasar de allí pero el profesor los animó a seguirlo intentando, después de todo lo que más necesitan a la hora de practicar hechizos sin varita es la paciencia. Aun así muchos de los estudiantes seguían molestos consigo mismos por no lograr hacer con éxito el hechizo. Con los alumnos de intercambio, la mayoría podían disfrutar de una hora libre antes de tener defensa contra las artes oscuras, su última clase del día; pero había algunos que se habían inscrito en la clase de herbología que fue la siguiente.

En esa lección pudieron aprender muchas propiedades curativas que poseían las plantas mágicas, se ensuciaron, como es obvio en una clase de herbología, pero aún así no les importó mucho, a los japoneses les pareció bastante entretenido.

Ya a las 11:00 en punto sonó el timbre, los nuevos junto con todos los demás, empezaron a recoger sus cosas y dirigirse hacia la salida, ya solo les quedaba una clase y después podrían ir a comer puesto ya que tocaba el almuerzo, el tigre de Seirin lo esperaba con ansias.

En el aula de defensa poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos y se fueron sentando, la nueva profesora, quien se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, los miraba de forma analítica pero ofreciendo sonrisas amables a los que iban llegando, y dejando a uno que otro embobado.

Ya cuando la clase estuvo completa, la profesora comenzó a hablar.

-Buenos días a todos, como sabrán mi nombre es Eileen Pierce y seré su nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras- habló anotando su nombre en la pizarra de tiza, luego comenzó a pasearse por el aula.

-Sé que la mayoría de ustedes deben de pensar que ya no necesitan aprender de esta materia, principalmente por los eventos causados el año pasado aquí en Hogwarts, pero creo que es el mejor momento para reforzar lo aprendido aparte de aprender otras cosas nuevas.- la mayoría de los estudiantes asintieron a sus palabras mostrando su aprobación.

-Bien, primero quiero ser consiente en que nivel esta la clase en duelos, sobre todo de los alumnos de intercambio, así que esto es lo que haremos, voy a pasar a dos alumnos al azar para que se batan a duelo, no hay muchas reglas solo que nada de hechizos mortales o imperdonables, ¿Esta bien?- los estudiantes asintieron.

-Muy bien, veamos…- la mujer agarró de su escritorio una hoja, la cual era la lista de alumnos que cursaban su materia, y se puso examinarla- Neville Lombotton y Yukio Kasamatsu, pasen al estrado, pónganse en posición de duelo y esperen mi señal.

Los aludidos siguieron la indicación al pie de la letra, se colocaron uno al frente del otro esperando la señal mientras se evaluaban con la mirada; los dos llegaron a la conclusión que no podían confiarse y que tenían que ir con todo desde el principio.

-Bien a la cuenta de tres- dijo la profesora.

-¡Buena suerte senpai!- exclamó alguien al fondo del salón, el azabache sabía bien de quién era esa molesta voz y puso los ojos aunque en el fondo sonreía, se preparó mentalmente, no podía fallar.

-Uno… dos… ¡Tres!- y el primer duelo dio comienzo.

- **¡Expelliarmus! ¡Desmaius! ¡Rictusempra!** \- Neville no se contuvo contra su oponente pero lo que sorprendió a todos, incluida a la profesora, es que Kasamatsu no se protegió de los ataques como cualquiera lo haría, simplemente los esquivó, haciéndolo parecer tan fácil a los ojos de cualquiera.

Los únicos que no estaban sorprendidos son los estudiantes de Japón, estos después de todo conocían la rapidez casi legendaria del azabache, superado solo por la generación de los milagros y Kagami.

- **Fumos** \- de la varita de Yukio empezó a salir rápidamente un humo blanco que dificultaba la vista, no solo de los alumnos que se encontraban observando, sino también de la profesora y Neville.

-¡ **Confringo**!- de repente ocurrió una explosión muy cerca de los pies del joven Longbottom estaba casi seguro de que ahora habría un agujero.

- **Ventus**.

El moreno conjuro ese viento para quitar el humo y que no siguiera obstruyendo en su vista.

- **Locomotor Mortis** \- en eso momento Kasamatsu aprovechó para juntar las piernas de su oponente haciendo que irremediablemente se cayera. Ya le iba a desarmar pero no contó con que Neville se negara a rendirse lanzando una gran cantidad de hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-¡ **Expulso, Expelliarmus, Levicorpus, Desmaius, Rictusempra**!

- **Protego** \- Kasamatsu chasqueó la lengua, a este paso le sería imposible esquivar tal cantidad de hechizos y tampoco podría lanzar el **Expelliarmus** para desarmarlo, primero tenía que distraerlo de algún modo.

- **Ebublio** \- el capitán de Kaijou dijo el primer hechizo que se le pasó por la mente, así fue como una gran cantidad de burbujas salieron de la punta de su varita hasta llegar a obstaculizar la vista de todos en el aula.

- **Everte estatum** \- no se detuvo allí y como pudo lanzó el hechizo al más alto, afortunadamente dio en el blanco.

- **Expelliarmus** \- Kasamatsu por fin pudo desarmar a Neville y con eso dar fin al duelo, quedando él como ganador.

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido, había sido un duelo muy interesante de ver, hasta la profesora mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha y apuntaba algo en su libreta.

-Bien, gracias muchachos por tan entretenido duelo, ya pueden sentarse, ah y 10 puntos a Gryffindor- los leones se sintieron felices al ser los primeros en ganar puntos de la profesora Eileen.

-Ahora diré quienes serán los siguientes, Ronald Weasley y Kazunari Takao.

-Suerte amigo- le susurró por lo abajo Harry a su mejor amigo; Hermione también le deseó suerte _,_ y con son eso se dirigió a la tarima.

La verdad es que estaba bastante confiado, después de todo ¡Era un héroe de guerra!, había ayudado a derrotar a-tu-sabes-quien y a muchos otros mortifagos, no podía perder. Además de que su oponente no se veía para nada intimidante, incluso era más bajo que él.

-Posiciones y la cuenta de tres- dijo la profesora.

-¡Vamos Ron!

-¡Tú puedes! ¡Véncelo!

-¡Gana esos puntos!

Esos eran los ánimos que le brindaban los gryffindors a su compañero de casa, que solo ayudaron a aumentar el ego del Weasley.

" _Me parece que son demasiados ánimos para unos pocos puntos, no me importa que el rojito gane… oh pero cómo me voy a divertir antes de que lo haga"_ \- pensó el de Shutoku con una sonrisa malévola.

-Uno… dos… tres- ordenó la profesora y Takao fue el primero en atacar.

- **¡Confundus! ¡Multicorfo!** \- el hechizo le dio de lleno al Weasley quien no se esperó que su contrincante fuera tan rápido en atacar.

En un segundo las risas de todos lo estudiantes inundó el aula, hasta la profesora trataba en vano de mantener las composturas y no ponerse a reír a carcajadas con sus alumnos, Ron no terminaba de entender bien qué era lo que pasaba, sobre todo porque la gente lo señalaba y parecía reírse de él. Desde sus asientos Harry y Hermione le hacían señas para que se viera las manos, confundido así lo hizo horrorizándose al instante… ¡Su piel estaba azul!

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?

-Oye si te lo piensas hace resaltar más tu cabello, así nunca te perderás, de nada- le comentó el moreno guiñándole un ojo.

-Tú… **¡Levicorpus!, ¡Incarcerous! ¡Desmaius!**

-Woa, solo te hacía un favor y así me lo agradeces- comentó divertido el más bajo mientras esquivaba como si nada los hechizos que un furioso Ronald le lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

- **Glacius… Tarantallegra** \- primero, el suelo donde estaba parado el pelirrojo se congeló, haciendo que le sea difícil estar de pie sin resbalarse y no conforme con eso Takao hizo una de las suyas de nuevo lanzando el hechizo que hacía que las piernas bailaran descontroladamente, las risas no pararon en ningún momento.

- **E-expe…. Expelli… ¡Expelliarmus!** \- al menor de los Weasley le costó de sobre manera lanzar ese hechizo, más, otra vez el moreno lo esquivó con una facilidad casi insultante.

-Veamos cómo te ves calvo… **Finite, ¡Calvario!** \- con ello las risas aumentaron a un nivel bastante grave, a la profesora no le sorprendería que viniera la misma directora a reclamar por el ruido ocasionado.

Ronald temerario, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y efectivamente, estaba completamente calvo, solo pedía que la tierra se lo tragara, estaba seguro que nadie olvidaría esto, y los testigos que vieron su peor humillación no lo olvidarán jamás, es más, se lo contarán a sus hijos, y después a sus nietos y luego a sus bisnietos y después a sus tataranietos y así una cadena sin fin.

-Eh creo que fue mala idea, intentemos otra cosa **¡Melofors!, ¡Desagueo!... y ¡Estilius!**

En ese momento el de pecas pensaba que ya no podía haber más humillación para él, pues se había equivocado, si la había y era justo lo que se había convertido en ese instante, su cabeza había sido reemplazada por una calabaza, y para más cosas le habían crecido de manera exagerada los incisivos y vestía uno de esos trajes formales muggles de los que le a hablado Harry. Ahora parecía un una calabaza, con colmillos grandes que simulaban ser los de un vampiro y todo en traje... ¿Eso lo convertía en un calabaza vampiro que vestía formal?, ¡A quién le importaba!, ¡Iba a matar a ese chico!

-Ahora estas perfecto…. ¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha!- el más bajo no pudo aguantar más la risa y cayó al suelo, no dejaba de agarrarse el estómago en un intento por contener sus carcajadas pero era tal que le salían pequeñas lágrimas, nunca había reído tanto en su vida, no cabe duda de que la magia era genial. Los demás alumnos no estaban mejor; así acaba la reputación de Ronald Weasley.

- **Desmaius** \- el pelirrojo aprovechando el momento que Takao tenía la guardia baja le lanzó el hechizo de desmayo.

-Bien, 10 puntos para Gryffindor- dijo la profesora, pero Ron no se sintió satisfecho de haber vencido al hufflepuff, a pesar de haber ganado se sentía como si hubiera perdido algo más importantes que puntos a su casa, su dignidad.

- **Enervante** \- murmuró la mujer para que al instante el moreno se despertó.

-¿Qué… pasó?- giró la cabeza hacia Weasley-... ¡Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Ya lo recordé!

La profesora dio un suspiro, al principio si, le había divertido, pero no esperaba que el hufflepuff se la pasara prácticamente todo el duelo jugando con su oponente.

- **Finite Incantatem** \- con ese simple hechizo Ron volvió completamente a la normalidad, para su gran alivio.

-Puede sentarse señor Weasley- después se dirigió al de Shutoku- Señor Takao, espero que en el futuro se tome más enserio sus duelos, no quiero imaginar que haría en una situación en donde su vida esté en peligro- comentó la de cabellos negros sacudiendo la cabeza, el mencionado solo amplió su sonrisa y se dirigió de nuevo a su asiento.

-¿Ron… estás bien?- cuestionó el de lentes con cuidado, el pelirrojo simplemente tomó asiento en completo silencio y sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada.

-Oye Ronald no seas así, es de mala educación no contestar cuando se te habla, además Harry sólo está preocupado- dijo la chica del grupo como una madre regañando a su hijo.

-Déjame Hermione, hoy he perdido mi dignidad- contestó con aire ausente.

-Deja de exagerar- la castaña al sentirse otra vez ignorada le golpeó la cabeza con un gran libro. El pelirrojo reaccionó al instante.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Hoy he hecho el ridículo más grande de todo mi vida por culpa de ese chico!- exclamó en voz baja para que los demás no sean testigos de su conversación- Pero juro que lo pagará.

-Eh, sí vale, ¿Por qué no vemos el siguiente duelo?, ya la profesora está a punto de escoger a las personas- comentó Potter para tranquilizar los ánimos de su mejor amigo.

-Junpei Hyuuga y Teppei Kiyoshi, al estrado- enseguida los chicos en cuestión salieron colocándose en sus posiciones. El trío dorado reconocieron al de lentes y pues, obviamente su apoyo iba hacia él.

Mientras tanto en la tarima Teppei aprovechó que todavía no había comenzado el duelo para acercarse un momento a su amigo.

-No te preocupes Hyuuga, te dejaré ganar al final para que impresiones a Riko- habló el más alto en broma, el moreno solo gruñó en respuesta.

-Uno- rápidamente el castaño regresó a su posición con una sonrisa boba, mientras el de gryffindor parecía estar a punto de escupir fuego, de esa no se salvaba.

-Dos… tres- el duelo dio comienzo.

 **-¡Expulso!** \- el hechizo acabó rozando al más alto, sin embargo logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo.

 **-¡Petrificus totalus!**

- **Protego** \- a Kiyoshi le pareció un poco extraño que el moreno se protegiera de su contraataque si pudo haberlo esquivado, no le dio más importancia y siguió atacando.

- **Everte Statum**

En eso Hyuuga lo esquivó e hizo algo inesperado para todo el mundo.

- **Vermillious** \- el capitán de Seirin utilizó su **'Barrier junpei'** para este hechizo en especial; saliendo así chispas rojas de su varita, y con su buena puntería casi le da a Kiyoshi, pero su objetivo no era ese sino que el castaño estuviera concentrado en esquivar su ataque para darle una abertura y pudiera ganarle.

- **Levicorpus** \- el impacto le dio de lleno en el pecho al más alto haciendo que irremediablemente levitara y quedará de cabeza en el aire.

" _Ya veo, así que este era tu plan Hyuuga"_ \- pensó mientras una sonrisa se posara en rostro, en verdad el lentes había conseguido impresionar a la castaña.

- **Expelliarmus** \- y así fue como el gryffindor finalizó este duelo.

- **Liberacorpus** \- Teppei bajo del al suelo con cuidado gracias al contrahechizo de la profesora- Muy bien hecho señor Hyuuga, diez puntos más a gryffindor, pueden sentarse.

-Ese fue un gran duelo- comentó el salvador del mundo mágico a sus amigos en voz baja.

-Si, aunque lo que más me intriga fue lo que hizo Hyuuga antes de usar el **vermillious** \- dijo la castaña pensativa.

-Bueno lo que importa es que lo venció y que ganamos los puntos- habló Ron ya más recuperado de su reciente humillación.

-Supongo- terminó Harry la conversación ya que la profesora se disponía a llamar a los siguientes oponentes.

-Ahora vengan Hermione Granger y Satsuki Momoi- la castaña se puso tensa en su asiento, no esperaba ser llamada, al menos no tan rápido.

-Lo harás bien Hermione- aseguró el moreno con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Suerte- dijo el pelirrojo y ella enseguida recuperó la confianza.

Algo similar pasaba en el banco de la de cabellos rosados.

-Buena suerte Momoi- dijo Riko que estaba sentada con Luna en un banco al lado del de la aludida.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo, Hermione es muy buena duelista- aconsejó la rubia a lo que la manager asintió con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias, eso haré- Momoi se giró a su derecha donde estaba sentado el as de Touhou con expresión de aburrimiento total- Moo~ ¿Tú no me dirás nada Dai-chan?

-¿Ha?, ¿Para qué?- la chica solo frunció aún más el ceño y ya cuando se iba a la tarima Aomine volvió a hablar- No necesitas que te desee suerte, igual vas a ganar.

La chica sonrió con confianza antes de responder.

-Lo sé, pero es lindo escucharlo.

El chico soltó un suspiro -Ya que, buena suerte Satsuki- la aludida solo sonrió astutamente batiendo su largo cabello.

-No necesito que me desees suerte Dai-chan, voy a ganar- aseguró acentuando aún más su sonrisa mientras se dirigió a su posición.

-Ha... ¿Quien te entiende?- pero la chica ya no lo escuchó.

-Pónganse en posiciones- las muchachas estaban una frente a la otra, tratando de analizarse mutuamente.

A Granger definitivamente no le gustó la actitud de confianza acompañado de la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la ravenclaw; la hizo enfurecer, pero también pensar que con esa chica tenía que andar con cuidado si quería ganar esos puntos para casa.

Por otro lado Momoi también evaluaba a la gryffindor, pero de una manera mucho más analítica, no por nada era la analista de su equipo; la de cabellos rosados determinó por la figura esbelta de la castaña que podría esquivar sus ataques en un radio no menor de un metro, aunque también podía considerar atacar en su punto ciego y así podría acabar con ese duelo de una vez, aunque… estaba el detalle que no conocía qué alcance tienen sus habilidades y sin eso no podría idear una estrategia.

Suspiró, no había otro modo, si quería ganar tenía que ver cuales eran las habilidades de la castaña y analizar detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Preparadas… listas… comiencen.

- **¡Petrificus totalus!** \- comenzó con el ataque la castaña, sabía perfectamente que muchas veces el que tenía la ventaja era el que atacaba primero y no quería perder este duelo en especial, la chica frente a ella mostraba una sonrisa de suficiencia como si pudiera ganarle fácilmente; que sorpresa se llevaría Hermione al descubrir que Momoi no era el tipo de chica superficial que ella imaginaba.

- **Protego**.

- **Desmaius**.

- **Protego**.

- **Expelliarmus**.

- **Protego**.

La castaña ya se estaba hartando de la situación, la ravenclaw lo único que hacía era protegerse de sus ataques, ¿Y es así como piensa ganarle?

" _No tal vez está ideando una estrategia para vencerme, no debo confiarme"_

Y dicho y hecho fue en ese momento que Momoi empezó con el contraataque.

- **Incarcerous… Jaulio… Levicorpus.**

- **Protego totalum** \- sabía que no podía confiarse, esa chica era mucho más astuta de lo que pensaba, había esperado el momento ella dudara por un momento para tomarla desprevenida y atacar con numerosos hechizos.

Lo que no se imaginaba la heroína del mundo mágico es que la estrategia de Satsuki era mucho más complicada que esa, si la podía derrotar así tampoco había mucho problema, pero lo que realmente quería era sacarla de su radio de ataque para hacerla retroceder hasta la esquina de la pared y desarmarla allí.

- **¡Petrificus totalus!**

" _Mmm parece que ese es uno de sus hechizos más potentes, ¿Pero cuál es la manía de petrificar a la gente?"-_ se preguntó la de cabellos rosados con una gota en la cien.

- **Locomotor mortis**.

- **Protego horribilis**.

 **-¡Bombarda!**

- **Protego totalum**

 **-¡Expulso! Flipedio… Incendio!**

- **Protego Totalum** \- dijo una vez más la castaña.

" _Ya me estoy cansando de esto, pero al menos ya la tengo donde la quería"_

- **Partis temporis** \- conjuró la ravenclaw viendo como un medio círculo rodeaba a la gryffindor y como estaba de espaldas con la esquina de la pared no tenía ninguna salida posible y si no apagaba el fuego alrededor de ella entonces este seguiría creciendo.

- **Aquaeructo** \- un potente chorro de agua salió de la varita de Granger apagando el fuego. Estaba confiada, la revanclaw aunque lo intentara no podría destruir su barrera, no por nada era uno de sus hechizos mas poderosos.

- **Rectusco**... **Expelliarmus** \- la varita de la castaña salió disparada de su mano, enseguida giró hacia la ravenclaw viendo como tenía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, ella había ganado.

" _Claro, así que esa siempre fue su estrategia, hacerme retroceder e irme guiando sin que yo me diera cuenta hasta esta esquina y así obligándome a apagar el fuego y aprovechar para desarmarme. Pero para haber hecho el hechizo Rectusco y romper una barrera tan complicada como la mía tiene que estar a un nivel muy avanzado…"_ \- pensó la castaña, en parte regañándose por no haberse dado cuenta antes y preguntándose en que nivel realmente están los estudiantes de Japón.

- **Aquaeructo** \- terminó la profesora el hechizo y así apagó por completo los efectos del **partis temporis** \- Muy buen uso de hechizos señoritas Momoi, Granger. 10 puntos a Ravenclaw, pueden sentarse.

Ambas chicas hicieron lo pedido, pero con la diferencia de que Momoi lo hizo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y Granger apretando los puños y una mirada de frustración.

-No te preocupes Hermione- dijo el de lentes tratando de animarla.

-No importa que hayas perdido un duelo, hay peores cosas que eso- habló el pelirrojo, claramente refiriéndose una vez más al duelo que tuvo lugar con el hufflepuff.

-Si lo sé… pero igual me molesta.

-Mira vamos a seguir viendo los duelos, estoy seguro de que te olvidarás después- dijo Harry a lo que la castaña aceptó resignada.

-Continuemos, vengan a la tarima Chihiro Mayuzumi y Tetsuya Kuroko.

El fantasma parecía ligeramente sorprendido de que lo llamaran puesto que siempre se olvidaban de él.

-Oye Kuroko, da lo mejor de ti- dijo su compañero de banco que no era otro que Kagami.

-Lo haré, gracias Kagami-kun- y con eso se dirigió al frente donde ya lo esperaban la profesora y Mayuzumi.

Ambos chicos se colocaron en sus posiciones, uno al frente del otro y esperaron a la señal de su profesora.

Mientras tanto Kuroko se detuvo a observar a su oponente un momento, lo que pudo concluir es que no podía ver a través de la expresión de completa indiferencia del más alto, y aunque él mismo no fuese la persona más expresiva de todas, Akashi siempre le decía que todas sus emociones eran visibles a través de sus ojos. En la clase de historia no pudo llegar a verlos por mucho tiempo para notarlo, pero ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que los ojos de Mayuzumi no expresaban nada, eran dos cuencas grises, vacías, o al menos él no era capaz de verlo; las únicas emociones que recuerda haber visto del mayor eran de molestia, irritación, fastidio, e incluso enojo, pero nunca nada más de allí y Kuroko admitía que le intrigaba un poco.

Por otro lado, Chihiro solo pensaba en esos momentos que quería que terminara la clase de una vez; no lo malentiendan, la clase de defensa, aunque era igual de inútil que las otras clases ya que cuando volviera a su dimensión no le serviría para nada, era bastante interesante, todo esto de aprender hechizos que tenían cientos de efectos diferentes al oponente era algo que hasta él le emocionaba, aunque fuera un poco.

Lo que no le gustaba era el giro que había tomado la clase, ok, no tenía problema alguno en observar a los respectivos alumnos hacer el ridículo y lanzándose hechizos que parecían más bien una animación barata de los sables de luz de la guerra de las galaxias, ¿Pero por qué tenía que hacerlo él también?

Estaba más conforme con ser parte permanente de los espectadores, pero no, como el destino lo odia, a saber porqué, lo eligió a él de entre todas las personas del aula, a él al cual siempre los profesores lo olvidan hasta pasar la lista por su escasa presencia, esto tenía que ser obra del destino cruel. Solo esperaba que terminara rápido.

-Preparados… list…

-¡Tú puedes ganarle Tetsu!

-¡Buena suerte Kurokocchi!

Esos eran los ex-compañeros y amigos más cercanos de la sombra de Seirin, que lo animaban y apoyaban, los demás que también estaban con Kuroko simplemente se quedaron callados ya que ellos sí tenían sentido de la conservación y no interrumpieron a la profesora quién no se veía muy contenta, claro… que eso no contaba a Kotarou, el cual al ver el apoyo que tenía a su favor el gryffindor decidió también mostrar su apoyo a su compañero de Rakuzan, muy a su manera, claro está.

-¡Vamos Mayuzumi-san! ¡No dejes que te derrote como la última vez! ¡Demuéstrale quién es el mayor!- exclamó totalmente entusiasmado el rubio mientras todo el alumnado lo observaban raro.

" _¿Quién le dijo a ese idiota que necesito una barra?, ¿Además por qué tenía que mencionar eso?"_ \- pensó irritado el de cabellos grises.

Además de todo a él no le importaba ganar en lo absoluto, solo quería terminar de una vez para volver a la comodidad de su soledad. Y solo al idiota de Hayama se le ocurría gritar a los cuatros vientos que era mayor que al chico al frente de él, se supone que están en el mismo año y porque deberían de tener la misma edad, gracias a ese pequeño descuido toda su tapadera de que venían de una escuela mágica de Japón se podía venir abajo, podía parecer un detalle sin importancia pero él sabía que era mejor prevenir que lamentar, solo esperaba que Akashi lo controlara mejor.

-Como sea, comiencen- dijo la profesora en un suspiro.

Así fue como dio inicio el duelo entre las dos sombras.

- **Expelliarmus** \- gracias a sus reflejos y a que había entrenado con Kagami y Aomine pudo esquivar el ataque de Mayuzumi.

El más bajo observó una hilera de hojas en la pared junto a su oponente que de repente le dio una idea.

- **Hervivicus** \- la planta comenzó a crecer a un nivel acelerado y antes de que siquiera se pudiera dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, esta atrapó a Chihiro de la muñeca con la cual sujetaba la varita.

- **Fumus** \- el humo que salió de la varita del ravenclaw fue suficiente para impedirle ver más allá de sus pies. De repente un rayo rojo pasó rozando los cabellos y así dos más.

Es verdad que al principio no le importaba ganar o perder, pero también tenía su orgullo y este no dejaba que aceptara la derrota, al menos no tan patéticamente, así que agarró la varita con su mano libre; ventajas de ser ambidiestro.

Cuando Kuroko se disponía a lanzar otro **desmaius** el humo se dispersó mostrando a un Mayuzumi libre de su agarre y en posición de ataque, al menor hasta le pareció ver un brillo de determinación en sus ojos grises.

- **Flipedio** \- el hechizo llegó antes de Kuroko pudiera esquivarlo o protegerse, empujándolo varios metros y casi cayendo de la tarima, era el momento, el mayor creyó que el gryffindor había perdido su varita pero todavía la tenía fuertemente agarrada.

- **Expelliarmus**

- **Desmaius**

Ambos hechizos chocaron produciendo una extraña luz que se conectaba y un momento después los hechizos se anularon. Todos en el aula estaban sorprendidos preguntándose lo que había pasado, Harry Potter lo supo en cuanto lo vio, después de todo eso pasaba cuando se enfrentaba a Voldemort.

-Ya veo, así que tienen varitas gemelas- todo el alumnado se volvió hacia la profesora con atención- Este fenómeno es conocido como el **Priori Incantatem,** que es cuando varitas gemelas chocan entre sí, y es la conexión que pudieron observar hace un momento; la cosa de los varitas gemelas es que no se pueden hacer daño entre sí ya que se podría decir que son como hermanas.

-¿Profesora, que hace una varita gemela de otra?- cuestionó una hufflepuff al fondo.

-Pues que es idéntica a otra varita en un largo, en la madera utilizada y sobre todo comparten el mismo núcleo-termino de explicar la profesora, hasta las sombras prestaron atención a sus palabras.

-Bueno parece que no podrá tener duelos entre ustedes, pueden sentarse, ah y 5 puntos a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw por tal espectáculo- ambos chicos regresaron a sus respectivos asientos.

" _Tanto para esto, ni siquiera debí de haberme esforzado"_ \- pensó aún más irritado Mayuzumi antes de tomar asiento en el banco donde compartía con un Slytherin.

-Bien, ahora quiero que vengan Michael Conner y Kouki Furihata- dijo la profesora mirando la lista.

Inmediatamente después de haber escuchado su nombre el castaño se puso muy nervioso, tanto que no paraba de temblar.

-Tranquilo Furi, lo harás bien- le intentó tranquilizar Izuki poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo- le animó Hyuuga desde el banco de al lado.

-Diviértete- dijo Kiyoshi con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Senpais… lo haré- habló el castaño decidido a no fallarles.

Pero cuando ya se dirigía a la tarima sus miedos de hacer el ridículo volvieron, y con mayor intensidad.

Conner era un chico bastante callado que no parecía que se perturbaba con cualquier cosa, sin embargo Furihata era todo lo contrario, temblaba de pies a cabeza hasta al punto de dar lástima.

-Muy bien, a la cuenta de tres…

-¡Tu puedes Chihuahua-chan!- exclamó el rubio de Rakuzan una vez más para mostrar su apoyo.

Si antes se sentía observado ahora no era mucho mejor, todo a que gracias el mayor lo había animado, lo agradece en parte pero ¿Por qué tenía usar ese apodo para referirse a él?, tenía un nombre por algo, y no creía que se pareciera tanto un chihuahua.

Intentó dejar de temblar, pero fue un caso perdido, le dio un escalofrío en la columna vertebral, como si alguien con una intensa mirada lo estuviera observando, levantó la vista en su dirección y sus ojos se encontraron con el banco donde estaba Hayama y Himuro, pero también había alguien más; al instante se volvió sonrojándose en el proceso, la persona que lo observaba fijamente no era nadie más que Akashi Seijuurou.

" _No me puedo concentrar así, ¿Por qué me observa tan fijamente? ¿Será por lo que gritó Hayama?, ahhh por favor deja de mirarme, de seguro debe pensar que soy patético"._

-Comiencen.

- **Expelliarmus**

- **P-pro- protego**.

El hechizo del ravenclaw fue mucho más rápido, no solo logró desarmar al castaño, sino también lo empujó unos metros, y así es como Furihata no duró más de cinco segundos.

-Eso fue rápido, 10 puntos a Ravenclaw.

Furihata bajó la cabeza avergonzado, estaba más que seguro de que no había durado ni un minuto, y lo peor es que no solo sus compañeros de clase y sus amigos observaron su completo fracaso, sino también el capitán de Rakuzan; en estos momentos quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una voz extendiendo una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, era el chico de ravenclaw que le ganó.

-Si, gracias- aceptó la mano ofrecida.

-No te preocupes, es normal ponerse nervioso- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Es verdad, sin embargo me gustaría señor Furihata que practicara más sus duelos. Ahora regresen a sus asientos.

Ambos chicos acataron sus órdenes, el castaño iba con la cabeza gacha y enseguida sus amigos trataron de animarlo y reconfortarlo. Mientras tanto la mujer miró un momento la lista para luego hablar.

-Ahora quiero que los alumnos Theodore Nott y Shintarou Midorima pasen a la tarima.

El chico al lado de Mayuzumi se levantó sigilosamente, no sin antes poner una mueca de fastidio y chasquear la lengua, de esto solo se dio cuenta el ravenclaw y le pareció curioso que otra persona además de él le molestara el hecho de ser llamado para un duelo. El moreno se dirigió a la tarima, el de Rakuzan no lo hubiese tomado en cuenta sino fuera porque todo el mundo parecía odiarlo de alguna manera, o por lo menos no caerle bien, eso era extraño, decidió prestar mayor atención a este duelo.

-Muy bien, preparados… listos… comi…

-¡Gana por mí Shin-chan!- gritó desde el fondo el de Shutoku con una gran sonrisa.

Nott observó con curiosidad como el de cabellos verdes se ajustaba los lentes en un intento por ocultar su gran sonrojo que delataba la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, al de slytherin le pareció hasta cierto punto gracioso todo el asunto, sin embargo mantuvo su expresión seria.

-Comiencen- dijo la profesora con un suspiro quedo. Presentía que esto se repetiría a lo largo del año escolar.

- **Everte Statum**.

-¡ **Protego**!- así el primer hechizo de Midorima falló.

- **Flipedio** \- el azabache logró una vez más protegerse- **Incarcerous**.

Nott pudo evitar el hechizo pero esta vez esquivándolo. Así le siguieron los próximos cuatro minutos, Shintarou se dio cuenta que no le sería fácil ganar este duelo, su oponente no era como los demás que había observado a lo largo de la clase, él podía esquivar sus ataque muy bien, y devolverlos también con la misma rapidez que él, tenía que distraerlo de alguna manera.

-¡ **Aquaeructo**!- un potente chorro de agua salió de la varita del ravenclaw que rápidamente se dirigió hacia Theodore, cabe mencionar que a partir de este punto los alumnos prestaron mucha atención, no querían perderse la oportunidad de burlarse de un slytherin; lástima, el azabache no les iba a dar por nada del mundo esa oportunidad.

-¡ **Incendio**!- enseguida el fuego hizo contacto con el agua y esta se fue evaporando, ocasionando una cortina de humo que dificulta a la vista de cualquiera. Uno que favorecía a Midorima en su plan.

- **Glacius** \- los pies de Theodore quedaron congelados hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, lo mismo ocurrió con sus manos, frunció el ceño, si no se equivocaba ahora el ravenclaw lo atacaría desde algún ángulo ya que todavía había humo, vio la sombra de una persona a su lado izquierdo acercándose de a poco.

Fue una excelente estrategia, y aunque pueda tratar de esquivarlo y derretir el hielo que lo aprisionaba, Theodore no se podía permitirse el ganar este encuentro.

- **Expelliarmus** \- rápidamente la varita del slytherin salió volando a alguna parte del aula.

Pronto el humo se fue dispersando hasta desaparecer, mostrando a Midorima como ganador en este duelo, todo el aula celebró y vitorearon muy exageradamente para su gusto.

- **Finite** \- así el hielo de las piernas y brazos del azabache desapareció.- Fue un buen duelo, me gusto mucho, 10 puntos a Ravenclaw.

El de lentes aprovechó ese momento para darle su varita al slytherin, este lo miró por un momento, como evaluándolo, hasta que finalmente asintió tomando su varita y bajando de la tarima para dirigirse a su asiento. Midorima tenía algunas dudas con respecto a ese chico, por un momento pensó que el slytherin no había usado toda su fuerza en el duelo... es como si… por un momento le dio la impresión de que lo había dejado ganar… pero si es cierto ¿Con qué fin?, decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, además solo le dio la impresión, no quiere decir en ningún momento de que sea verdad.

Ya cuando el salón se quedó en silencio la profesora prosiguió.

-Bien, ahora quiero aquí a los alumnos Daiki Aomine y Taiga Kagami- el pelirrojo se tensó al instante de oír su nombre, es verdad que estos meses de vacaciones se la había pasado practicando los duelos con sus amigos, su hermano y hasta con el propio Ahomine, pero todavía no estaba seguro si podía hacerlo en público.

No te preocupes Kagami-kun, lo harás bien- aseguró su sombra con una discreta sonrisa.

-Te apoyamos- también le hablo su capitán cosa que funcionaba para relajarse.

Los demás de su equipo asintieron, para demostrar que estaban también con él.

-Gracias, ahora regreso- dijo poniendo una sonrisa desafiante- Tengo que ganarle a un Aho.

Y así fue como se dirigió hasta la tarima, mientras tanto en otra mesa ocurría otra cosa.

-Dai-chan- susurró la manager de Touhou picando una de sus mejillas al otro nombrado.

-Mmm- reprimió un bostezo- ¿Ya terminó la clase?- cuestionó somnoliento.

-No.

-¿Entonces por qué mierda me despiertas?- reclamó el de cabellos azules frunciendo el ceño.

-Te acaba de llamar la profesora para que pases a la tarima- dijo inflando las mejillas graciosamente- Deberías de agradecerme.

-¿Y tengo que ir, en serio?- una sola mirada amenazante de la chica bastó para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

El chico soltó un largo suspiro antes de pararse y dirigirse al centro.

-¡Buena suerte Dai-chan!- exclamó Momoi entusiasmada.

" _¿Cómo rayos las mujeres cambian tan rápido de humor?"-_ pensó vagamente.

A decir verdad no estaba muy entusiasmado en esto de los duelos, tampoco en las demás clases, ni tener que levantarse mucho más temprano de lo usual, y nada de la magia y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella en general. Pero todo eso cambió cuando se fue acercando y vio quien era su adversario. Pronto una sonrisa algo sádica se posicionó en su rostro.

-Así que tú serás mi oponente Bakagami- el aludido levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste a la profesora?

-Pues no- admitió con descaro el moreno sin importarle que la profesora pueda escucharlo, pero así es él.

Cabe decir que toda la sala les prestaba atención ya que era un típico encuentro entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, los enemigos acérrimos de todo Hogwarts desde siglos, incluso en la época de los fundadores. Y con los acontecimientos de hace un año sobra decir a quién la mayoría del alumnado apoyaban a Kagami; mientras los slytherins solo observaban como se desarrollaría este duelo con curiosidad.

-Bien, preparados… listos… comiencen.

Sin embargo ninguno comenzó a hacer el primer movimiento, solo se miraron retadoramente.

-Eh, ya pueden comenzar- comentó la profesora algo extrañada por si no la habían escuchado, el salón estaba expectante. Así pasaron los segundos, sin que ninguno hiciera ademán de realizar su primer movimiento.

-¿Hasta cuando se van a quedar parados mirándose las caras?- cuestionó el Weasley resoplando en fastidio.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros. No sabia que decir.

-Parece como si se estuvieran retando con la mirada- dijo la castaña observando con atención a ambos chicos.

-No me importa que se están retando o declarando la guerra, solo quiero que comiencen de una vez- dijo el pelirrojo exasperado.

Mientras los aludidos estaban completamente absortos viéndose, como si estuvieran en su propio mundo.

-¿Qué pasa Bakagami, acaso no aprovecharás la ventaja para atacar primero?- preguntó el más alto con una sonrisa arrogante, ya el sueño se le había ido hace un rato.

-¿Y por qué suenas tan confiando en que ganarás Ahomine?- le cuestionó el pelirrojo en el mismo tono arrogante.

-Porque es obvio, el único que puede vencerme soy yo- Kagami solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco ante la estúpida frase de su rival, ¿Que no sabía decir otra cosa?

Por otro lado, la profesora ya se estaba desesperando, ¡Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos en esta tontería!

-Señor Kagami, Aomine, será mejor que empiecen de una buena vez el duelo, y si no quieren hacerlo entonces escojo a dos personas más pero por favor no me hagan perder más tiempo- declaró la mujer, obviamente estaba molesta y eso lo notaba hasta un ciego.

-Ya íbamos en eso- respondió el moreno con una mueca de fastidio, claro, él era el único que le respondía a los profesores.

Ambos se colocaron en posición en duelo y el primer hechizo lo lanzó el pelirrojo.

-¡ **Expulso**!- el slytherin esquivó con una facilidad casi insultante el hechizo.

-¡Necesitarás más que eso para vencerme!- claro que no perdió la oportunidad de burlarse del tigre-¡ **Levicorpus**!

Sin embargo Kagami también esquivó fácilmente el ataque del moreno con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¿Qué te parece eso Ahomine?, yo también puedo esquivar tus ataques.

- **Bombarda** \- el pelirrojo saltó hacia atrás para poder esquivar el hechizo, todos en la sala se quedaron impresionados con el salto tan alto que pudo dar el gryffindor, hasta la profesora se vio anonadada.

-Recuerda bien que una de mis especialidades es la velocidad.

-Ya veremos, tú también recuerda mis habilidades- y allí el verdadero duelo comenzó.

- **Incendio**.

- **Protego** \- en ese momento el hechizo protector hizo una cúpula para protegerlo de las llamas de Aomine, pero también iban rodeándolo y con ello cortándole sus posibilidades de escape.

-Maldición- murmuró el pelirrojo. ¿Y ahora cómo escapaba de esa?, porque si quería salir de allí primero tenía que deshacer el hechizo de protección para rápidamente apagar las llamas, pero si hacía eso el moreno lo desarmaría al instante y allí acababa todo. Tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido. La idea le llegó como un rayo, y no dudo en ejecutarla.

- **Avis** \- de repente unos seis canarios aparecieron a su alrededor, era su oportunidad. Rápidamente quitó el hechizo de protección y aprovechó la abertura que había en el fuego para lanzar otro hechizo.

" _¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?, tiene que apagar el fuego si no quiere que lo consuman las llamas"_ \- pensó el moreno extrañado.

-¡ **Oppugno**!- los canarios se dirigieron hasta Aomine dispuestos a atacarlo, así sea a picotazos. Eso mientras Kagami apagaba el fuego antes de que lo alcanzaran.

-¡Malditos pajarracos!, ¡Déjenme en paz!- los comentarios de burla de los miembros de otras casas no se hizo esperar, pero ellos estaban en su propio mundo.- **Finite Incantatem.**

Ya cuando el moreno se había deshecho de los 'molestos pajarracos', Kagami había apagado todas las llamas.

-Nada mal Bakagami- comentó el de cabellos azules.

-Digo lo mismo Ahomine.

-Si te pudiera ganar fácilmente no sería divertido- sonrió retadoramente mientras el pelirrojo sonreía igual.

Así fueron pasando los minutos restantes entre los hechizos que se lanzaban hasta los que recibían y los que esquivaban o se protegían.

Y cabe decir que la imagen que tenían no era la mejor, Aomine con rasguños y cortes, aparte de media túnica destrozada y Kagami tampoco estaba mejor, empapado de pies a cabeza pero también la túnica más destrozada que la del moreno y con algunas pequeñas quemaduras en su cuerpo. Ambos, exhaustos, jadeando y con gotas de sudor cayendo por sus frentes, pero con una sonrisa de arrogancia en sus rostros. Lo estaban disfrutando.

En cuanto a la profesora, no tenía idea de que hacer; estos chicos no dejaban de ponerla nerviosa, tuvo que intervenir dos veces en lo que va del duelo, que eran aproximadamente casi quince minutos, para evitar que se mataran, ¿Tan mal se llevaban? ¿O era simplemente que no podían controlar la emoción de luchar entre ellos?, sea como fuera tenía que detenerlos para seguir con los otros duelos aunque... este le parecía muy interesante y todos los alumnos prestaban mucha atención. Solo los dejaría diez minutos más, si en ese tiempo ninguno ganaba ella pondría fin al duelo.

Entre los alumnos las opiniones estaban muy divididas, y aunque la mayoría apoyaba 100% al gryffindor tenían que reconocer que las habilidades del slytherin eran bastante impresionantes, el trío no era la excepción a estas discusiones.

-Harry, ¿Quién crees que ganará?- cuestionó Ron en un murmullo.

-Pues… no lo sé, parecen muy parejos.

-Su estilo de duelo es diferente al que usamos, se enfocan más en mover sus cuerpos como si hubieran desarrollado un gran sentido del reflejo con alguna clase de entrenamiento- comentó la castaña recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Tal vez es la forma de hacer las cosas en su escuela mágica- sugirió el de lentes encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Importa la forma como pelean ahora?- cuestionó el pelirrojo alzando una ceja.

-Claro que importa Ronald, lo más probable es que Harry le toque batirse en duelo con uno de los nuevos- el moreno pensó en ello, es verdad, había una posibilidad de que aquello ocurriera, lo mejor sería prestar la máxima atención a los duelos.

Mientras tanto en la tarima, en unos de esos intercambios de hechizos ocurrió algo inesperado. Kagami convoca unas cuerdas, también haciendo uso del hechizo **Confundus,** Aomine no lo vio, haciendo que se cayera, si, caerse de la manera más tonta.

- **Expelliarmus** \- así fue como el pelirrojo aprovechando su confusión le quitó la varita, tirándola a unos metros del moreno.

-¡Ja!, gané Ahomine, ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?- se burló el tigre bajo la mirada de estupefacción del más alto, gracias a los efectos del **confundus** le costó varios segundos volver a la normalidad y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Había perdido… no… todavía no.

-Diré que no te confíes tanto- más rápido que inmediatamente recogió su varita, haciendo gala de su extrema velocidad- Yo todavía no he perdido- y dicho esto le lanzó un **petrificus totalus** antes de que siquiera Kagami pudiera esquivarlo o protegerse.

-¿Qué te parece ahora Bakagami?- el moreno se terminó riendo sabiendo bien que el más bajo no podía responderle.

Los alumnos no tardaron en llamar de todo a Aomine, como ¡Tramposo! ¡Maldita serpiente! ¡Que lo expulsen!, pero como hacia con todo lo que no le importaba, el moreno los ignoró completamente, es más, se comenzó a hurgar la oreja haciendo como que no los escuchaba.

La profesora soltó un largo suspiro, la clase se había convertido en un arsenal de insultos contra el slytherin por la presunta 'trampa' que había hecho el moreno, ya era hora de aclarar algunas cosas.

-¡Silencio!- como si estuvieran en automático los alumnos callaron al instante, la mujer aprovechó para liberar al pelirrojo de los efectos del hechizo y ya cuando estuvo atento decidió continuar- Quiero aclarar algo, es verdad que el ganador de este duelo vendría siendo el señor Kagami ya que fue quien desarmó a su oponente primero…

En este punto los gryffindors ya cantaban victoria y estaban por demás seguros que el slytherin recibiría algún castigo de la profesora, que ingenuos podrían ser a veces.

-Sin embargo, si llevamos este duelo a la vida real entonces el señor Aomine también sería ganador, ya que supo cómo engañar a su oponente y recuperar su varita- el 90% de la clase no pensaba como la profesora, ella los ignoró olímpicamente y siguió hablando- Pienso que el duelo estuvo muy interesante de ver e instruido, así que 15 puntos para Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Evidentemente la clase, ni el trió dorado, no estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por la profesora, pero poco podían hacer, solo mirar con odio al as de Touhou como si les fuera la vida en ello. Hasta el propio Kagami miraba con el ceño fruncido a Daiki, este le devolvió la mirada, eso hasta que el más bajo se decidió hablar.

-¡Quiero la revancha!- habló señalando con un dedo acusador, el moreno sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien, di dónde y cuándo.

Los alumnos se quedaron sorprendidos ante estas palabras, normalmente estaban acostumbrados a las peleas verbales que tenían algunos gryffindors con las serpientes y uno que otro duelo entre ambos bandos, pero esto ya era un poco exagerado.

-Antes de que piensen en revanchas y ese tipo de cosas quiero que los dos vayan a la enfermería inmediatamente- demandó la mujer de cabellos azabaches, ellos intentaron replicar pero la profesora no les dio tregua.

-Están heridos, y sus heridas tienen que ser revisadas, no hay punto de discusión, señorita Lovegood y señor Longbottom acompáñenos por favor- y así los cuatros abandonaron el aula.

-Continuemos, Ryouta Kise y Tatsuya Himuro.

El rubio que estaba en su asiento de lo más tranquilo se sorprendió de ser llamado, pero enseguida se dispuso a ir a la tarima.

-Buena suerte Kise- habló el poseedor del ojo de halcón con una de sus grandes sonrisas.

-Gracias Takaocchi- el hufflepuff se giró levemente donde estaba Kasamatsu, tal vez no debería esperar que el mayor le deseé suerte… pero.

-Más te vale no perder Kise- masculló el azabache, enseguida el rostro de Ryouta se iluminó por completo, eso era lo que necesitaba; asintió y con ello se dirigió al lugar de encuentro con el slytherin.

Mientras en otra mesa que compartían Himuro, Murasakibara y un chico de ravenclaw que no conocían, el moreno ya se iba a la tarima pero fue llamado por el gigante de Yosen.

-Muro-chin buena suerte~

-Gracias Atsushi- agradeció el moreno con una sonrisa.

Ya cuando ambos estuvieron en posiciones empezaron a hablar, más que todo para dejar algunas cosas claras.

-Lo siento Himurocchi pero no te puedo dejar ganar porque… senpai me está apoyando- dijo el rubio con una expresión seria y pose dramática.

-¡Quién te apoya idiota!- replicó molesto el aludido mientras los demás le daban miradas extrañadas, de verdad que los alumnos de intercambio si que eran... peculiares.

-Entiendo, pero lamento decir que yo tampoco puedo dejarte ganar Ryouta- habló el moreno con calma.

-Ya lo esperaba- ambos colocaron en sus rostros sonrisas desafiantes.

-Bien, empiecen- ordenó la profesora.

Más rápido que inmediatamente Kise fue el primero en dar el primer paso, se movió en forma de zipzap para confundir al de Yosen y lanzarle el hechizo **Everten statun.**

- **Protego Totalus** \- el moreno colocó una barrera a su alrededor para evitar los ataques del hufflepuff que sabía que venían.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, ahora con ese campo de protección iba a ser muy difícil vencerlo, si tan solo supiera que fue lo que hizo su amiga Momoi para vencer a la gryffindor, es decir, como hizo para romper la barrera… ni modo, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, ya que no podía copiar lo que no entendía. Si el moreno se estaba protegiendo completamente, si, pero no los pies, allí supo que se le había ocurrido una idea.

-¡ **Defodio**!- aunque tuviera el hechizo protegiéndolo no pudo evitar que caer irremediablemente al suelo, ya que lo que hizo Kise fue abrir un agujero a la tarima, sobre donde estaba parado Himuro.

Rápidamente el hufflepuff lo había desarmado, ya que al caer el moreno este había deshecho el hechizo de protección. Kise se proclamó como ganador.

-Vale 10 puntos para Hufflepuff- enseguida el rubio fue a ayudar a Himuro a salir de aquel hoyo. Todos estaban por de más impresionados, nunca en la vida habían visto o escuchado de un Hufflepuff que ayude a un Slytherin, aunque algunos alumnos más inteligentes lo atribuían a que ya eran amigos desde antes y que es por ello que no se odian ni se van a odiar. Así cada uno regresó a su asiento.

Con ello fue pasando el tiempo, diferentes duelos se fueron efectuando con distintos alumnos, la profesora podría decir con toda seguridad que estaba realmente satisfecha con el nivel general de la clase, ya se lo había esperado de sus alumnos de Hogwarts gracias a que sobrevivieron a una terrible guerra, pero si se sorprendió de los alumnos de Japón y lo que más le encantaba de ellos eran sus increíbles reflejos, era algo que contadas veces podía apreciar en un duelo y nunca a ese a nivel, era realmente sorprendente.

La mujer miró su reloj de pulsera, ya solo quedaban algunos minutos antes de que terminara la clase, tiempo para un duelo más.

-Bien solo nos quedan unos quince minutos antes de que termine la clase, solo nos da tiempo para observar un duelo más así que vengan rápidamente Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar en el aula, prácticamente era una batalla entre el bien y el mal, ya por el historial del slytherin y el gryffindor de ser conocidos por ser los mayores enemigos de todo Hogwarts, siendo solo superado por el innombrable.

Los amigos del de lentes le desearon suerte y por parte de Ronald 'Que le enseñara una lección al hurón'

Ya estaba esperando al rubio en la tarima pero este no daba muestras de aparecer, o más bien parecía que no estaba en el aula, la profesora frunció el ceño dado que los alumnos no dejaban de cuchichear.

-Draco Malfoy… ¿Dónde estará?

Un estudiante de la casa de Slytherin y tez morena, el cual Harry reconoció como Blaise Zabini levantó la mano.

-Disculpe profesora, Draco no se ha sentido muy bien desde que llegó a Hogwarts es por eso que ahora está en la enfermería.

-Oh bueno, está bien- aceptó la profesora, más sin embargo los alumnos enseguida se disparó en murmullos de reclamo, lo único que se entendía era 'Cobarde' en sus palabras.

-Una excusa barata para poder faltar a clase- murmuró molesto el pelirrojo. La castaña no podía quitarle la razón aunque tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez no era así y el pelirrojo se equivocaba, más decidió guardar silencio y no discutir con Ron.

-Bien entonces elegiré a otro alumno que pueda batirse a duelo con el señor Potter… veamos… señor Seijuurou Akashi, venga por favor.

El salvador del mundo mágico observó como el mencionado se levantó de su asiento mientras sus amigos le deseaban buena suerte y este les respondía con un asentimiento y la sombra de una sonrisa.

Algo similar pasaba por la mente de todos los alumnos, _**"Ese chico no tiene oportunidad contra Harry Potter"**_ , y es que para los ojos de la mayoría, el de lentes era el máximo héroe de todos que incluso podría superar al fallecido director Albus Dumbledore. Y aunque ya podían predecir el resultado de este duelo eso no quería decir que no fuera interesante de ver.

Harry por su parte no se creía ninguna de esas cosas, ni de que era invencible ni mucho menos… ¿Cuándo la gente entenderá que él no es tan fuerte?, sin toda la ayuda que recibió de Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, sus amigos, la orden del fénix y hasta sus mismos padres, no estaría allí, eso lo tenía más que claro, y es por eso que no se iba a confiar en el duelo y más con ese chico en especial; la noche anterior le había parecido que el pelirrojo enfrente de él desprendía un aura algo imponente, no sabía lo que era con exactitud, solo tenia en claro que no debía de confiarse.

-Muy bien… comiencen.

-¡ **Levicopus**!- los ojos del de lentes se abrieron de sobremanera, si no supiera que es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts entonces enseguida lo habría acusado de hacer trampa, el slytherin no solo había esquivado su ataque sino también se había posicionado a un lado de él dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

-¡ **Expuso**!

- **Protego… Incarceros.**

" _Tal y como lo sospechaba, no debo confiarme con él"_

Era bueno, demasiado bueno, esquivaba sus ataques y los devolvía con elegancia, soltura y con mucha fuerza, Harry sobrevivía a sus ataques por sus reflejos adquiridos como buscador, y bien como imaginó, no sería nada fácil ganarle al slytherin que lo atacaba sin tregua, sin darle tiempo de idear un plan.

- **Aquaeructo**

- **Impervius** \- El chico de la cicatriz pensó que era hora de mostrar la ventaja que tenía sobre el más bajo. Y eso, era los hechizos no verbales.

Utilizó el hechizo **Incarcerous** para atar al pelirrojo, el de lentes por un momento pensó que algo estaba mal con su hechizo dado que su oponente no se vio afectado por ello, fue cuando se dio cuenta de cómo sonreía y el modo que sostenía la varita, había hechizo un hechizo de protección previniendo su ataque, era extraño… es como si ya lo hubiera anticipado, no le dio importancia a ese hecho y se concentró en otra cosa; al parecer ese Akashi también sabía efectuar muy bien hechizos no verbales, retomó su pensamiento del principio, no sería fácil ganarle.

Así pasaron los siguientes minutos bajo la mirada atenta de la profesora y el reloj, puesto que cuando sonara el timbre si todavía no han terminado ella tendrá que detenerlos, pero sin duda ese era el duelo más interesante de todos, ambos chicos se lanzaban hechizos de manera no verbal, así que era un poco más difícil adivinar que hechizos se lanzaban, lo cierto es que ninguno le podía dar al otro, mientras uno retrocedía el otro se recuperaba y viceversa. Era difícil determinar quién sería el ganador.

Para el alumnado que apoyaban a Harry Potter, no dudaban que ganaría… es solo que viendo cómo se desenvolvió su oponente desde el inicio del duelo pudieron notar que la realidad es que cualquiera de los dos podía ganar y que el de lentes no lo tenía nada fácil. En algún momento de la pelea el moreno le lanzó varios fragmentos de cristal a su oponente, el cual desvío con ayuda del hechizo **Arrestum momentum** para luego desintegrarse con un **Incendio** , Harry también se vio en la necesidad de esquivarlo.

La profesora miró una vez más su reloj, quedaban solo dos minutos de su clase y el duelo apenas parecía estar en su apogeo. Potter utilizó el **Partis temporis** para crear una rueda de fuego a su alrededor y el de Akashi; solo las personas que realmente lo conocían sabían que se le había ocurrido un plan.

El slytherin alzó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos, estudiando la situación actual, por su parte Harry hechizó una armadura para que luchara con Akashi en su lugar, como el espacio era limitado por el círculo de fuego, el más bajo estuvo un tiempo luchando contra la estatua, ya cuando terminó no encontró al de lentes, frunció el ceño, era imposible que hubiera salido, sino él se habría dado cuenta, eso quería decir que todavía seguía allí.

Harry había hecho el **Partis temporis** con el fin de acorralar un poco a Akashi, usó el **Piertotum Locomotor** con la armadura para mantenerlo ocupado y poder hacer un encantamiento desilusionador con él mismo para así poder desarmar a pelirrojo sin que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, justo como iba a hacer ahora. Cuando lo iba a atacar del lado derecho sorprendente y en contra de todo pronóstico lo esquiva y utiliza su increíble velocidad para desarmarlo.

Potter no lo podía creer… ese chico había descubierto su plan… era como si… hubiese leído su mente, pero todo pensamiento quedó atrás cuando el cabello de Akashi le permitió tener una apreciación de sus ojos… su ojo izquierdo… estaba brillando de una forma que no era normal y estaba seguro que no era por el reflejo de la luz o algo así dado que su ojo derecho estaba bien, solo era el izquierdo.

- **Finite** \- se escuchó la voz de la profesora y el pelirrojo apartó la mirada, pero Harry todavía no podía quitar su mirada llena de incredulidad en él.

Al ver la posición en la que ellos se encontraban, Akashi de pie y Harry en el suelo, entonces supieron quién fue el ganador de dicho duelo.

-Bien, 20 puntos a Slytherin, un excelente duelo sin dudas- la mente de los presentes era presa de un shock momentáneo.

-No puede ser.

-¿Ha vencido a Harry Potter…?

-Es… imposible.

-¿Pero si Potter venció a quién no debe ser nombrado entonces como un simple chico le pudo ganar?

Esos eran los comentarios que hacían los alumnos, nadie se atrevió a acusar de hacer trampa o fraude a Akashi, primero no tenían pruebas, y segundo si en verdad eso hubiera hecho entonces Potter hubiera sido el primero en reclamar, pero no, estaba en el suelo, estático, con cara de pasmado sin poderse creer haber perdido. Gracias a la acción de haber vencido al 'Elegido' el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta, se había ganado el miedo de la mayoría y el respeto de algunos.

En eso el timbre sonó haciendo que todos empezaran a recoger sus cosas.

-Para la próxima clase quiero que me entreguen un pergamino de unos 30 centímetros sobre los hechizos utilizados en los duelos, eso es todo- dijo la profesora para acercarse a la tarima y arreglarla pues no había quedado muy bien del último encuentro.

Mientras Harry todavía seguía en el suelo con la cabeza gacha, una mano entró en su campo de visión. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con Akashi quién era el que le ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarse, un poco desconfiado la aceptó; el de lentes descubrió que la mano del slytherin era algo fría y con un firme agarre.

-Buen duelo, fue entretenido- habló con voz segura acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa. El moreno asintió y después solo vio la espalda del más bajo quien se fue directo con sus amigos de slytherins quienes lo esperaban en la entrada.

Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había visto del pelirrojo, sentía que había descubierto algo importante sobre él.

" _De nada sirve pensar en eso ahora"-_ fue lo que le dictó su mente y también su estómago, así que se fue junto a sus amigos hacia el gran comedor y dispuesto a olvidarse del chico japonés conocido como Akashi Seijuurou por lo que quedaba del día.


	6. Quidditch and the mysterious Akashi

/Aparición random después de mucho mucho tiempo\, hola, no vine a disculparme porque sé que no tengo excusa :c solo vine a dejarles el capitulo, y trataré en lo posible de tardar casi un año para subir un cap.

Gracias a **Iz di Angelo** y **Pain-99** por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y me encanta ver que les gusta este fic ;), también a todos los que le dieron a **fav y follow**. En general espero que puedan perdonarme por el enorme retraso.

 **Disclamer:** Ni Harry Potter ni Kuroko no basket me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para mi conveniencia :P

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

 **Magical Dimension.**

 **Chapter 6:** **Quidditch and the mysterious Akashi.**

-Que bien- comentó el menor de los Weasley, con toda la emoción que podía reunir a las siete de la mañana al mirar una hoja que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Qué cosa?- la chica castaña delante de él levantó la cabeza del profeta para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-No tenemos clases hasta dentro de una hora.

Hermione frunció el ceño- Por favor Ron, ¿Qué tiene de emocionante eso?

El de pecas rodó los ojos -No todos somos adictos al estudio como tú; ¿Cierto Harry?

El chico en cuestión si bien se encontraba allí, justo al lado de ellos comiendo, su mente no; esta se encontraba muy lejos, específicamente en el momento de su duelo contra el slytherin, Akashi Seijuurou.

Había intentado olvidarse de ese encuentro con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo se lo impedía, sabia que tenia que ver con el ojo izquierdo del chico; Harry habría querido creer que lo que vio fue un producto de su paranoica imaginación; que su mente había quedado afectada por la guerra y que por eso se imaginaba cosas que no son, o tal vez simplemente era efecto de la luz.

El de lentes quería un año tranquilo por una vez en su vida, y si se ponía a averiguar sobre el slytherin sentía que no lo iba a conseguir. Pero también, es cierto que desde ese día no había podido dejar de pensar en ello y en verdad su vena curiosa solo aumentaba conforme el paso del tiempo, eso no era muy bueno ya que siempre sus sospechas se terminaban haciendo realidad. Todavía no les había contado a sus amigos sobre lo que vio, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se contendría por mucho más tiempo.

-…Si… genial-respondió finalmente.

Los gryffindors se miraron entre ellos con preocupación, no sabían lo que estaba mal con el moreno pero no eran tontos, algo tenía que ver con el slyhterin que le tocó batirse en duelo hace unos días.

-¿Harry que te ocurre últimamente?- cuestionó la chica suavemente, tratando de no presionarlo mucho.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-cuestionó haciéndose el tonto.

-Amigo, has actuado algo raro desde que perdiste con esa serpiente… ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó Ronald con cautela.

Harry se lo pensó antes de responder… ¿De verdad valía la pena hablarles de ello?, ¿Era tan importante?, Aunque sabía que ellos le creerían.

-La verdad es que no, y si, tiene que ver con el duelo- se apresuró a contestar al ver que su mejor amigo abría la boca.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?- Granger pidió explicaciones; allí el chico les dijo como fue su duelo con Akashi, sin omitir detalles, los dos se mostraron altamente sorprendidos.

-Tal vez hizo trampa- sugirió el de pecas a falta de una buena explicación.

-Me parece que no fue eso- contestó Potter. -¿Y en que le ayudaría su ojo izquierdo para ganar el duelo?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-No, tal vez hizo un hechizo no verbal… pero la verdad es que no conozco un ninguno que haga brillar su ojo de esa manera- dijo muy pensativa Hermione, para después agregar- Creo que es mejor vigilarlo.

Los chicos intercambiaron algunas miradas preguntándose en silencio lo que quería decir la castaña.

-Me refiero a que no es solo su ojo lo que te intriga Harry; al menos eso es lo que diste a entender.

El de lentes se quedó pensativo, la verdad es que su amiga tenia razón, no podía explicarlo pero algo en el aura del chico se le hacia demasiado intrigante, tampoco podía explicar exactamente el qué, era una corazonada.

-Bien, esta hecho- el chico Weasley estaba entusiasmado, llegando a Hogwarts y ya tenían algo de acción.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor, se encontraban en la mesa de Ravenclaw un par de chicos conversando entre ellos mientras degustaban sus exquisitos desayunos. Bueno, si "conversando" se trataba de una sola persona hablando.

-Me alegro tanto de que me invitaras a comer a tu mesa Shin-chan- comentó el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba su jugo de calabaza.

-Yo no te invité, tú te auto-invitaste solo Takao- contestó el de lentes mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya pero, ¿Qué tiene que comamos juntos?, además somos los únicos que tenemos clase ahora- volteó a ver a su amigo para responderle con un simple "Huhm" y seguir comiendo su cereal.

Kazunari suspiró; últimamente no sabía que le ocurría a su mejor amigo, era extraño que no le respondiera, así que sea que le llamara **"Bakao"** o le regañara. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que era lo que le ocurría, solo sabia que se estaba tomando sus reservas con él; algo le ocultaba, pero iba averiguar el que, como que tenía el ojo de halcón.

-¿Y… como crees que será el profesor de adivinación?, ¿Sera mejor que Oho-Asa?

-¡Claro que Oha-Asa es mejor nanodayo!- replicó el de lentes tan alto que los estudiantes que se encontraban más cerca se le quedaron mirando con extrañeza, avergonzado volvió a centrarse en su desayuno.

-Solo lo dices porque es tu madre- dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya te he dicho que no es mi madre Bakao- el tono de exasperación en la voz en Midorima era notable; estaba mas que claro que al hufflepuff le encantaba molestarlo hasta límites insospechados- Ya termina para que nos podamos ir de una vez a clase.

\- Todavía queda mucho tiempo para que adivinación comience- respondió el de ojos grises totalmente despreocupado.

\- Tenemos que encontrar el aula de clase.

-Oh, buen punto- apresuró el paso para comer y en menos de cinco minutos Takao terminó con lo que había en su plato y juntos se dirigieron al aula de adivinación, no sin antes pedir indicaciones.

-Oye Shin-chan ¿Cómo crees que será la clase de adivinación?

-¿Y como quieres que lo sepa?- alzó una ceja a lo que su compañero se encogió de hombros.

-Yo solo espero que no nos manden a leer las hojas de té, las palmas, y ver nuestro futuro en una bola de cristal o algo así.

* * *

-Este año queridos repasaremos el valioso arte de leer el futuro con las hojas de té, las palmas de las manos y la bola de cristal…

-Eh… creo que no debí haber hablado- comentó Takao por lo debajo a su amigo; definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su parte ese día, lo cual era un tanto irónico si se lo pensaba detenidamente, porque no creía en esos brujos ni videntes que decían ver el futuro, no tenia problemas con ellos, solo que simplemente no confiaba; la única que se había ganado todo su respeto era Oho-Asa; ¡Esa mujer si sabia de lo que hablaba!

Sin embargo no podía juzgar a la profesora de buenas a primeras, así que solo escucharía la clase. ¿Qué tan mala puede ser?

 **Una hora después.**

-Y eso es todo por hoy mis alumnos, no olviden traerme el trabajo que les pedí para la semana que viene- con eso los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para retirarse del aula, lo más rápido de ser posible y alejarse de la loca que tenían por profesora.

Takao se cuestionaba el hecho de haber escogido aquella clase. ¿En que estaba pensando en aquel momento?, porque la profesora más chalada no podía estar, y eso que había conocido a personas faltas de un tornillo en este mundo, pero esto ya era demasiado.

Era pasarse de los límites el decir a más de cuatro personas, solo en esa hora de clase, que iban a sufrir la peor de las muertes, pero no conforme con eso la profesora va y le dice a él… ¡A él! que tuviera mucho cuidado porque ese año alguien iba a tentar contra su vida… ¿¡Él!? ¿¡Es que cada año esta profesora se inventaba algo horrible para el futuro de sus alumnos!?, además nadie se creería que existiera un ser humano tan horrible y perverso para querer hacerle el mas mínimo daño a una persona tan maravillosa y genial como lo era Takao Kazunari.

Soltó un suspiro quedo mientras se ponía a recoger sus cosas, volvía a su pregunta anterior ¿Por qué se había metido en esa clase?

Dirigió la mirada a su lado, a la razón de su entrada a la clase de adivinación, era alto, más de 1:80 m, de cabellos verdes como espinaca, de gafas cuadradas que resguardaban sus ojos color esmeralda, actitud un tanto seria y tsundere, ese a quien llamaba su mejor amigo.

Un cambio de actitud y una gran sonrisa se posaron en el rostro del hufflepuff.

-¿Shin-chan hacemos la tarea después de clases?

El más alto lo observó por un momento antes de desviar la mirada y responder.

-… Supongo.

-Genial- dijo el moreno para tirar de la mano de su acompañante e instarlo a ir más rápido a su siguiente destino, el aula de transformaciones.

* * *

Ya eran aproximadamente las 8:00 de la mañana, hora de la clase de transformaciones con la directora McGonagall como principal y única profesora en la materia.

Y como era de esperarse de ella, también transformaciones formaba parte de las clases obligatorias a las cuales los japoneses tenían que asistir. Pero no todo era malo, justo cuando la clase estaba a punto de comenzar la directora fue llamada, dejando a los alumnos libres de hacer lo que quieran mientras no salieran del aula. Viendo que no podían hacer mucho, casi todos los alumnos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos.

-Ya te lo digo yo Tetsu, esta escuela nos quiere matar de cansancio, solo llevamos tres días y ya estamos al borde con las tareas.

La sombra de Seirin, ahora de Griffindor, solo negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que exageras un poco Aomine-kun, además tú eres el que menos de nosotros tiene clases.

-Si pero pareciera que quisieran compensarlo poniendo tarea hasta para navidad- habló el Slytherin enfurruñado en su asiento.

Tetsuya negó una vez más, su amigo nunca cambiaria, ni porque hayan terminado en otra dimensión. Decidió que un cambio de tema no vendría mal.

-Por lo menos con las pruebas de quiddicth tienes otra cosa en que pensar además de las tareas.

-¿Pruebas de quiddicth?- cuestionó el moreno por primera vez interesado en la conversación.

-Si, lo publicaron en el tablón de anuncios de Griffindor esta mañana- hizo una pausa para preguntar- ¿No has visto el tablón de anuncios de tu casa?

Aomine alzó una ceja con altanería-¿Crees enserio que perdería mi tiempo leyendo un estúpido tablón de anuncios?

-¿…Ni siquiera sabias que tenían uno verdad?

-…No- admitió bajando la mirada.

-Deberías de leerlo, así sabrás cuales son los días que harán las pruebas de quiddicth en tu casa- sugirió el fantasma.

-Tal vez lo haga, después de todo es lo único interesante de aquí.

Kuroko observó su entorno, todavía no llegaba la profesora, los alumnos aprovecharon para conversar en voz alta, o hasta gritar como hacía felizmente Hayama al fondo del aula; se le podía ver riendo a carcajada limpia por algo que habrá dicho Miyaji a su lado; aunque este mantenía una expresión de querer matar en cualquier momento al menor. Oh bueno, tal vez solo era su imaginación.

Luego miró al frente y vio a su otro mejor amigo que conversaba animadamente con su hermano no biológico.

Mientras los mencionados tenían una conversación muy similar a la de hace un momento.

-Enserio Tatsuya, ¿Cómo terminaremos dos informes de más de 50cm para el viernes?- ni siquiera esperó la respuesta del slytherin y siguió con su monólogo- ¡Es imposible!, esos profesores nos quieren hacer la vida imposible.

Tatsuya negó divertido, a veces su hermano se ponía en plan exagerado y eso le causaba una gracia infinita.

-La idea era comenzar con esa tarea el mismo día.

-Si pero, ¿Y si no querías hacer todo el informe?

Himuro se colocó el dedo en la barbilla.

-Pues lo podrías haber hecho por partes, de hecho, yo todavía no he terminado el de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¡Pero el informe de defensa es para el viernes!, el de encantamientos si es para mañana- suspiró el tigre derrotado, parece que tendrá que pasar todo la tarde en la biblioteca.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con ello Taiga- ofreció el moreno al ver el aura deprimida de su hermano.

-¿Enserio?, eso seria de gran ayuda, gracias Tatsuya- el mencionado asintió, pero se preguntó porqué el pelirrojo parecía seguir triste.

-Esperaba poder entrenar un poco para prepararme con Kuroko y los demás para las pruebas de quiddicth…

-¿Pruebas de quiddicth?- cuestionó interrumpiendo el lamento del gryffindor.

-¿Eh?, ah si, eso es lo que decía en el tablón de anuncios de nuestra casa.

-Ya veo, ¿Y cuando son sus pruebas?

-El viernes de la semana que viene- contestó el pelirrojo un tanto afligido, era natural, después de todo eran prácticamente recién llegados y no eran tan buenos en el deporte mágico por ser tan diferente al basket.

-Debería de revisar el tablón de anuncios de mi casa entonces, tal vez ya hayan puesto las fechas de nuestras pruebas. Kagami asintió ya más entusiasmado ante la idea.

-Si, así podre jugar contra ti- ambos se miraron desafiadamente por un momento antes de que el pelirrojo volviera con sus quejas sobre las excesivas tareas que les mandaba los profesores; Himuro lo escuchaba con paciencia mientras miraba a su alrededor; se encontró en su campo de visión a una cabellera morada muy familiar, este comía dulces sin parar como si no le importara, que probablemente no lo hacia, que la profesora/directora llegara en cualquier momento y lo viera comiendo en el aula, cuando se supone que estaba totalmente prohibido. Esa persona no podía ser otro que el reciente miembro de los tejones, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Tatsuya no tenia idea del porqué últimamente sus ojos grises aterrizaban en el hufflepuff de dos metros, era como algo magnético y no es que le desagradara precisamente, mas bien sentía una emoción parecida a la de jugar en un partido, era difícil de explicar, pero ya lo averiguaría, aunque ya tuviera una idea de que era lo que le ocurría con el de cabellos morados.

No le dio tiempo de pensar más en el tema puesto que en ese momento la directora abrió la puerta del aula haciendo acto de presencia y comenzando así la clase.

* * *

-Para la siguiente clase quiero un pergamino de lo visto hoy, pueden irse- con eso los alumnos empezaron a salir apresurados del aula, con Kagami y Himuro, el primero iba recogiendo mas apresuradamente sus cosas que el otro.

-¿Tienes clases ahora Taiga?- cuestionó el moreno viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Si, tengo herbología

-Oh, ¿Entonces nos vemos después del almuerzo en la biblioteca?- el pelirrojo asintió con una sonrisa y salió del aula.

Himuro terminó de organizar sus libros y salió tranquilamente, como no tenia mucho que hacer hasta la hora del almuerzo decidió ir hasta su sala común a terminar su reporte de defensa. Mientras iba caminando de repente siente un peso extra en sus hombros, cuando se voltea extrañado se encuentra de lleno con la cara sonriente de Hayama.

-¡Hola Himuro!

-Eh… hola Kotarou- todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a la efusividad del rubio.

-Tío, ¿Ibas a la sala común?- cuestionó ladeando la cabeza mientras seguían caminando.

-Si, de hecho…

-Hey- de repente la voz profunda y perezosa de Aomine interrumpe al slytherin, mientras este se colocaba a un lado para caminar a la par de ellos.

-¡Aomine!, ¿También vas a la sala común?

El de piel morena se encogió de hombros- Supongo, igual tengo que ver algo allí.

-¡Entonces vamos!-exclamó Kotarou, sin embargo los otros chicos siguieron caminando dejándolo un poco atrás-Eh… ¡No me dejen!

-Entonces apúrate… cielos- se revolvió el cabello el más alto mientras el slytherin se ponía al día con sus compañeros.

-Parece que todos vamos al mismo sitio- dijo una voz a la derecha del grupo.

-¡Akashi!- efectivamente era el pelirrojo que faltaba; los cuatro llegaron a las mazmorras y en unos segundos ya estaban al frente de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

-¡Yo lo quiero decir esta vez! ¿Puedo?- Hayama los miró con ojos de cachorro para convencerlos; Aomine no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, así que solo se encogió de hombros; Akashi respondió afirmativamente y Himuro murmuró un "¿Por qué no?"

Se aclaró la garganta como si estuviera a punto de cantar un solo- Verde y plata- con eso la estatua que custodiaba la entrada de la sala común se hizo a un lado, permitiéndoles el paso.

Al llegar se encontraron de lleno con el increíble mueble de terciopelo verde esmeralda que estaba al frente de la elegante chimenea, todos tomaron asiento menos Aomine quien buscaba algo con la mirada en el tablón de anuncios.

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados pero ninguno dijo nada, eso hasta que Kotarou no pudiera resistir las ganas de preguntar.

-Aomine… ¿Qué estas buscando?

El moreno abandono la búsqueda un momento para voltearse y responder-Tetsu me dijo que en su sala común publicaron los días para las pruebas de quiddicth…

-Ah si, Taiga me dijo lo mismo- interrumpió Himuro.

-Atsushi también lo mencionó- dijo Akashi.

-¡Eso es genial!, ¿Entonces cuando son nuestras pruebas?- el más alto volvió su atención a la pizarra y respondió de inmediato.

-No lo sé, aquí no hay nada que diga de las pruebas- los demás se miraron las caras; Himuro fue al lado de Aomine para comprobarlo él mismo.

-Mmm, es cierto, de hecho el tablón de anuncios esta completamente vacío.

-Probablemente lo coloquen hoy, solo tenemos que esperar - aconsejó el pelirrojo del grupo.

-Si, tienes razón- como siempre Himuro es el positivo.

-Bah, solo quiero que lo digan de una vez- dijo el impaciente moreno.

* * *

Ya en la mañana del día siguiente, después de pasar por la terrible odisea de despertar a Aomine, los cuatro slytherins se reunieron en su sala común antes de la hora del desayuno.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos de una vez al Gran comedor?- cuestionó Hayama reprimiendo un bostezo.

-¿No recuerdas?- miró a Himuro sin entender- Quedamos en ver primero el tablón de anuncios antes de ir a desayunar.

-Pues no está- habló por primera vez Aomine.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, sigue tan vacío como ayer- informó con expresión de aburrimiento.

-¿Qué hacemos?-cuestionó el más bajo del grupo viendo a sus amigos, sobretodo a Akashi quien estaba muy impasible desde que despertó.

En ese momento pasaba por la sala común un chico de piel oscura, de cabellos negros y ojos oscuros, de casi la misma altura que el as de Tougo. Enseguida a los nuevos se les hizo conocido, el chico estaba en su mismo año y por ende compartían varias clases.

Antes que atravesara la sala común Aomine lo paró en seco.

-Oye, ¿Sabes cuando colocaran los días que harán las pruebas de quiddicth?- cuestionó señalando el tablón de anuncios para hacer mayor énfasis, el chico se quedó mirándolo fijamente antes de negar.

\- Slytherin ya no tendrá quiddicth.

Miles de preguntas pasaron por la mente de los estudiantes de intercambio, incluso Akashi se veía algo descolocado, pero antes de que pudieran pedir explicaciones al slytherin este había aprovechó su confusión para irse y ahorrarse las explicaciones.

-Bien… eso no me lo esperaba- comentó el de cabellos negros dejando ver su creciente sorpresa.

-¿Enserio no podremos jugar quidditch?- preguntó Hayama disminuyendo considerablemente su tono habitual de voz.

-A menos que ese chico nos haya mentido para tomarnos el pelo- razonó Aomine viendo por dónde se fue el slytherin.

-No creo que…

-No estaba mintiéndonos- habló por primera vez Akashi desde que llevaba allí.

-¿Pero porque solo a Slytherin?

-No se, pero todo el mundo parece tener algo en contra de esta casa- comentó el moreno desordenándose sus cabellos azules.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, eso era cierto, desde su selección a la casa de las serpientes han notado cierto desprecio hacia ellos, como si hubieran hecho algo realmente malo, ¿Pero que podrían haber hecho si solo llevaban allí tres días de clases?, prácticamente no los conocían de nada.

-No puedo decir que no lo he notado- el primero en confesarse fue el de Yosen.

-Es imposible no notarlo, tendrías que ser…

-Yo no lo había notado- dijo Hayama señalándose a si mismo.

-Serás…

-De seguro que es porque pasas mucho tiempo en tu propio mundo Kotarou- dijo Himuro antes de que Aomine le diera tiempo de decir algunas de las suyas.

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos sin jugar quidditch?

-No se preocupen, arreglaré este asunto- les aseguró Akashi como quien diría, con una determinación de hierro.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo?- en ese momento Tatsuya parecía un niño, alzando la mano para preguntar.

-Iré a hablar con el profesor Slughorn después de clases y le diré de nuestro problema- explicó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya veo, como es nuestro jefe de casa a lo mejor puede hacer algo- el pelirrojo asintió en respuesta.

-¡Si! ¡Podremos jugar!- alzó Hayama su puño en señal de victoria.

-Entonces Akashi lo arreglará, caso cerrado, vayamos a comer.

Y sin esperar respuesta Aomine se dirigió a la salida con los demás siguiéndole los talones.

* * *

-Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, no olviden dejarme sus trabajos en el escritorio antes de irse, pueden retirarse- así fue como los alumnos salieron de aula de pociones, no sin antes hacer lo dicho por el profesor.

Slughoun se sentó en su escritorio tranquilamente mientras observaba por encima algunos de los trabajos de sus alumnos, eso hasta que sintió una fuerte presencia delante de él. El anciano levantó la cabeza y se sorprendió un poco al encontrarse con uno de los estudiantes de intercambio.

-Oh, Señor Akashi ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? ¿Algo que no entendió de clase?

-No verá, mis amigos y yo tenemos un problema en nuestra casa y pensamos que usted podría ayudar a resolverlo- el profesor inmediatamente arqueó una ceja interesado.

-¿Y cual podría ser?- el profesor invitó al pelirrojo a sentarse en el puesto que estaba al frente de su escritorio.

-Al parecer Slytherin no tiene derecho de jugar al quiddicth y me pregunto el porqué de esto, y por su puesto si hay alguna manera de cambiarlo- dijo taladrando con la mirada al profesor de pociones, este se puso repentinamente nervioso, Akashi hizo nota mental de aquello.

-Bueno… la verdad es que nadie le ha prohibido a Slytherin jugar al quiddicth…

-¿Entonces por que no hay pruebas en nuestra casa como en todas las demás?- contraatacó el menor con una ceja alzada poniendo cada vez más nervioso al profesor.

\- Los actuales jugadores son los que no quieren que haya quiddicth; hace dos días el capitán vino a mi oficina para notificármelo.

Akashi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de cuestionar-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de crear un nuevo equipo de quidditch?

-Uhm… si, solo tienen que entregarme un pergamino con los nombres de los jugadores… ah y la autorización del capitán y el vice-capitán.

-¿Y como se llaman?

-… Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini- el profesor tuvo algo en decir dichos nombres, el pelirrojo se pregunto porqué.

-Ya veo, ¿hay alguna fecha límite para entregarle el pergamino?- el anciano pareció pensárselo.

-Realmente no… pero seria más fácil si me lo entregaran esta misma semana, para que así puedan hacer las pruebas de quidditch la semana que viene junto con las demás casas- el menor asintió.

-Tendrá ese pergamino mañana mismo- aseguró el más bajo y el profesor lo despidió.

Bien, ahora sabia que podían jugar y por supuesto que conocía de algo la situación en la que se encontraban Slytherin en esos momentos, aunque poco importaba su opinión de todo eso, uno porque todavía no conocía la historia completa, y dos, tenia que decirle a sus compañeros y después tendrían juntos que ir a hablar con Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

Con esa idea se fue a su siguiente clase.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la clase de aritmética, Mayuzumi Chihiro se aburría como una ostra, y eso que solo llevaba unos diez minutos de clase; en serio ¿Por qué tenia la desdicha de escoger las clases más aburridas?; primero era historia de magia, en el que era más fácil seguir la clase por medio del libro que prestarle atención al profesor; y ahora esto. La profesora se encontraba explicando alguna cosa y él ni siquiera fingía que la escuchaba, daba igual si no lo iba a notar, ventajas de su misdirection.

De repente llegó Akashi a la clase; eso era realmente raro, ¿Akashi Seijuurou llegando tarde a una clase?, Así solo sean escasos diez minutos era incluso una locura pensar algo así del "Señor Absoluto, me arrancaré los ojos si llego a perder"; vale, exageraba, sabia bien que el pelirrojo había cambiado en ese partido contra Seirin, pero aun así todavía le resultaba algo raro.

Bueno, con esto quedaba bien claro de que no tenía vida social y lo único interesante que le podía parecer era la tardanza de su capitán.

La verdad no es que a Mayuzumi le gustaban mucho las matemáticas, que es básicamente lo que trataba esa clase, pero si debía admitir que era una buena forma de dejar de pensar en lo miserable ser que era por no haberse traído alguna novela ligera, sobretodo las que tenia en un atril de su cuarto; esas de edición limitada de su querida Ringo-tan. La vida era algo muy cruel.

-Bueno alumnos, quiero que resuelvan esta serie de ejercicios utilizando el método que les acabo de enseñar, pero háganlo en parejas para que les sea más fácil.

Chihiro hizo una mueca, a él no le importaba trabajar solo, de hecho, a lo largo de su vida a comprobado de que es mil veces mejor que hacerlo con alguien a quien no soportas o en todo caso no conoces y no tienes ni idea de cómo trabaja.

-¿Te parece hacer los primeros cien ejercicios y yo hago la otra mitad?- preguntó el chico al lado de Mayuzumi, en tono bajo pero perfectamente entendible notándose también que era cuidadoso al hablar.

-Esta bien- y con eso comenzaron a trabajar cada uno concentrados en su parte del trabajo.

Casi, Chihiro giró un poco sus ojos grises para ver de reojo a su compañero de banco; era el mismo con el que se había sentado en defensa hace algunos días. No se sabia su nombre aunque estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado; parecía un tanto cauteloso, queriendo pasar lo más desapercibido posible. Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a su parte de ejercicios, de nada le servía pensar en eso ahora, no cuando tenía cien problemas que resolver.

Sin darse cuenta pasó la media hora restante de clase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la profesora, al ver que ninguna pareja pudo completar sus interminables ejercicios, lo dejó como tarea para entregarlo la próxima semana.

En ese momento Mayuzumi se encontraba recogiendo sus útiles ya para salir; sabia bien que tenia que hacer el trabajo con el chico que tenia al lado pero simplemente no podía ir a preguntarle cuando se reunirían para terminar los dichosos ejercicios de aritmética, es decir, podría… pero no significaba que quería hacerlo, no estaba hecho para entablar conversaciones, o en todo caso, iniciarlas, y él en su rabieta de niño infantil no iba a dar el primer paso.

Tampoco admitiría que le daba algo de vergüenza, eso nunca. Aunque necesitara del slytherin y la hoja de ejercicios que tenia en su posesión para poder terminar su parte del trabajo.

Antes de que pudiera levantarse de su asiento el moreno le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención.

-¿No te importaría encontrarte conmigo en la biblioteca después del almuerzo para terminar de una vez con el trabajo?- cuestionó el chico mirándolo sin pestañar.

Chihiro frunció un poco el ceño, ya daba por sentado que no tenía vida social ni algo que hacer por la tarde… ¿A quien engañaba?, él no tenía vida social, ni aquí ni en su dimensión; así que relajó sus facciones cambiando a su expresión neutra de siempre.

-Me parece bien- el otro asintió dándose la vuelta para irse del salón. Ya cuando finalmente salió del aula Chihiro soltó el aliento que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo.

 _"Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que pensé"_

* * *

Ya después la única clase que tocaba era Cuidados de las criaturas mágicas, no muchos de los japoneses se habían querido inscribir allí, pero uno había sido el tigre de Seirin, sin embargo tenia la desdicha de su estómago le recordaba cuando tenia que almorzar, así que en toda la clase no estaba muy atento sino en cuanto tiempo faltaba para acabar de una vez.

Ya cuando indicó el fin de la clase él fue el primero en irse de inmediato al gran comedor, eso con Kuroko siguiéndole los talones, o al menos intentándolo; los demás prefirieron quedarse un poco para hablar con sus compañeros de otras casas.

Por otro lado estaban Kagami y Kuroko en la mesa de gryffindor ya con los platos servidos hasta el tope, Kuroko solo tenia unas cuantas cosas en el plato, y según él era demasiado. En cambio se entretenía viendo como su mejor amigo devoraba la comida.

-Kagami-kun toma agua, te vas a atragantar- el pelirrojo le hizo un gesto vago y siguió comiendo hasta que por fin terminó con todo lo que había en su plato, hizo lo recomendado por la sombra para después hablar.

-Haaa, creo que volví a la vida- dijo con una mueca exagerada.

-Nunca me voy a dejar de sorprender de tu gran apetito Kagami- comentó Miyaji quien había llegado con Kasamatsu hace unos minutos, viendo con asombro el plato vacio del de Seirin.

-Por otro lado… tú todavía no has tocado tu plato Kuroko- dijo el azabache viendo con su típico ceño fruncido al fantasma.

-Estoy en eso Kasamatsu-san, estoy en eso.

En eso los tres gryffindor se pusieron a hablar más que todo de la clase de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Kuroko no porque estaba comiendo, pero en eso llegó alguien inesperado a la mesa de los leones e hizo que los estudiantes más viejos lo miraran con completa desconfianza.

-Hey Tetsu- habló Aomine Daiki colocándose al lado del nombrado, luego notó a los demás alrededor.

-Ah hola, Miyaji, Kasamatsu- el moreno colocó su brazo en la cabeza del as de Seirin como si fuera lo más casual.

-¡Quita tu brazo de mi cabeza Aho!- gritó empujando al Slytherin en un intento de quitárselo de encima, el moreno en cambio lo miró con fingida sorpresa.

-Oh Kagami, no sabía que estabas allí.

-No bromees, es imposible no notarme- dijo refiriéndose a su cabello rojo.

-No te creas tanto Bakagami, no eres el centro de mi universo.

El Gryffindor bufó- Como sea ¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos?

-¿Qué no puedo venir a preguntarle como le fue en su clase a mi mejor amigo Tetsu?- cuestionó Aomine haciéndose el ofendido.

Esa era la cuestión que todos ponían en duda, al más alto le encantaba molestar demasiado al tigre.

-Eso lo pongo en duda Aomine-kun- con eso el aludido abrió la boca dispuesto a reclamar pero el gryffindor se le adelantó- Ahora estábamos hablando de la clase de cuidados de las criaturas mágicas.

El de cabellos azules hizo un espacio entre Kuroko y Kagami para poder sentarse, claro que el gryffindor masculló maldiciones pero el más alto no le hizo ningún caso y en cambio fijó su atención en el fantasma.

-¿Pasó algo interesante en esa clase?

-Varias cosas, pudimos alimentar a un grupo de cangrejos de fuego-respondió como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

-Aunque fue difícil, te pican si te acercas mucho-comentó Miyaji frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno tienes que agradecer que eso fue lo único que te hicieron - dijo Kasamtsu viendo como una parte de su túnica quedó algo incinerada por tratar de alimentar a esos cangrejos.

El pelirrojo reflexionó unos momentos con el ceño fruncido.

-Apropósito Aomine ¿Por qué no te inscribiste en cuidados?- el aludido lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-Vaya… no sabia que me quisieras a tu lado las veinticuatro horas del día, me alagas- enseguida la cara de Taiga se deformó y sus mejillas adquirieron un fuerte tono rosado por la rabia… solo eso.

-¡Idiota!, lo digo porque como en las vacaciones decías que querías salir más al aire libre…

-Me sorprende que lo recordaras- apoyó uno de sus brazos en la mesa mostrando su sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

-Si lo decías cada cinco minutos dudo mucho olvidarlo- Miyaji y Kasamatsu miraban la conversación como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-Es obvio, Aomine-kun quiere tener el menor número de clases posibles para poder dormir…

-Exactamente- admitió el slytherin sin rastro de vergüenza.

-Eso es lo que normalmente diría, pero la verdad es que Aomine-kun le tiene miedo a las criaturas mágicas.

-¡Tetsu!- exclamó el moreno, ahora si con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro.

Los Gryffindor en parte lo entendían, solo llevaban dos clases y ya podían decir que las criaturas que les mostraban eran de todo menos normales; sin embargo eso no evitó las sonrisas burlonas, sobre todo de cierto pelirrojo.

-¿Es enserio?- parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no partirse de la risa en ese instante.

-No hables mucho Bakagami, apuesto que lloraste como una niñita cuando tuviste que darle de comer al cangrejo- Kasamatsu negó.

-No, de hecho Kagami fue el primero en ofrecerse como voluntario- esta nueva revelación hizo a Aomine parpadear de la sorpresa.

-Si, Kagami-kun puede ser idiota y se precipita mucho, pero siempre lo hace por las personas que ama y aprecia, aunque tenga miedo siempre se enfrentará a ello por sus amigos… excepto a los perros- allí mismo Kuroko acabó con la escena dramática que él mismo había creado.

-¡Kuroko!- exclamó el pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza.

-¿Eso no fue lo que te dijo el sombrero seleccionador?, solo repito lo que él dice- dijo el de cabellos celestes pareciendo inocente.

-La última parte la haz incluido tú- dijo el pelirrojo furioso, su mejor amigo solo se encogió de hombros mientras se excusaba con su comida.

Daiki pareció reflexionar en algo, puesto que no le quitaba la mirada de encima al de Seirin; luego asintió.

-Bueno lo admito Bakagami, si eres valiente.

-¿De verdad?- en esos momentos Kagami deseaba tener una cámara, ni siquiera, su teléfono seria más que suficiente, no todos los días escuchabas a Aomine Daiki alagar a alguien que no sea a sí mismo.

-Claro que eso no te quita lo idiota, pero por no tenerle miedo a Akashi te doy puntos- y allí estaba el insulto que faltaba.

-Por cierto Aomine-kun ¿Ya sabes cuando son las pruebas de quiddicth en tu casa?- cuestionó Kuroko cambiando de tema.

El moreno frunció el ceño - Sobre eso…

-¡Aomine, Aomine!- el moreno no pudo continuar puesto que Hayama Kotarou llegó como un torbellino a la mesa de Gryffindor.

El aludido suspiró, todavía no se acostumbraba a la efusividad e hiperactividad de su compañero de casa. Era incluso más molesto que Kise.

-¿Qué quieres Hayama?

Pero el rubio ya no le prestaba atención, en su lugar miraba casi con estrellitas en los ojos a Miyaji Kiyoshi, este trataba de no devolverle la mirada, pero vaya que el chico era insistente; el rubio mayor estaba a punto de gritar uno de sus improperios, pero en eso el menor habla.

-¡Miyaji-senpai hola!- dijo como no, gritando y agitando los brazos para que lo viera, como si estuviera a metros y metros de distancia el uno del otro, cuando en realidad solo estaban a unos 100cm cuando mucho- ¿Cómo le fue en cuidados de las criaturas mágicas?

Era incluso curioso que el rubio le preguntara y esperara pacientemente la respuesta del mayor, en una situación normal, Hayama lanzaría un montón de preguntas para él mismo contestárselas, eso cuando tenia un nivel de energía por encima de la media.

Miyaji lo único, ¡Lo único! que quería en esos momentos era una gran piña, y no para comerla precisamente… sino para estampársela en la cara del Slytherin; pero antes de que si quiera pudiera responderle Aomine se le adelantó agarrando al efusivo rubio por las mejillas y estirándoselas como castigo por ignorarlo.

-Tú Hayama, te pregunté que querías

El aludido intentó explicarse pero lo único que logró era balbucear cosas incoherentes, eso hasta que Aomine se hartó de castigarlo y lo soltó.

-Ah sí, es que Akashi nos esta llamando- explico rápidamente.

Aomine solo asintió levantándose de la mesa de los leones- Bueno ya me tengo que ir, hasta otra- con esa despedida el moreno tomó rumbo a la mesa de las serpientes donde en la otra esquina pudo divisar una cabellera roja que pertenecía a Akashi.

Por el camino se llevó a Kotarou por el cuello de la camisa dado que este no pretendía moverse hasta hablar con Miyaji, así lo arrastró hasta la mesa de las serpientes.

-Ya estamos aquí- anunció a sus otros dos compañeros de Slytherin, sentándose con un Hayama algo molesto.

-No tenías porque arrastrarme todo el camino- reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si no lo hacia no te hubieses movido por tu cuenta.

-¡No es cierto!, solo quería hablar con Miyajji-san un poco- replicó el rubio con un puchero.

Daiki no dijo nada, solo rodo los ojos mostrando así lo que pensaba.

-Ya no discutan- dijo Tatsuya a lo que asintieron a regañadientes; después se volvió a Akashi- ¿Pudiste hablar con Slughorn?

-Si, y podremos jugar al quiddicth.

De repente el rubio había cambiado de estar refunfuñando como un niño que lo mandan a dormir temprano a uno de felicidad absoluta; y todo en el mismo maldito segundo, este chico era inentendible.

-Sin embargo todavía tenemos algo que hacer- los demás se miraron entre si.

-Todavía no nos has dicho el porque habían cancelado el quiddicth para Slytherin- comentó Aomine con expresión aburrida.

-El profesor ni nadie del la dirección ha cancelado nada para nuestra casa- ya cuando sus amigos iban a volver a intervenir el pelirrojo les hizo una señal para que le dejaran hablar- Al parecer el capitán del equipo tomó tal decisión, dado que solo estaban él y el vice-capitán.

-¿Pero porque cancelar el quiddicth solo por la falta de jugadores?, es decir ¿Para eso no existen las pruebas?- por increíble que parezca el de cabellos azules tenia toda la razón en este punto.

-No dispongo de todos los detalles, eso fue lo que me dijo el profesor- el más bajo frunció el ceño, ciertamente había algo raro en todo eso.

-¿Y cual es la solución?- cuestionó el de cabellos negros.

-Mañana tenemos que entregarle un pergamino a Slughorn con el nombre de los jugadores y una firma del capitán y sub capitán.

-¿Y crees que será así de fácil?-preguntó Aomine incrédulo.

-Siempre podemos intentarlo-dijo Himuro sonriendo de manera positiva.

-Pero de no ser así, tendré que convencerlos- dijo Akashi con una sonrisa digna del emperador de Rakuzan.

-¿Y cuando hablamos con ellos?- cuestionó esta vez Hayama.

-La mejor opción seria en la noche.

-Vale.

-Bien.

-Podremos jugar al quiddicth con los demás- dijo Kotarou con los ojos brillantes.

En definitiva iban a jugar quiddicth y de paso averiguar lo que estaba pasando en Slytherin.

* * *

Después de haber terminado la hora del almuerzo Mayuzumi se encontraba en la entrada de la biblioteca, dudando entrar.

Soltó un largo suspiro , a la final decidió entrar; la biblioteca era grande, más que cualquiera en la que haya estado antes; tenia numerosas mesas y como era de esperarse por la hora no había muchos alumnos, tan solo unos tres o cuatro, y para su alivio el slytherin era uno de ellos.

Se acercó hasta la mesa que se encontraba relativamente cerca de la entrada, hizo una mueca, él prefería estar en la parte más alejada y escondida de todas aunque sabia bien que nadie lo notaría se sentara donde se sentara.

Al arrimar la silla hizo ruido apropósito para que el chico se diera cuenta de su presencia, este que estaba concentrado en su tarea levantó la mirada y cuando lo miró asintió, si se sorprendió no lo demostró en lo mas mínimo.

Sin necesidad de palabras, ambos chicos reanudaron el trabajo que habían empezado en clase, sin embargo pasó una hora y el slytherin ya había terminado por lo menos la mitad de su trabajo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo del Ravenclaw quien le estaba costando bastante los ejercicios, incluso desde clase, pero por andar pensando de más se perdió la explicación que dio la profesora antes de empezar.

Chihiro dio su cuarto suspiro en lo que llevaba sentado allí, frunció el ceño y trató de meterse en el pergamino en un intento de concentrarse y descubrir en que estaba fallando.

A Theodore se le hacia difícil no notar que el chico a su lado no se le estaba complicando la existencia con unos simples ejercicios de aritmética; aunque fuera su compañero no tenia la obligación de ayudarlo, después de todo la profesora a la final los evaluaría individualmente, pero tenia que reconocer que le daba un poco de pena.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?- el de cabellos grises estaba tan concentrado que al escuchar la voz de Nott se sobresaltó un poco y se volvió a mirarlo sorprendido, le tomó unos segundos analizar lo que el moreno le había preguntado.

-No… estoy bien- con eso regresó su atención al pergamino.

-¿Seguro?, pareces tener problemas con los ejercicios.

-Es que…-

Pero el slytherin no dejó que terminara de hablar cuando ya le había arrebatado el pergamino donde estaba haciendo los ejercicios y se puso a analizarlo todo, pero como tenia siempre la misma seria expresión, Mayuzumi no podía saber que pensaba al ver su trabajo.

-Creo que ya se cúal es tu error- Chihiro abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿No entendiste la explicación de la profesora?

-No mucho- mintió porque la verdad es que no quería parecer un vago ni mucho menos.

El de ojos oscuros asintió, allí comenzó a explicarle al Ravenclaw sobre el método que estaba usando no era el más indicado ya que daban resultados vagos. Así pasaron otra hora y es cuando por fin pudo entenderlo todo, pronto comenzó a realizarlos bajo la atenta mirada de Theodore; rato después Mayuzumi ya había terminado la mitad de su trabajo.

El Slytherin después de unos minutos le dio el visto bueno.

-Están bien- declaró el slytherin, el de cabellos grises dio un suspiro de alivio

Así cada uno continuó su parte del trabajo, pero después de unas horas se sintieron muy cansados.

-Puedo terminar los ejercicios que quedan por mi mismo- habló repentinamente el moreno sorprendiendo a Mayuzumi en el proceso.

Comenzó a fruncir el ceño sin entender que iba todo esto, No le gustaba tener que deberle y ciertamente si el slytherin no le hubiese ayudado no podría haber terminado nunca; aunque técnicamente era trabajo de los dos.

-No, te ayudaré- con eso Mayuzumi dejó en claro de que no iba a irse hasta que terminaran todo el trabajo.

El moreno se le quedó mirando tan fijamente que al que cabo de unos segundos Chihiro comenzó a sentirse incómodo- Si eso quieres; pero sugiero dejarlo por hoy y reunirnos mañana para poder terminar con el trabajo.

-Me parece bien- ya se encontraba exhausto de pasar casi media tarde en una misma posición, el suelo de Rakuzan era más cómodo que esas sillas.

Con eso recogieron sus respectivas pertenencias y cada uno se fue por su propio lado.

* * *

-¿No deberíamos de estar haciendo otra cosa?- cuestionó el moreno viendo a sus compañeros de casa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo que?- le preguntó intrigado Tatsuya, deteniéndose un momento en su tarea.

-No se, tal vez buscar a esos chicos para que nos firmen la autorización y poder jugar al quiddicth- habló con evidente sarcasmo.

-Hablaremos con ellos después de la cena- respondió el pelirrojo del grupo.

-Amigo no desesperes- aconsejó el rubio palmeándole la espalda al ver que el más alto estaba dispuesto a reclamar otra vez.

Este bufó- Bien.

No volvieron a hablar hasta que llegó la hora de la cena en donde los cuatro recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al gran comedor; al llegar se sentaron en el extremo derecho de la mesa en un intento que no les llegaran las miradas de odio de los demás estudiantes de las otras casas, eso y que Akashi andaba paranoico con que alguien lo estaba vigilando. A saber.

No hablaron mucho en toda la cena, terminaron de comer e inmediatamente fueron a la sala común de su casa, se sentaron a esperar y como fueron los primeros en terminar de comer era natural no encontrar a nadie más en la sala común.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Aomine.

-Tendremos que esperar a que lleguen los alumnos- respondió Himuro.

-Al primer slytherin que pase le preguntaremos por Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini- decidió Akashi.

-Bien- el de Tougo fue y se acostó en el sofá largo- Despiértenme cuando lleguen.

-Esta bien, siempre y cuando no comiences a roncar como la otra vez tío- comentó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, menos mal que el otro no le hizo caso porque sino saldría llorando.

Pasaron cerca de veinte minutos hablando de cualquier cosa en general hasta que el primer alumno atravesó el retrato, iba a seguir de largo sin mirarlos hasta que Kotarou llamó su atención.

Luego allí los tres slytherin se dieron cuenta que era el mismo chico que les habían dicho esa mañana que Slytherin no tendría quiddicth… coincidencias de la vida.

-Disculpa que te molestemos otra vez, pero estamos buscando a unos chicos llamados Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, ¿Sabes donde…

-Yo soy Blaise Zabini- interrumpió el moreno antes de que Himuro pudiera terminar - ¿Para qué me necesitan?

Himuro y los demás parecían sorprendidos unos segundos por la curiosa coincidencia, luego se recuperaron.

-Es por algo del quiddicth.

-¿Todavía siguen con eso?- murmuró Blaise por lo debajo creyendo que no fue escuchado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- le cuestionó Kotarou con la cara tatuada en confusión.

Con esa expresión Blaise se rascó la cabeza incómodo, casi lo hizo sentir culpable- Olvídenlo, ¿Qué quieren conmigo y Draco?

Pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando un ruido en la entrada de la sala común los distrajo a los cinco slytherins; se trataba de otro estudiante, este era de una tez muy pálida, tal vez demasiada para considerarla normal, rubio platinado, como tenia la cabeza gacha probablemente metido en sus propios pensamientos, no pareció notar al grupo de chicos allí reunidos.

-¡Draco!- el chico en cuestión se sobresaltó por un momento hasta mirar que Zabini era el que lo había llamado, se mostró un tanto inseguro si debía de acercarse o no, pero un asentimiento del moreno le hizo acercarse.

-Él es Draco Malfoy, capitán del equipo de Slytherin- explicó.

-Bien, lo que necesitamos de ustedes son sus firmas en este pergamino para que se nos permita jugar al quiddicth- explicó el emperador de Rakuzan, sorprendiendo un poco a los slytherin por el tono, casi parecía que les estuviera ordenando.

Blaise miró inseguro a su mejor amigo; por un lado quería evitarle todo este tipo de situaciones, y no sabia que opinaba acerca del esto.

-Miren no creo que…

-Esta bien- el de piel morena se le quedó mirando interrogante.

-¿Entonces se unirán al equipo también?, todavía estamos incompletos.

Ellos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza para luego negar, casi frenéticamente.

-No, lo siento- Draco asintió a lo dicho su amigo.

-¿Por qué no?- cuestionó una vez más Kotarou.

Hubo una pausa de unos segundos, en donde la tensión era palpable en la sala, que incluso Aomine no se atrevió a romper.

-… Ya no estamos interesados en jugar- dijo Zabini respondiendo por él y su amigo.

Akashi estrechó su mirada en ellos, había una especie de impotencia en sus palabras; presentía que a ellos les gustaba tanto el quiddicth como a él y sus amigos el basket. Pero era evidente que por alguna razón no se lo podían permitir.

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?, pero si es tan divertido- protestó el rubio de ojos verdes.

-¿Bueno donde tenemos que firmar?- cuestionó el de piel morena cambiando drásticamente de tema y visiblemente incómodo; Akashi asintió entregándoles el pergamino.

Firmaron y rápidamente se despidieron subiendo a sus habitaciones; los demás se quedaron hablando por un tiempo frente a la chimenea, eso hasta que se sintieron muy casados y decidieran irse a acostar, solo quedaron así Himuro y Akashi en la sala común.

-Bueno supongo que eso es todo, yo también me voy a acostar- habló el moreno levantándose del sofá.

-Antes de que te vayas quiero que en el pergamino agregues a la lista los nombres de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

Ante esta petición Tatsuya levantó una ceja claramente extrañado.

-¿Puedo preguntar porqué?

-Prefiero decirlo con todos reunidos- el más alto asintió escribiendo dichos nombre y guardando el pergamino. Estos meses le han servido para aprender que es mejor no cuestionar las órdenes de Akashi, solo sentarse y observar.

-Iremos a entregárselo al profesor después del desayuno- así ambos chicos se dieron las buenas noches y subieron a su habitación.

* * *

Tal como había Akashi, los cuatro estuvieron a primera hora de la mañana en el despacho del profesor de pociones con el pergamino en las manos, cabe resaltar que el anciano se sorprendió de ver anotados los nombres de los dos estudiantes que se supone que no iban a jugar más, cuando preguntó por esto obtuvo una enigmática sonrisa del pelirrojo y el comentario **"Logré convencerlos"**

De allí en más el profesor no hizo preguntas, en cambio les dijo que podían seguir adelante y preparar las pruebas de quiddicth; emocionados y bastantes satisfechos por haber resuelto el problema hicieron lo sugerido y ya para el mediodía había una hoja con los días de las pruebas en el tablón de anuncios.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que la gente lo viera y se anotaran.

* * *

Precisamente en ese instante en la sala común de Slytherin dos chicos que eran capitán y sub-capitán del equipo mantenían una conversación.

-¿Por qué los dejaste?, ahora es muy probable que formen el equipo de quiddicth- habló un chico de color pareciendo indiferente al tema.

El otro chico simplemente se encogió de hombros sin responder concretamente la pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Sabes bien lo que les pasará si consiguen lo que quieren?- Draco lo miró expectante- Los odiarán… más de lo que deberían hacer por el solo hecho de ser serpientes.

-No es mi problema.

-Tampoco el mío, sin embargo pensé que te negarías a firmarles ese permiso- Blaise se reclinó en su asiento en busca de comodidad.

-¿Y que me dices de ti?, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó el rubio estrechando los ojos.

-Sabes que estoy de tu lado, si crees que hacer eso es lo correcto entonces te apoyaré.

Draco decidió no decir nada, aunque el moreno sabía bien que apreciaba el gesto.

-¿Y tú como estas?, ¿Te has alimentado bien últimamente?, porque no te he visto en el gran comedor- Malfoy le regaló una mirada escéptica.

-No me mires así, estoy preocupado por ti- el rubio rodó los ojos, ya se había esperado un sermón por parte del otro- No te estas alimentando bien, se nota que tampoco duermes bien, todo el tiempo andas desaparecido e incluso andas saltándote algunas clases; sé que quieres pasar desapercibido y también andas preocupado por la salud de tu madre, pero no te reconozco, no en estos momentos al menos.

Bajó la mirada ante la verdad innegable que se presentaba delante de él; lo sabia, sabia que Blaise tenia razón, se había convertido en alguien muy alejado de su personalidad, ya no sentía orgullo de su apellido como en el pasado, ya no era una bendición sino una maldición con la que tenia que cargar toda su vida, al igual que aquel tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Antes caminaba tan altivamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ahora lo hacia encorvado, con la cabeza gacha y escondiéndose de la mirada de todos, como si fuera menos que una rata.

Ni siquiera le pudo sostener la mirada a Potter en el gran comedor, era patético, todo en él era patético.

-Así que están aquí- estaban tan abstraídos en la conversación que no notaron cuando Theodore Nott hizo su aparición en la sala común y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Nos estabas buscando?- cuestionó Blaise.

-Si, creí que este año iban a mantener un perfil bajo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

-No creo que jugando en el equipo de quiddicth vayan a conseguirlo- habló el slytherin de cabellos negros con una mirada escéptica.

-¿Qué?

-Nosotros no jugaremos al quiddicth, ya se lo dijimos a Slughorn -explicó Blaise frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso no es lo que dice en el tablón de anuncios- ambos se precipitaron a dicho tablón, Nott siguiéndoles de cerca, allí pudieron comprobar sus palabras, sus nombres aparecían allí junto a las fechas para las pruebas.

-… ¿Cómo es posible?- cuestionó el rubio a nadie en particular.

-Tal vez… fueron ellos- murmuró Zabini.

-¿Quiénes?

El de piel morena dio un largo suspiro- Verás, ayer se nos acercaron los estudiantes de intercambio de nuestra casa a pedirnos nuestras firmas para entregárselo a Slughorn y poder formar su propio equipo de quiddicth, pero también nos preguntaron si queríamos participar, obviamente los dijimos que no…

-¿Y…?- cuestionó Nott esperando que termine.

-Eso, creo que ellos fueron los que pusieron nuestros nombres aún cuando les dijimos que no íbamos a jugar; es la única explicación que se me ocurre

Sin decir nada a sus compañeros Draco salió de la sala común.

-¿A dónde crees que va?

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo acompañe- y con eso Zabini también salió de la sala común a toda prisa, ahora a ver como arreglaban este problema.

* * *

Casi al otro lado del castillo se encontraban el tan conocido trió dorado, hablando entre ellos.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido?- cuestionó el pelirrojo del grupo.

-Pues, lo vi en la clase de aritmética y no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Solo llegó diez minutos tarde.

-Nosotros también estuvimos atentos a él y no hay nada que se pueda resaltar- informó Harry.

-Pareciera ser un chico normal- los tres se quedaron pensativos por un momento- Es obvio que esto no esta funcionando, ¿Cómo vamos a averiguar más sobre ese slytherin?

Hermione se mordió el labio pensativa- Estaba pensaba en eso, creo que lo único que podemos hacer es preguntarle a los que lo conocen- Potter se encogió de hombros aceptando la idea.

Vieron en una esquina de la sala común a algunos de los nuevos leones, con paso decidido se acercaron a ellos.

-Hola- dijo Harry un poco incómodo de ser él que tuviera que empezar la conversación.

-Hey ¿Quieren jugar a los naipes explosivos?, ahora Hyuuga y yo le estamos dando una paliza a Kasamatsu- el aludido resopló con fastidio.

-No gracias, queríamos preguntarles acerca de uno de sus compañeros.

-¿De quién se trata?- cuestionó el capitán de Seirin.

-Seijuurou Akashi- el trío notaron como los nuevos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-Ah bueno, él es… ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Fuerte?, si fuerte- Miyaji y Hyuuga intentaban, en vano, de describir a Akashi sin que su personalidad sonara muy perturbadora; estaban bastantes consientes que el chico había cambiado pero no quería decir que el emperador no les haya dejado cierta huella, y más ellos que tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar contra él.

-Nosotros no somos tan cercanos a Akashi como para contarles sobre él, pero pueden preguntarle a Kuroko- los dos chicos japoneses miraron esperanzadores a su salvador, que no era otro que Kasamatsu.

-¿Y dónde esta ahora?- cuestionó Ron.

-Conociéndolo debe estar con Kagami…

-Y conociendo a Kagami debe estar en el Gran comedor- completó el de lentes.

-Bien, Gracias- habló la castaña por los tres, con eso se fueron al lugar indicado.

En cuanto llegaron pudieron notar que no había demasiados alumnos ya que todavía faltaba casi una hora para el almuerzo; pudieron distinguir a la cabellera roja de Kagami en la mesa de Gryffindor así que no dudaron en ir allí.

-Hola Kagami, ¿Sabes dónde esta Kuroko?- cuestionó el de lentes apenas tuvo al pelirrojo de frente.

-Estoy aquí- murmuró el aludido ocasionando que el trío pegaran un salto.

-¿C-cuando apareciste?- señaló Weasley con el dedo medio sorprendido medio asustado.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo con Kagami-kun- los chicos vieron como el as asintió confirmando lo dicho- ¿Querían hablar conmigo?

-Uh si, queríamos preguntarte sobre Akashi- el grupo de cinco se quedó en silencio, Kuroko alzó una ceja, muy seguramente preguntándose el motivo, pero afortunadamente para el trió dorado se abstuvo de preguntar el porqué; también le dijo a Kagami con la mirada que no cuestionara nada.

-¿Qué quieren saber exactamente?- se miraron por un momento antes de darle el control a Hermione.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?

El más bajo se detuvo un momento a pensar- casi cuatro años.

-¿Se conocieron en su tercer año?- Kuroko la miró con tal confusión que la castaña se vio obligada a explicarse.

-Me refiero, que a pesar de estar juntos en la misma escuela desde los 11 años, no se conocieron hasta los 13.

-Si, eso es correcto.

-Espera, ¿No se supone que conociste a Akashi en el club de basket?- cuestionó Taiga en el momento menos oportuno. A Kuroko no le quedó remedio más que asentir.

Los leones estaban más que confundidos.

-¿Cómo es que hay un club de basket en su colegio de magia?- la pregunta de Potter le hizo darse cuenta a Kagami de la metida de pata que acaba de hacer.

-Bueno, el programa de nuestra escuela se basa en conocer también la parte muggle de nuestro mundo, eso incluye los deportes como el basket, natación, tenis, fútbol, atletismo- Hermione y Harry se miraron entre sí bastantes impresionados al respecto, Ron en cambio no tenia idea de que estaban hablando.

-Con respecto a su pregunta; Akashi-kun es una persona bastante organizada, respetoso, orgulloso, amable…

El tigre de Seirin no pudo evitar bufar ante eso, ganándose una mirada de Kuroko.

-¿Y… como es con la gente nueva?- cuestionó la chica.

-Es cordial y muy tratable…

-Siempre y cuando no le ofendas o menosprecies estarán bien- interrumpió Kagami.

-¿Cómo?- por alguna a Harry le parecía importante cada mínimo detalle.

-Nada, Kagami-kun no creo que deberías de contar eso…

-No, dinos- insistió el elegido.

-Cuando lo conocí fui a desafiarlo y casi me deja sin un ojo- señaló Taiga tan normal como si hablara del clima mientras que los demás se pusieron pálidos.

-¿En… serio hizo eso?- preguntó Ronald aterrado.

-Kagami-kun eres idiota.

-¡Solo dije la verdad!

-Le diré a Akashi-kun que intentas arruinar su reputación- dijo Kuroko estrechando los ojos, luego se volvió al trío- Si ocurrió, pero Akashi-kun no lo hubiera hecho si no supiera que Kagami-kun podía esquivar su ataque; y ya no es el mismo, ha cambiado y ahora es mucho más tolerante, sin embargo si recomiendo que no lo ofendan.

-Quisiera saber algo- dijo Potter ganando la atención de todos- En el duelo que tuve con él me pareció ver brillar su ojo izquierdo… quería saber si sabían algo.

Luz y sombra intercambiaron miradas por un momento sin saber como responder.

-¿Su ojo izquierdo dices?

El de lentes asintió.

-Eso puede tratarse de un efecto de la luz, ¿No lo has pensado?

-No… estoy seguro que no se trata de eso.

-Pues realmente no hay nada en especial con los ojos de Akashi-kun- dijo Kuroko escogiéndose de hombros.

-Si pero

-¡Kurokocchi! ¡Kagamicchi!

-¡Prometieron comer con nosotros!

Los gritos provenían de la mesa de Hufflepuff, los salvadores del mundo mágico vieron que se trataba de dos de los estudiantes de intercambio. Los de Seirin pidieron disculpas y se fueron rápidamente con sus amigos, una huida exitosa.

-¿Por qué les tuviste que contar eso Kagami-kun?, ahora van a creer que Akashi-kun es un chico violento- le reprochó la sombra.

-Y no se equivocarían; pero no lo dije con mala intensión, era para que entendieran como no deben acercarse a Akashi.

-Mmm… no estoy seguro de que se quieran acercar a él.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros-En un principio me pareció que si. Entre tanto ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad a Potter?

-… Porque pienso que a Akashi-kun no le agradaría revelar nada del ojo del emperador… no todavía al menos.

-Como quieras.


	7. Badges, confessions and surreal shojos

Hola, Feliz noche vieja! :D

Lo sé, me tarde siglos en actualizar, tienen derecho a estar molestos y decepcionados por mi falta de compromiso, créanme que yo también lo estoy; lo único que diré en mi defensa es que 2017 fue horrible para mí, solo espero que este año las cosas marchen mejor, y eso incluye a Magical Dimension.

Y esta vez les prometo de todo corazón que no me tardaré casi un año en publicar un capitulo, principalmente por ustedes, me hace sentir muy mal y corregiré eso, aunque tampoco prometo actualizar cada semana, creo que ni cada mes pero haré lo mejor que pueda para tener capítulos listos lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias a todas las personas que han seguido esta historia, de verdad muchas gracias y espero que pueda seguir contando con ustedes.

Ahora sin más palabrería de mi parte empecemos.

 **Disclamer:** ni Harry Potter ni Kuroko no basket me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

 **Magical Dimension.**

 **Chapter 7: Badges, confessions and surreal shojos scenes.**

-Takaocchi, ¿Por qué tengo que ser el último en usar el baño?

El moreno, quien estaba buscando sus artículos correspondientes para bañarse, se volteó a mirarlo- Eso es porque eres el que más tarda de nosotros- el rubio abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, mas Takao siguió hablando- ¿No te acuerdas que casi llegamos tarde por tú culpa el primer día de clases? ¿O el día anterior a ese? ¿O todo el verano?

Ciertamente, Kise no era la persona más rápida a la hora de bañarse, y eso todos los chicos lo pudieron comprobar en este tiempo de convivencia, lo peor, es que aparte de gastarse casi una hora haciendo quien sabe que cosa en la ducha, también se terminaba el agua caliente y siempre lo hacía casi sin darse cuenta, o eso decía el.

-Pero yo no me suelo tardar más de diez minutos…

Takao alzó una ceja con incredulidad- Entonces ve a que revisen tu reloj interno porque diez minutos no es lo mismo que una hora.

Y con eso se encerró en dicho baño mientras el rubio bufó enfurruñado con los brazos cruzados al pecho para sentarse en su cama.

-No te preocupes Kise, solo faltan Takao y Murasakibara por ducharse, ya verás como pronto te toca a ti- comentó Kiyoshi dándole una sonrisa amistosa.

-Ya qué- contestó el modelo todavía enfurruñado.

-Oye Kiyoshi ¿Por qué nos tenemos que levantar temprano si hoy es sábado?- cuestionó Murasakibara desde su cama ahogando un bostezo.

-¿No te acuerdas? Tenemos las pruebas de quiddicth.

-¿Y por qué las hacen tan temprano?- volvió a preguntar el de cabellos morados frunciendo el ceño.

Teppei se rascó la mejilla pensativo- La verdad es que no tengo idea…

-Creo que es para poder tener el campo a una hora que no chocara con otro equipo- dijo el rubio metiéndose en la conversación y olvidándose de su enojo por un momento.

El castaño se volvió a Murasakibara- Allí tienes tu respuesta.

-Sigue siendo un fastidio- Teppei soltó una carcajada, el de cabellos morados puede parecer muy intimidante a simple vista pero habían veces, en realidad la mayoría, que se comportaba como un niño y uno muy caprichoso.

-Tienes razón, pero todo lo que podemos hacer es alistarnos e ir hasta allá a demostrarles de que estamos hechos.

-Es verdad, anímate un poco más Murasakibaracchi.

El otro simplemente bufó todavía en desacuerdo.

-¿No te parece también Furihata?- el pequeño castaño, al que algunos conocían por chihuahua, se sobresaltó al ser llamado de repente.

-eh… ¡Si!

La usual expresión despreocupada de Teppei se tornó curiosa al ver el estado absorto de su amigo hace un momento, mas sin embargo, Kise y Murasakibara continuaron hablando haciendo que el mayor se distrajera y se le olvidara preguntarle a Furihara si todo andaba bien; cinco minutos después Takao decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-¡El baño ésta libre!

Kise volteó a mirar por un segundo al más alto para después regresar su mirada al baño, si era lo suficientemente rápido podía utilizar su perfect copy con la velocidad de Aomine para poder llegar antes y aunque Murasakibara era rápido en reaccionar no sería suficiente para alcanzarlo, era el plan perfecto, no le importaba si lo regañaban después, ya había esperado demasiado.

Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso una mano considerablemente grande se situó en su cabecita rubia.

-Si das un paso te aplastaré Kise-chin.

Frustrado y resignado tuvo que volver a sentarse en su cama mientras murmuraba un constante "No es justo, no es justo, no es justo".

-Tranquilo rubia, solo falta el grandote y después el baño será todo tuyo- dijo Takao palmeándole la cabeza.

-Además, Murasakibara es rápido en bañarse- alegó Teppei dándole la razón al moreno.

-Les creeré- dijo resignado el modelo.

-Cambiando un poco de tema… ¿Cómo creen que sean las pruebas?- cuestionó el de ojos de halcón.

El castaño de grandes manos se colocó el dedo en la barbilla pensativo- Es verdad que nunca nos dijeron cómo nos van a evaluar.

-Y ni Kurokocchi ni Aominecchi han tenido sus pruebas todavía.

Takao asintió- Ni siquiera en Ravenclaw, según lo que me dijo Shin-chan son la semana que viene.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Hufflepuff es la primera casa que tiene sus pruebas de quiddicht?- esa cuestión los puso inquietos por un momento, no tenían ninguna idea alguna de cómo se desarrollarían las pruebas pero enseguida se recompusieron, habían practicado en el verano, era imposible no hacerlo bien y que no los escogieran para ser parte del equipo.

Así fue como ignoraron esa leve inquietud y siguieron hablando sobre la prueba y demás cosas, todos excepto por Furihara, este solo se quedó en silencio y con sus propios pensamientos negativos haciéndole compañía; no creía poder pasar la prueba como sus compañeros de casa.

Él no era tan talentoso y aunque diera su mayor esfuerzo siempre terminaba nervioso y arruinaba todo en lo que había trabajado; en parte estos pensamientos se originaron de su inseguridad innata y su última humillación pública en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Del hecho no había pasado ni una semana y por eso era conocido en los pasillos por "El chico que no puede mantener un duelo mágico ni un solo minuto"

A estas alturas preferiría ser conocido como "Chihuahua".

Todavía había algo bueno que mencionar de todo esto, si fallaba solo lo verían sus compañeros de casa, no sus demás senpais, ni Kagami ni Kuroko y mucho menos **Él** ; no sentir la presión de sus ojos, en el que podría convertirse en otro momento de humillación pública de una larga lista era un completo alivio a su nervioso corazón.

Los demás hufflepuff, ajenos a su monólogo interno, lograron ducharse y ponerse ropa cómoda para dirigirse al gran comedor por algo de desayuno, cabe resaltar que Kise no estaba muy feliz de solo haber tenido doce minutos para ducharse y arreglarse, más cuando Takao le sacó conversación este se contentó rápidamente.

Así pasaron el tiempo entre pláticas amenas, risas y demás entre los recientes miembros de los tejones; pronto dio la hora en la que se tenían que dirigir al campo de quiddicth, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron allá con todo la parsimonia del mundo.

A cada paso que daba Furihata se sentía temblar cada vez mas y mas, era un milagro que todavía no haya tropezado con sus propios pies.

Teppei, el buen amigo de todos, notó al castaño bastante tembloroso por lo que decidió terminar su conversación con Takao y Kise para acercársele.

-Furihata ¿Todo bien?- este, una vez, perdido en sus pensamientos pegó un brinco al oír la voz del mayor hablarle a su lado.

-… Si, por supuesto- Kiyoshi frunció un poco el ceño ante la obvia mentira.

-Desde hace un rato estas algo pensativo y ahora veo que también estas nervioso… - el castaño solo pudo bajar la cabeza.

-¿Es por las pruebas?- el prolongado silencio de Furihata solo confirmó sus sospechas.

-Así que es por eso- murmuró para sí mismo, después su expresión se volvió como la de siempre y le palmeó la espalda al más bajo- No te preocupes tanto, estoy seguro de que lo harás genial.

Kouki solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguían caminando.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo pero no creo poder pasar la prueba- Kiyoshi se vio desconcertado, normalmente el castaño era inseguro de sí mismo pero no llegaba a este punto de negatividad extrema.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Esta vez Furihata se detuvo haciendo que el mayor también lo hiciera y lo mirara con preocupación, este cabizbajo y mordiéndose el labio inferior parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Antes de que lo hiciera sintió un toque ligero en su hombro haciendo que inmediatamente se volteara.

-¿No estarás hablando así por lo que pasó en la clase de defensa?- Todos en este punto se detuvieron un momento para ver que le pasaba, hasta Murasakibara.

Enseguida Takao se aproximó pasándole un brazo por el hombro- Oye eso no pasó porque no fueras bueno o no hayas practicado, solo te pusiste nervioso, es normal.

-¡Pero ese es mi problema!, siempre dejo que mis nervios me dominen y a la final termino siendo un fracaso- los cuatro intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, en este punto ninguno sabía muy bien que palabras decir para sacarlo de ese estado de negatividad en el que se había sumido, pero estaba mas que claro que tenían que hacer algo ya que estaba siento muy duro consigo mismo.

\- Yo no creo eso Furihata-kun- expresó Kise con expresión seria.

-¿Eh? Pero…

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue el partido contra nosotros en la Winter cup?- este asintió en respuesta- Allí lograste calmarlos a todos los de tu equipo y nivelar el juego, si me lo preguntas eso no es ser ningún fracaso.

Con la sonrisa amable que le ofreció el As de Kaijou, el brazo todavía en su hombro de Takao, el semblante preocupado de Kiyoshi y la mirada curiosa de Murasakibara, más encima todas sus inquietudes desde que supieron las fechas de las pruebas hicieron mella en él y terminó sollozando allí, a medio camino del campo de quiddicth.

No se esperó ni por un momento que todos se pusieran de acuerdo mentalmente para darle un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo grupal, que sí, hasta el perezoso de Murasakibara se unió a la muestra de afecto e incluso sintió como le desordenó los cabellos castaños.

Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un problema que entorpeció su visión, más eso no fue obstáculo para dejarse envolver por el calor que le brindaba la amabilidad y compresión de sus amigos, por un momento temió no ser merecedor de aquello.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, lo harás genial- dijo el moreno una vez terminó el abrazo.

-¿Pero y si fallo?

-Eso no nos importará, lo que cuenta es que des tú mejor esfuerzo y te diviertas- respondió Kiyoshi ya con su habitual sonrisa.

-Si, después de todo esa es la razón por la que decidimos presentarnos para las pruebas en primer lugar- comentó Takao una vez más.

-Te preocupas demasiado Furi-chin, ten una galleta- el pequeño castaño se secó las lágrimas que le quedaban en su camisa y agarró anonadado la galleta que le ofreció el más alto.

Se tomaron unos momentos estacionados a casi mitad de recorrido, cuando Furihata, comió la galleta, se acomodó un poco y una sonrisa tímida hizo aparición en su rostro continuaron con su camino.

En pocos minutos llegaron al tan mencionado campo de Quiddicth, todas las personas que se encontraban allí eran tejones, pero no estaba repleto como pensaban que estaría, más no le dieron mucha importancia, era hasta mejor así, menos competencia.

-A algunos no les gusta madrugar- Murasakibara miró a Kiyoshi como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

-A nadie le gusta madrugar- repuso molesto.

-Es por eso que ninguno de nuestros amigos quiso venir a vernos- completó Kise mirando a las gradas.

Furihata suspiró de alivio por dentro, agradeció al cielo por la pereza colectiva de sus amigos.

-Esperen un momento; ese que esta allí… ¡Es Shin-chan!

El grupo dirigió sus miradas al punto verde que señalaba Takao a un extremo de las gradas, allí sentado era definitivamente Midorima Shintarou.

El moreno fue le primero en correr hacia él, los demás le pisaron los talones.

-¡Hey Shin-chan!- gritó el moreno ya cuando a unos centímetros de distancia.

-No tienes que gritar si estoy enfrente Takao.

-Lo sé, solo me gusta molestarte- el aludido solo rodó los ojos.

-¿Mido-chin que haces aquí?- cuestionó Murasakibara ganando la atención del grupo.

-Es obvio Murasakibaracchi, esta aquí para apoyarnos- comentó Kise muy seguro de lo que decía; Midorima al verse observado por el grupo decidió rebatir ante ese hecho.

-Por supuesto que no vine a verlos a ustedes, es solo…

-¿Entonces vienes a verme a mí?- cuestionó el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

Midorima no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, como odiaba que Takao se burlara de él. Ya cuando se calmó pudo contestarle.

-No digas tonterías- dijo desviando la mirada.

-¿Eh?, ¿Pero acaso me equivoco?

\- Vengo a ver como son las pruebas.

-¿Entonces no te importo?- comentó haciendo puchero.

-No empieces…

Los dos pertenecientes a Shutoku empezaron a discutir como si se encontraran solos y no con los demás; estos no podían evitar mirar a todas direcciones algo incómodos, parecía que sobraban un poco allí.

Afortunadamente para ellos, el capitán del equipo decidió llamarlos para poder comenzar por fin con las pruebas.

-Deséame suerte Shin-chan- dijo Takao guiñando un ojo para irse corriendo a alcanzar a sus compañeros.

Así todos los Hufflepuff se reunieron alrededor del actual capitán del equipo, Ernie Macmillan, un chico alto y con una estructura un poco robusta, de piel clara y cabello rubio cenizo; sus ojos oscuros mostraban seriedad en lo que hacía, su voz y su forma de expresarse decían que era una persona un tanto pomposa pero trabajador .

Escucharon atentamente a sus instrucciones y ya cuando estas estuvieron claras para todo el mundo fue momento de comenzar la prueba.

Lo primero era hacer una prueba en conjunto para poder ver que todos sabían como maniobrar con la escoba a la perfección; así que el vice-capitán, Justin Finch-Fletchley, un chico un poco más alto que Ernie, de cabello y ojos oscuros, se mostraba como una persona un poco más relajada que su amigo, pronto tomó la delantera para guiar a los posibles nuevos jugadores del equipo de tejones.

Hicieron espirales, vuelo en zip zap, y precipitadas caídas en picada; el capitán observaba a todos atentamente mientras apuntaba con una libreta. Ya cuando los ejercicios terminaron, este los volvió a reunir para nombrar a las personas que llegaron a pasar la prueba, afortunadamente los japoneses eran parte de ellos.

-Muy bien, felicidades a todos los que pasaron pero no se confíen, ahora viene la verdadera prueba.

Tras decir aquello Ernie los organizó por los lugares en los que querían competir. El primero de ellos fue para los solicitantes de buscador, puesto que ya había reclamado Takao para si.

Con su sonrisa de confianza fue al frente junto con otros dos participantes.

-La prueba para buscadores consiste en su única tarea a la hora de un juego, atrapar la snitch- todos miraban atentamente al capitán- El que la atrape primero gana el puesto.

El vice-capitán se acercó con una gran caja de madera, la puso al suelo con cuidado, la abrió y de allí saco la pequeña esfera dorada que tantas canas verdes le había sacado a los buscadores en cada juego; una vez en su palma esta empezó a revolotear y alzarse hasta perderse de vista.

-Muy bien, pueden comenzar.

Apenas el rubio dijo esas palabras los dos prospectos a buscadores montaron de sus escobas y se elevaron lo más rápido que pudieron, si no dejaban que la snitch se alejara tendrían mas oportunidad de atraparla, o al menos eso era lo que creían.

Mientras tanto Takao solo los miraba con una expresión casi aburrida, hasta soltó un bostezo y se dispuso a montar de su escoba con toda la parsimonia del mundo, casi como si no se tratara de una competencia.

Sus amigos lo observaron mientras negaban con la cabeza divertidos, Furihata un poco preocupado de que no se lo tomara muy enserio, pero lo único que podía hacer era confiar en sus acciones. Mientras por el contrario Midorima rodaba los ojos al ver las payasadas que hacia Takao.

El moreno cambió su expresión por una sonrisa confiada, se montó en la escoba uniéndose a los otros dos competidores en el cielo. Estos, pese a que salieron disparados en cuanto el capitán dio la orden se encontraban recorriendo el amplio cielo casi con desesperación.

Takao los observó por un momento para después mirar en todo su entorno y salir disparado a una dirección especifica; cuando los otros jugadores voltearon en su dirección ya era demasiado tarde, Takao Kazunari se había hecho con la snitch dorada en menos de cinco minutos de estar en el aire.

Solo sus amigos vitorearon por él, los demás estaban, literalmente, con la boca abierta de lo atónitos que se encontraban; ningún buscador en la historia de Hogwarts, eso incluía prácticas y pruebas de reclutamiento, había sido capaz de atrapar la snitch en ese corto período de tiempo.

Ernie, un tanto desconfiado, le pidió al moreno que repitiera su prueba y una vez mas quedó tan estupefacto como la primera vez, los demás hufflepuffs en el campo no se encontraban mejor.

-Lo siento por desconfiar- se alborotó el cabello un poco avergonzado-Nunca nadie había logrado atrapar la snitch tan rápido- Takao se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regresó con sus amigos que le dieron un abrazo grupal, parece que ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre entre ellos.

Los demás todavía hablaban y miraban con asombro e incredulidad al moreno.

Después de unos minutos para que todo el mundo, por fin se calmara, Ernie habló otra vez- Ahora es momento de las pruebas para los cazadores.

Los respectivos hufflepuff que se jugaban los puestos, siguieron al capitán y sub-capitán al centro del campo de quiddicth.

Allí este los reunió para darles las indicaciones de como se irían a efectuar las pruebas; mientras tanto desde las gradas Midorima, Takao y Murasakibara miraban con atención y debatían al respecto.

-Woa, parece que Kise y Kiyoshi están tranquilos- comentó Takao- Mientras que Furi no deja de temblar como una hoja, pobre, tal vez debería de animarlo desde aquí…

-No empieces con tus escándalos nanodayo, además, eso solo lo pondrá mas nervioso- en cierta parte su amigo tenía razón, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en silencio mientras era testigo de la prueba.

-Yo quería ser cazador- dijo de la nada Murasakibara, los chicos lo miraron sumamente extrañados.

-Nunca nos lo mencionaste- expresó Takao ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó Midorima y sin esperar una respuesta siguió hablando- Se sabe que ese puesto tiene una gran responsabilidad, los cazadores tienen que tener una gran coordinación entre ellos y a ti ni te gusta moverte mucho ni jugar en equipo más que para el baloncesto.

-Es como con la comida- absolutamente todos los japoneses aprendieron en este transcurso de tiempo que al de cabellos morados no le gusta compartir comida y no termina muy bien para aquel que se atreva a robarle su comida, pero volviendo al caso…

-Es verdad, es solo que principio cuando Sai-chin mencionó que los cazadores tenían que ir pasándose la quaffle, como suenan igual pensé que se trataba de waffles que los cazadores atrapaban y se las iban comiendo para ganar puntos a sus casas.

-... ¿Es por eso que usaste la palabra querías?- el gigante de Yosen asintió perezosamente.

-Ya cuando me explicaron de qué se trataba perdí el interés.

Las risotadas de Kazunari no se hicieron esperar, Midorima en cambio se preguntaba el porqué siquiera le hablaba a esos dos.

En el campo se podía sentir un aire de de tensión en los participantes producto de los nervios y el sentimiento de competitividad, los únicos que parecían ajenos a eso eran Kise y Kiyoshi quienes hablaban animadamente, riendo y haciendo bromas entre ellos; mientras Furihata ni los escuchaba, estaba más que nervioso en este punto, pero si era sincero consigo mismo tenía que admitir que los envidiaba un poco.

-Empezaremos llamado a uno por uno para que hagan su prueba, el ejercicio consistirá en tiempo de acción y reacción al momento de manejar la quaffle, los pases que son muy importantes a la hora de jugar, eso sería básicamente lo que Justin y yo vamos a evaluarles- dicho todo y una vez dejado claras las reglas del juego empezaron las evaluaciones.

Ernie se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a llamarlos mientras los demás se sentaron en la arena convirtiéndose en simples espectadores.

No eran muchos los que intentaban ocupar un puesto como cazador en comparación de años anteriores, a duras penas unos ocho, pero si eran más que los que intentaban hacer prueba en otros puestos, así que ambos, capitán y sub-capitán intentaron movilizar la evaluación todo lo que pudieron.

Menos de quince minutos con cada jugador, así los espectadores comenzaron a disminuir, y en un parpadeo ya era el turno de Kise Ryouta. Este asintió una vez que lo llamaron y se despidió de sus compañeros.

Todo lo que buscaban era a cazadores que pudieran adaptarse a la situación y mantener el ritmo del juego, nada muy complicado.

Empezaron a jugar con la quaffle incluyendo al rubio para ver como se adaptaba a la situación del juego, sin embargo el rubio superó completamente sus expectativas, no solo siguió las instrucciones acordadas, técnicas de juego, sino que incluso pudo copiarlos y hasta mejorar sus propias jugadas.

No solo ellos sino todos los hufflepuffs, excluyendo a los japoneses, estaban con la boca abierta, las opiniones que algunos tenían sobre que Kise era solo una cara bonita se esfumaron por completo; nadie creería que solo llevaba unos pocos meses jugando.

Una vez terminado volvió a sentarse con sus amigos y una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Los capitanes no habían dicho una palabra pero era más que obvio que ya tenía el puesto asegurado.

-Kiyoshi Teppei- el castaño saltó y le revolvió los cabellos a su kohai para dirigirse al centro, una vez allí montó su nimbus 2002 y se elevó por los cielos esperando instrucciones.

Estas fueron las mismas y pronto fueron testigos de las habilidades de Kiyoshi con la quaffle, la manejaba como si se tratase de una extensión de su brazo, y mas importante era cómo usaba aquella habilidad, nunca sabías que esperar de él, si un pase o que el mismo llegue a anotar en alguno de los tres aros, además que en el manejo con la escoba no estaba para nada mal y se notaba que lo disfrutaba.

Una vez finalizado su prueba se fue a sentar con sus amigos y los capitanes se limitaron a permanecer con los rostros más neutrales posibles, pero al igual que Kise, ya se sabía que lo iban a terminar escogiendo como el segundo cazador.

Ahora solo quedaba un puesto disponible y dos personas que todavía no habían presentado su prueba, Zacharias Smith, un chico alto, rubio y con una cara no muy amigable para un hufflepuff y el pequeño chihuahua Furihata Kouki.

Primero llamaron al rubio, este se levantó y dirigió al sitio indicado; una vez allí se dispuso a mostrar todas sus habilidades, la frase para definirlo es "No esta mal", tenía buenos reflejos, manejaba bien la quaffle, aunque llegó a fallar en algunos tiros, no estaba mal.

Cuando terminó, le dirigió una mirada de superioridad a Furihata, claro que eso no ayudó a sus nervios pero enseguida sus amigos le dijeron palabras de consuelo y que todo estaría bien, más importante, que se divirtiera.

-Furihata Kouki- al ser llamado una nueva ola de pánico se extendió desde su estómago a todo su cuerpo en forma de pequeños temblores, dando más crédito a su apodo.

Pero no podía fallar, no podía fallarles a sus amigos que tanto creen en él y su potencial como cazador, así que tratando de dominar sus nervios se dirigió al centro, claro que llegó a tropezarse con sus propios pies pero esos son detalles menores, no vallamos a arruinar el momento.

Una vez en el cielo se dispuso a tratar de encajar en el juego que tenían los capitanes, unas anotaciones aquí, unos pases allá, los tejones podían pensar que era un jugador algo promedio pero tenían que admitir que tenía algo especial y esa era su capacidad de manejar la situación y transmitir su calma a los demás jugadores, un hecho bastante irónico considerando como era de nervioso; ya cuando terminaron Furihata regresó con sus amigos y los capitanes se fueron en privado a debatir.

Mientras tanto todos empezaron a hablar entre su grupo de amigos, el grupo de tres que se encontraban en las gradas no fueron la excepción.

-¿Creen que Furi-chin quede en el equipo?- cuestionó Murasakibara comiendo mientras hablaba, porque si, él podía hacer las dos cosas aunque otros como Midorima opinaran lo contrario.

-No es porque se trate de Furihata pero sinceramente creo que lo hizo mejor que el otro tipo- respondió Takao.

-¿Seguro de que estas siendo imparcial?-lo miró Midorima levantando una ceja.

-¡Totalmente! ¿Pero tú quien crees que se vaya a quedar con el puesto Shin-chan?

-También creo que será Furihata, pero es obvio que si va a estar en el equipo debe dejar las inseguridades a un lado- el moreno asintió enérgicamente.

-No te preocupes, trabajaremos en eso con él, ¿Verdad grandulón?

Murasakibara simplemente se encogió de hombros pasando del tema.

En el otro lado, los capitanes terminaron de debatir su decisión y se acercaron al grupo de jugadores.

-Ya no los vamos a hacer esperar más- habló Ernie con una sonrisa condescendiente- Los nuevos cazadores son… Kise Ryouta, Kiyoshi Teppei y…

A este punto el castaño no respiraba, sentía que si lo hacia su alma saldría por su pecho de la presión. Mientras Zacharias no dejaba atrás su sonrisa petulante, pensando que ya había ganado.

-… Furihata Kouki, felicidades a los tres.

El nombrado tuvo que volver a respirar pero de todas las cosas no esperaba que lo eligieran, sus amigos lo tuvieron que sacudir para despertarlo de su ensoñación mental.

-¡Furihata-kun fuiste elegido!-le gritó emocionado, incluso mas que él mismo, Kise.

Una risa contagiosa soltó Kiyoshi- ¿Ves?, te dije que lo lograrías- se dejó envolver por la alegría de esos dos y se unió a las risas en conjunto.

Pero no todos estaban contentos, Zacharias tenía ganas de hechizar algo o a alguien, estaba tan furioso con haber perdido contra ese perdedor tembloroso que era el castaño, sus manos se convirtieron en puños y fue hasta donde estaba el capitán de los tejones.

-¡Ernie!, ¡¿Me quieres explicar porque escogiste a ese perdedor en lugar de a mí?!

El rubio estaba hecho una fiera, ni siquiera tuvo algo de discreción para modular su voz haciendo que todos en la arena lo escucharan fuerte y claro; si las miradas mataran, Ernie ya estuviera cien metros bajo tierra pero no parecía importarle mucho así que con toda la calma del mundo le respondió.

-Zacharias cálmate un poco…

-¡No me voy a calmar! ¡¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?!

-En primer lugar paciencia, sabe bien como manejar la situación en un juego y…

-¡¿Acaso viste que anotara mas veces que yo!?

-Pero si los dos anotaron igual- murmuró por lo debajo Justin.

Ernie negó con la cabeza- No siempre se trata de eso, lo importante es que armonice con los demás jugadores y como te dije, que tenga paciencia y sepa realizar buenos pases.

Justin intervino y se colocó al lado de su amigo.

-Lo siento hombre, tú solo te centras en anotar y querer hacer todo solo; esto es un equipo, los cazadores tienen que trabajar en una unidad y tu modo de juego no es lo que estamos buscando y lo sabes.

A modo de apaciguarlo intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro pero este rápidamente de deshizo de ella de un manotazo.

-No crean que me voy a olvidar de esto- y con eso salió de la arena dándole una de sus miradas más fulminantes al pobre de Furihata quien no había hecho nada malo, ni siquiera una parte de él todavía se lo terminaba de creer.

El capitán se acercó y con cuidado de no asustarlo mas le colocó una mano en el hombro- Tranquilo, él tiene un fuerte temperamento y es fácil hacerle enojar pero es verdad lo que dije, lo hiciste muy bien allí Furihata.

-G-gracias.

-Si, no te preocupes tanto, Zacharias ha querido entrar al equipo desde tercer año pero nunca ha podido por ser terrible trabajando en equipo- comentó Justin uniéndose a la conversación.

-Ya me parecía un mal perdedor- comentó Teppei riéndose un poco de su propia broma.

-Eso también- Kise y Justin compartieron una carcajada mientras Ernie solo negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

Este se situó en el centro de la arena una vez más y activando el hechizo sonorus dijo con voz firme y clara.

-Ya vamos a comenzar con la última prueba, la de los guardianes, todos los competidores por favor acercarse.

En las gradas Murasakibara se levantó perezosamente de su asiento quitándose las migajas de comida que tenia esparcidas por la boca.

-Mido-chin, Taka-chin cuídenme mis galletas- sin siquiera esperar una respuesta les dejó su tarro de galletas en el regazo de un atónito Midorima, mientras agarró su escoba y bajó las escaleras de las gradas.

-No sabía que iba a competir- comentó el más alto arreglándose los lentes y mirando con reproche a Takao por no haberle contado, ha claro, pero si va y le cuenta como roncan o cambian posiciones al dormir sus compañeros de cuarto, como si esas cosas fueran de su interés.

-¿No te lo dije?, perdón Shin-chan pero el grandulón va a competir para el puesto de guardián- Midorima soltó un bufido.

Una vez que el pequeño grupo de unas cinco personas se reunió con el capitán este comenzó a hablar.

-La prueba consistirá en que tendrán que parar el mayor número posible de quaffles que les lancen los cazadores, ¿Sencillo verdad?

Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, eso pensaban los aspirantes a guardianes una vez comenzaba su prueba.

Este era el escenario, habían tres aros que tenían que proteger, tres cazadores y aparte buenos, lanzándoles quaffles a diestra y siniestra, más encima solo tenían un tiempo estimado de diez minutos para demostrar que vales de algo, si una prueba muy sencilla.

Uno a uno fueron pasando y todos compartían algo, la cara de derrota total; en poco tiempo solo quedó el gigante de cabellos morados y lo más curioso, al menos para los que no lo conocían, es que no aparentaba sentir ni una pizca de nervios en su sistema, todo lo contrario, parecía que se iba a dormir en cualquier momento, incluso tenía el descaro de soltar bostezos a cada rato.

Sus competidores y hasta los capitanes daban por asegurado que no iba a presentar una gran prueba.

-¡Murasakibara Atsushi!- cuando fue llamado hizo todo un ritual para levantarse y colocarse en posición, por lo menos era el último por presentar.

-Cuando estés listo comenzaremos- asintió agarrando su escoba y colocándose en medio de los tres aros, dio una señal para que comenzara la prueba; Justin era el encargado de controlar el tiempo.

Pasado diez minutos en el reloj la prueba de Murasakibara terminó, todos los hufflepuffs se vieron sorprendidos por las habilidades de los japoneses, pero el mas alto fue el que mas los dejó atónitos, había detenido todas las quaffles que le lanzaron sus compañeros, sin dejar ninguna por fuera, ni dejar que hicieran ninguna anotación a alguno de los aros que resguardaba; ¿Lo peor el asunto?, no se veía cansado, ni rompiendo a sudar, era como si eso no representara ningún esfuerzo.

-Murasakibara felicidades, el puesto de guardián es tuyo- ni siquiera mostraba alguna emoción, solo un leve asentimiento, hasta sus amigos estaban mas emocionados que el.

Ya cuando todos los hufflepuffs que no pertenecían al equipo uno a uno se fueron marchando del sitio, quedando solo los miembros y Midorima en las gradas como cuidador oficial de las galletas del gigante de Yosen.

Hablaron un momento con su capitán para coordinar un poco en que días serían las prácticas y salieron a encontrarse con Shintarou mientras ellos se encargaban de guardar todo el material que habían utilizado.

-Oye Ernie ¿No te parece que estos chicos son geniales?- comentó el moreno guardando la quaffle.

Su amigo volteó a verlo con expresión pensativa- Si, tienen habilidades increíbles.

-Ganar la copa de casa ya no será solo un sueño este año- contestó Justin mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

Esta contagió a Ernie- Es verdad.

* * *

Los tejones junto a Midorima se alejaron del campo de quiddicth para ir a sentarse a los pies de un árbol que les diera sombra; allí se pusieron a charlar pacíficamente hasta que Kiyoshi sacara un tema muy serio a colisión.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hora es?

Takao lo miró con curiosidad mientras colocaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza- ¿Qué importa?, ahora es el momento de relajarnos después de haber trabajado tan duro en las pruebas.

-Tú fuiste el que menos trabajó nanodayo- Midorima intentó contenerse en decir alguno de sus comentarios, de verdad que lo hizo, pero cuando se trataba de Takao estos llegaron solos sin que pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo.

-¿Insinúas que encontrar la snitch no da trabajo?

El de lentes chasqueó la lengua antes de responder- Para ti no.

Iban a seguir con la discusión sin sentido pero Kise intervino a tiempo. Su rostro perdió color y comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

-Oigan, ¿No teníamos que reunirnos con Akashicchi?

-Por eso pregunté que hora es, Riko nos dijo para reunirnos hoy a las 10:00- dijo Kiyoshi con el rostro descompuesto de la preocupación

Midorima miró su reloj de pulsera y una expresión de espanto pasó por su cara- Son las 9:55

Todos los chicos se pusieron pálidos y en un acuerdo silencio decidieron que tenían que llegar a la reunión antes de que terminaran esos cinco minutos, nadie quería ver a una Riko y muchos menos a un Akashi enfadados.

Agarraron sus cosas y echaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, menos mal que el quiddicth era un deporte donde no tenías que usarlas porque sino no pudieran tuvieran cero posibilidades de llegar a tiempo.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- les cuestionó Aomine una vez llegaron al sitio de reunión, el extenso campo abierto que quedaba justo al lago del lago negro.

Los hufflepuffs y Midorima tomaron exageradas bocanadas de aire mientras caían al suelo por sus inestables piernas. No pudieron cumplir su reto de llegar a tiempo, fueron más de diez minutos los que les tomó y algunos hasta más. Lo peor es que por culpa del pánico olvidaron completamente de que tenían sus escobas en las manos, podría haber llegado sin mayores problemas volando.

Momoi se acercó rápidamente a ellos entregándoles botellas de agua y abanicándoles con un cuaderno. Ellos bebieron el agua en un santiamén.

-Caray chicos ¿Tanto duró su prueba?

-Se nos olvidó la reunión- dijo Murasakibara haciendo caso omiso de las señas que hacían sus compañeros, eran hombres muertos.

-¿Cómo que se les olvidó?- aterrados vieron a Riko con una sonrisa que no pintaba bien para ellos, eso y a la vez hacia tronar sus dedos.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue tragar saliva al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y bien?

El pobre Furihata fue empujado para que diga algo que los salve a todos de una muerte inminente- Es… cuando recién terminamos nuestras pruebas estábamos cansados, así que nos sentamos a conversar pero se nos paso un poco el tiempo.

-¡¿Un poco?!- repitió Aida indignada- Hemos tenido que esperarlos por más de diez minutos, sean más considerados con nosotros, sobretodo con Akashi-kun.

Los seis se ganaron un coscorrón de parte de la castaña mientras todavía eran fulminados por su aterradora mirada.

-¡Lo sentimos Aida-sama!

Los demás solo miraban la escena tratando en lo posible de reprimir sus risas ya que no querían sufrir un castigo ellos también.

-¡Mas les vale que lo sientan!, si vuelven a llegar tarde…- en eso alguien le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no los dejamos ir Riko?, me parece que ya aprendieron la lección- habló Akashi desde atrás con una amable sonrisa, los chicos no lo pudieron creer, la persona que podía rivalizar con el mismo diablo ahora parecía un ángel caído del cielo ante sus ojos.

-¿Eh?, Bueno si tú lo dices.- un ángel que con solo unas palabras pudo tranquilizar a un demonio como lo era la castaña.

En medio de todo, Mayuzumi vio todo este escándalo como una oportunidad perfecta de escape; con pasos sigilosos fue retrocediendo, absolutamente todos estaban alrededor de los seis que acaban de llegar, por consiente estaban dándole la espalda, si no hacia mucho ruido no lo notarían irse ni siquiera tendría que usar su misdirection.

Sin embargo, su intento de escape se vio frustrado por una mano en su hombro.

-¿A dónde piensas ir Chihiro?, ya vamos a comenzar.

¿Tenía que ser Akashi?, ¿Él no estaba con los chicos que acaban de llegar? ¿Cómo llegó hasta donde estaba? ¿Acaso tenía un radar interno para frustrar absolutamente todos sus intentos de escape?

-¿Por qué siquiera tengo que estar aquí?

Akashi se rio como si hubiera hecho una pregunta ridícula- Para entrenar con nosotros, ¿Para qué sino?

-Sabes que aunque salgamos de aquí antes de que termine el año yo ya me habré graduado ¿Verdad?

-Claro que lo sé, es solo que me sentiría muy solo si no entrenas con nosotros- Chihiro rodó los ojos.

-Yo creo que no.

Pero sin escucharlo, ¿Cuándo lo hacia?, Akashi continuó hablando- Vivir una vida sedentaria no es bueno para tu salud, en el futuro me lo agradecerás.

Una pequeña sonrisa junto a una mirada que no aceptaba replicas, esa era su decisión; con un suspiro resignado tuvo que quedarse para entrenar. Puede que Akashi haya cambiado pero todavía habían momentos en donde la presencia del emperador se hacia presente en su persona y era mas difícil decirle a algo que "No"

-Muy bien chicos, vamos a comenzar el menú de entrenamiento, creado por Akashi-kun, Momoi y por mi- dijo Aida fuerte y claro para que todos le presten atención.

No sabían que esperar de un menú creado por tres personas que se tomaban los entrenamientos muy enserio, tragaron saliva a la expectativa.

Empezaron por entrenamiento básico, así decidieron llamarlo sus nuevos entrenadores a varios set de ejercicios de mil cada uno.

Primero flexiones, para moldear sus brazos que tanta falta hace en el básquet, solo Akashi, quien ni siquiera sudaba después de mil flexiones, Midorima, Kasamatsu, Kise, Hayama, Aomine y Kagami lo lograron completar en el tiempo estimado de diez minutos, cabe destacar que estos últimos estaban enfrascados en una competencia que no se dieron cuenta de que habían terminado si no hubiera sido por el silbato de Riko, ¿De dónde lo sacó?

Otros como Kuroko apenas pudieron hacer unas trescientas flexiones pero por lo menos no se sentía solo ya que la mayoría no pudo terminarlos.

Tomaron un descanso de diez minutos siguieron con el entrenamiento; mil abdominales, descanso, mil sentadillas, descanso, y diez minutos de trotar por la zona sin detenerse.

Ya cuando los chicos pudieron terminar estaban muertos de cansancio, una cosa que estaban seguiros era que ese había sido el entrenamiento mas duro de sus vidas, las entrenadoras argumentaron que era por la ausencia de las prácticas de básquet que tuvieron que incluir todos esos ejercicios.

Pero su pequeña reunión no acababa allí, con ayuda de la elfa domestica Peggy, pudieron organizar un picnic para todos, después de tan duro entrenamiento necesitaban llenar sus estómagos y así evitarían el tener que ir apestando como mofetas hasta el Gran Comedor.

Ya cuando Peggy, con la ayuda de las chicas colocaron todo en orden se pudieron sentar a comer. Enseguida pequeños grupos de conversación se formaron bajo la animosidad del ambiente.

Un ejemplo eran las chicas, comían y conversaban tranquilamente; eso hasta que del otro lado Hyuuga se quitó la camisa para refrescarse y la castaña no pudiera evitar darle unas cuantas miradas discretas. Por supuesto que Satsuki se dio cuenta enseguida y no dudo en comentarlo.

-Te gusta Hyuuga-kun- lo que había estado comiendo se quedó atorado en su garganta por la afirmación tan directa de la pechos grandes. Varios intentos después pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!- moduló su voz para que no fueran escuchadas por el resto.

Momoi hizo un puchero infantil- Pero si es la verdad, siempre eres muy cuidadosa pero nunca dejas de mirarlo y mas ahora.

La acusación, ciertamente verdadera, hizo se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-No puedes engañarme Riko-chan, yo sé de estas cosas- la mencionada no respondió, se quedo mirando su plato todavía lleno de comida-Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué no te has confesado?

-¿Confesarme?- repitió para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien; Momoi asintió- ¡¿Estás loca?!

Su repentino alzamiento de voz hizo que algunos chicos las miraran extrañados, la castaña se volvió hacia Momoi, esta vez asegurándose de susurrar.

-No puedo hacer eso, él solo me ve como una amiga.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?, te ve cada vez que no te das cuenta-la forma en la que lo dijo hacia ver que este era un hecho común.

-¿Eh?

La de cabellos rosados comenzó a enumerar- En los desayunos siempre te busca con la mirada, también en las clases que compartimos, en los pasillos, en los almuerzos, las cenas…

-¿Tú punto?- cuestionó Riko exasperada.

-Que si eso no es amor entonces no sé lo que es.

La castaña se detuvo a pensar por un momento, ciertamente lo que decía Momoi tenía algo de lógica, si eso era verdad ¿Por qué Hyuuga le ponía tanta atención?, la respuesta más plausible era porque le gustaba, pero había algo que no encajaba.

-¿Si le gusto por qué no me lo ha dicho?

-De seguro que es porque es tímido.

-¿Hyuuga-kun? ¿Tímido?- alzó una ceja en respuesta, a lo que Momoi protestó.

-¡Puede ser eso!, los chicos, hasta los más osados, suelen volverse tímidos con esa persona que les gusta.

Aida abrió la boca para intentar replicar pero fue silenciada por una voz masculina.

-Satsuki tiene razón, es muy probable que Hyuuga tenga sentimientos románticos por ti.

-¡Akashi-kun!- claro, el único chico capaz de escuchar una conversación "privada" entre chicas u no temer por su vida.

-Lamento haber escuchado la conversación.

La castaña negó rápidamente- No, esta bien. ¿Pero qué te hace creer eso?

-¿Aparte de las razones que mencionó Satsuki?- se acarició la barbilla- Bueno, desde los segundos que hablo contigo Hyuuga no deja de enviarme miradas de muerte.

Las chicas se asomaron un poco por sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y pudieron comprobar que el de lentes efectivamente le lanzaba miradas, muy mal disimuladas por cierto, mientras fingía con sus amigos.

-¿Ves Riko-chan?, esta loco por ti- la animó Momoi, dándole un ligero codazo.

La castaña, ahora con las mejillas coloradas, se mostró firme y cruzo los brazos- No puedo creerlo hasta que él mismo me lo diga.

Los chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, no podían hacer nada si Aida quería pensar así, no es que importara mucho, estaban seguros de que Hyuuga no tardaría mucho en confesársele, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Por cierto Satsuki, ¿Qué era lo que querías hablar conmigo?- la de cabellos rosados se colocó una mano en la mejilla hasta que lo recordó.

-Nuestras pruebas de quiddicth son en la semana y queríamos que participaran todos los chicos… pero Mayuzumi-san se negó todas las veces que le pregunté, así que quería que trataras de convencerlo ya que parece escucharte.

-Esta bien, hablare con él.

* * *

En ese mismo momento Hyuuga Junpei estrujó su sándwich con tal fuerza que el relleno se regó por toda su mano sin que él fuera consiente de ello. Estaba mucho más ocupado en fulminar con la mirada la espalda de Akashi por simplemente hacer reír a Riko con alguno de sus elocuentes comentarios.

Kagami, que estaba a su lado notó su estado de ánimo, más que nada por el pobre sándwich estrujado.

-Senpai, ¿Esta bien?- el nombrado escuchó su nombre y se giro para mirarlo con confusión, el pelirrojo señaló su mano y allí pudo darse cuenta del desastre que había provocado, rápidamente agarró una servilleta y comenzó a limpiarse.

-Entonces… ¿Esta bien?

-Si si por supuesto, ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?- Kagami prefirió no hacer comentarios y seguir con su comida.

Sin embargo, sus amigos prestaron atención al intercambio y no iban a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Así que estabas mirando a Riko conversando con Akashi- dijo casualmente Kiyoshi para que solo el grupo de chicos del Seirin escuchara.

-Ah, es verdad, parece que hacen una buena pareja- comentó Izuki siguiendo el juego del castaño.

-¿P-pareja?

El rostro del de lentes pronto se volvió tan pálido como una hoja de papel, ¿Esos dos… juntos?, imposible, pero si eso es así, ¿Por qué desde que llegaron a ese lugar han estado viéndose con mas frecuencia?, ¿Por qué son tan amigos?, si, sabia muy bien que el pelirrojo la salvo del calamar gigante que hay al fondo del lago negro, ¡¿Pero por eso tienen que estar juntos todo el maldito rato?!, casi no ha compartido con ella desde que comenzaron las clases y ahora que puede prefiere pasar el rato hablando con Akashi.

Sin saber el porqué, un castaño chihuahua se sentía de la misma manera que el mayor, con una gran tristeza y desesperanza… ¿Desesperanza de qué?, se pregunta el chihuahua.

-No creo que ese sea el caso- dijo la voz de la razón, nadie más que Kuroko.

Dieron un pequeño salto en sus asientos al notar que estaba comiendo con ellos.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- cuestionó Furihata.

El de ojos azul claro se encogió de hombros- Simplemente que Akashi-kun es amigable y educado con todas las mujeres, no creo que tengan una relación más allá de la amistad.

-¿Pero tampoco estas cien por ciento seguro de que no la tienen?- el aludido negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo muy bien que pasa…- comentó Kagami y sus compañeros solo pudieron hacer una mueca de exasperación.

-Es que a Hyuuga le gusta Riko- dijo Kiyoshi, siempre una persona de lo mas paciente.

-¿Enserio?

-Si Kagami-kun.

Izuki le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo para llamar su atención- Es posible que Kuroko tenga razón y Akashi no este interesado en Aida, pero si llega otro chico que si ¿Qué harás?

Como habían imaginado el capitán de Seirin se quedo lívido, sin poder articular palabra alguna; esa sin duda era una posibilidad en la que no quería pensar, pero una posibilidad ya que al fin al cabo la castaña es muy bonita, inteligente y divertida, a cualquier chico le podría gustar y si alguno se le terminaba confesando perdería completamente su oportunidad.

-Tienen razón, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

Los chicos se miraron incrédulos ante lo que acaban de escuchar, de verdad que el amor hacia idiota a la gente.

-Es obvio, tienes que declararte a Riko.

-… Lo pensaré- sus amigos comprendieron e inmediatamente cambiaron de tema.

Sabía bien que no tenia que pensar en nada, era momento de dejar de ser un cobarde y confesar sus sentimientos, eso antes de que alguien mas le quite la oportunidad, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento adecuado para eso y rezar porque no se le traben las palabras o empiece a sudar.

Pero definitivamente tenia que hacerlo, después de todo un hombre no retrocede ni se acobarda.

* * *

-Senpai ¿Por qué no fue a verme?- Kasamatsu se atragantó con las galletas que había estado comiendo por escuchar de repente a su lado la voz de Kise, parecía que se le estaba dando bien el copiar la misderection de Kuroko.

-Sabes que no me gusta madrugar a menos que sea necesario.

-oh bueno- Kise lanzó un suspiro, claro que ya lo sabía pero tenia la ilusión de que tal vez se despertaría temprano para poder verlo.

Para su fortuna Kasamatsu todavía no había terminado de hablar- Además, ya sabía que ibas a quedar en el equipo.

El rubio se quedó pasmado.

-Bien hecho Kise- terminó por revolviéndole la cabeza con cariño. No se dijeron mas nada hasta que terminó el picnic, no necesitaron hacerlo, el rubio solo sonrió, con una pequeña pero también una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

* * *

Ya era lunes y mientras el maestro Binns hablaba con su voz pausada y monótona, Kuroko se quedó observando su cuaderno en blanco, había algunas cosas que lo tenían pensativo, como por ejemplo, las pruebas de quiddicth.

Se alegraba de que sus amigos en hufflepuff hayan pasado, pero ahora le tocaba pensar en si mismo y en lo que haría para destacar por sobre el resto, lo cual era un tanto irónico porque su técnica se basaba en no destacar, por eso y el hecho de que no sabía cual sería el método para evaluarlos, lo tenía preocupado.

Sabía que sus amigos estarían mas que bien; Kagami, Hyuuga, Kasamatsu y Miyaji eran fuertes y se manejaban muy bien el la escoba, por eso mismo tenía sus dudas de si podría alcanzarlos y llegar a su nivel.

Mientras pensaba en eso y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, su mano derecha comenzó a hacer garabatos en la pagina de su cuaderno en blanco, bueno ahora tenían líneas negras en el.

Tampoco sabe como o porque, de repente se le cayó el lápiz de la mano si lo tenia bien sujeto hasta hace un momento. Soltó un suspiro mientras buscaba donde se había caído, lo encontró al lado del pie derecho de Mayuzumi, pero antes de que si quiera se agachara a buscarlo alguien mas lo agarro y se lo tendió, era Mayuzumi.

Este mantenía una expresión en su rostro indescifrable, no podía decir con certeza en qué estaba pensando o que era lo que sentía, solo podía decir que el peso de su mirada hacía sentir nervioso, hasta ¿Tímido?, un sentimiento un poco raro de describir ya que no le era común sentirlo. Antes de que el encuentro se hiciera incómodo, el más pequeño tomó el lápiz y murmuró un "Gracias", a lo que el mayor simplemente asintió y volvió la mirada a su libro.

No podía decir lo que pensaba y sus pocas interacciones han sido eso, pocas, demasiado para contarlas y no siempre de la mejor manera. Lo si no podía negar es que, aún a su manera, Mayuzumi era amable, aunque no pareciera que Kuroko era su persona favorita en el mundo, pero todavía podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad que desprendían las yemas de sus dedos al rozarse.

* * *

Salió como un misil del aula de historia, estaba tan enfadado que de verdad no le importaría si su currículo para la universidad estuviera manchado con un asesinato, lástima que su "Víctima" sea casi imposible de matar.

Sin detenerse ni por un momento, Mayuzumi, recorrió los pasillos de la escuela sin pensar en nada más que en querer ser él quien le arranque los ojos a Akashi; es que ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en su vida? ¿Acaso se metía en la suya?, si no quiere ir a las pruebas de quiddicth de su casa entonces no iría, nadie podía obligarlo.

Pero sabía bien que igual terminaría yendo porque de una manera u otra Akashi tenía un poder de convencimiento que nadie se lo podía negar, pues no por nada se había terminando uniendo al equipo de Rakuzan con sus disparatados compañeros de equipo a principios de su tercer año.

Aunque eso no le quitaba la frustración que cargaba y el derecho de sentirse molesto desde que hablo con el pelirrojo en el desayuno, ¿De que le sirvió entonces haberle suplicado al sombrero seleccionador para que lo pusiera en Ravenclaw en lugar de Slytherin como había querido en un principio? al parecer no mucho porque Akashi todavía disponía de su vida como quisiese, al menos no sufría dolores de cabeza por la irritante personalidad de Hayama, si estuvieran en la misma casa fijo que ya se habría tirado de la torre de astronomía.

Bueno tal vez estaba exagerando y esto del quiddicth no sea tan malo, quizás pueda incluso vencer a Akashi y verlo revolcarse en su propia derrota… si, eso no va a pasar, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

" _Y no olvidemos la innecesaria escena shojo con el niño fantasma"_

¿Por qué le pasó eso?, se supone que ese tipo de cosas solo pasaban en sus novelas ligeras, nunca en la vida real. ¡Si hasta rozaron sus dedos y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos!, tenía una mezcla de emociones, se sentía extraño, curioso y altamente inquieto, le podría haber pasado con cualquiera.

Puesto que no quería seguir pensando más en tonterías su ira ya olvidada resurgió como un volcán en erupción; al dar vuelta en la esquina no notó ni por asomo a un grupo de tres personas caminar en su dirección, así fue como Chihiro chocó el hombro con uno de ellos, haciéndolo caer.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Ron, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, creo que alguien me chocó.

-Yo no vi a nadie.

-Ni yo.

-¿Sería mi imaginación?

Por otro lado, Mayuzumi siguió con su camino derecho a la biblioteca; desde la tarde donde hizo los ejercicios de aritmética con Theodore Nott se volvieron algo así como amigos, no lo podía decir con certeza, pero si podía asegurar es que se llegaban a entender bastante.

Cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaba Nott, una justo al frente de la entrada, se sentó haciendo más ruido del permitido, afortunadamente a la bibliotecaria no lo notó.

Theodore lo observó con una mirada inquisitoria, le dio unos momentos para si antes de hablar.

-¿Estás bien?

Mayuzumi le devolvió la mirada- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, considerando que acabas de atropellar a Weasley por el pasillo y tiraste tus cosas en la mesa supuse que estas molesto por algo.

Dio un chasquido con la lengua bajando la mirada ante el razonamiento del moreno, este, notando la incomodidad volvió a centrarse en la asignación que estaba haciendo, dando tiempo para que cambie de tema o hable de lo que le molesto.

Después de un rato de estar en silencio decidió hablarle a Theodore de su problema con pelos y señales, claro, omitió algunos detalles que podría costarle su tapadera de estudiante de transferencia; tuvo que admitir que luego de hablar se sintió mucho más ligero, como si se liberara de un gran peso de encima, era casi terapéutico.

Por el contrario, el moreno escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpir, solo al final cuando Mayuzumi terminó de hablar fue que comentó lo que pensaba.

-Para resumir, este chico Akashi te obligó a ir a las pruebas de quiddicth para hacer que socialices con otras personas- relató Theo, toda la situación en si sonaba bastante inverosímil.

-Si, así es.

-¿No puedes simplemente negarte?

Chihiro soltó un suspiro desordenándose los cabellos- No lo entiendes, es Akashi de quien hablamos-hizo una pausa para continuar- Aunque me niegue se meterá en mi cabeza y logrará convencerme.

Theodore negó con la cabeza- Nadie en el mundo tiene un poder de convencimiento así de grande.

-Pues espero que en tú vida no llegues a topártelo.

Siguieron conversando y siguieron con otro tema que tenía preocupado a Mayuzumi.

-¿Necesitas practicar?

Asintió- Ya sabes, si voy hacer las pruebas quiero un puesto de cazador pero ni pensar lo haré solo.

Theo lo pensó por un momento, no solía ayudar a nadie con sus problemas, tenía suficientes con los suyos, pero Mayuzumi realmente parecía necesitar ayuda además de que son ¿Amigos?, bueno, algo parecido.

-Puedo ayudarte a entrenar.

-¿Enserio?, no te tome por alguien fanático del quiddicth.

-Soy algo discreto con mis gustos- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática.

Con eso quedaron para ir entrenar al salir de clases. Lo que ninguno llegó a notar fue un par de ojos rojos mirándolos en uno de los huecos de una estantería apartada.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, déjenme saber en los comentarios que les ha parecido el capitulo, sugerencias, sobre todo si se trata de formas para narrar partidos de quiddicth lo agradecería un montón.

También pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, solo búsqueme como Isabellag9705 y allí podrán saber cuando actualizaré, mis otros fics y demás cosas para conocerme mejor, si quieren.

Con suerte nos estaremos leyendo pronto, Bye-Kuma~


End file.
